Dos reinos en peligro
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: una princesa necesitara la ayuda de Twilight y Fluttershy para llegar a salvo a Canterlot. mientras una horrible creatura deboradora de almas quiere adueñarse del mundo y no esta sola la reina Chrysalis la ayudara a cumplir su cometido
1. prologo

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**Prologo**

Es un día tranquilo en el hermoso reino de sinfonía. Un reino equino muy apartado de Equestria, donde su población se basa en unicornios, pegasos y unialados sin incluir ponis terrestres. La diferencia entre los equinos de Equestria y Sinfonía es que todos allí usan magia incluyendo los pegasos. Sus bienes más preciados son sus dos gemas sagradas que según una antigua leyenda ambas gemas poseen dos espíritus sagrados en su interior y solo las dos familias importantes del reino las protegen. La familia del marqués Black y la familia real. El tercer tesoro del reino es la heredera al trono la princesa Laya ¿Por qué? Muy simple cada quinientos años en el reino nace un alicornio sónico. Su poderosa magia única es capaz de lograr que sus bellas canciones se hagan realidad. Casualmente fue una alicornio sónica quien fundo el reino de allí su nombre Sinfonía.

Pero la pequeña Laya siempre a estado en grave peligro por su singularidad. Ya que muchos reinos enemigos desean la magia sónica para sus fines siniestros por esa razón se entreno a guardias especializados para esa labor y su guardia personal es nada más y nada menos que Rock Black el hijo del marqués es un pequeño unicornio de por lo menos dos años mayor que applebloom y sus amigas su pelaje es gris oscuro y su crin y cola de color plata su cutie mark es un sable nuboso. En estos momentos el recibiría la misión mas importante de su vida.

El pequeño Rock camino por los largos pasillos y se inclino ante el rey y la reina.

El rey Alog es un majestuoso alicornio de color blanco y crin roja de ojos azules su cutie mark es una lanza. La reina Star es una bellísima alicornio de un color rosa y hermosas alas celestes muy parecida a Celestia su cutie mark es una nota La mayor.

-Rock tenemos que pedirte un favor muy importante, mi pequeña Laya nos convenció de ir personalmente a Equestria para firmar un acuerdo de paz necesitamos que cuides de ella todo el viaje.-Explica con firmeza el rey.

-Este mapa te indicara los puntos seguros de ese país marque los lugares más importantes, pero marque más el prime punto ya que según Celestia allí recide su mejor estudiante ella podría ser de gran ayuda.-Informa Star al pequeño Rock quien se limita a asentir firme como una tabla.

-¡Buenos días Rock!-Saluda una dulce y bella vocecilla que llama la atención de los reyes y Rock. El corazón del potro se acelera mucho al ver a la dueña de esa voz. Aunque no era la primera vez que veía a la princesa no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente al verla ya que la amaba en secreto desde que la vio por primera vez. Y no era para menos la hermosa alicornio de la misma edad que applebloom de pelaje rosa y crin del mismo color, de ojos azules y alas celestes su cutie mark es una clave de sol multicolor.

-¡Vamos!-exclama risueña Laya volando feliz con sus alitas.

Rock sonríe al ver su inocencia era una de las cualidades que mas aprecia de ella. Se concentra para invocar un hechizo con su cuerno este brilla y de su espalda brotan dos alas luminosas que lo ayudan a volar con la princesa saliendo así ambos del palacio. Los reyes confían en Rock ya que este no se marcho con los cascos vacios lleva las gemas sagradas con él. Saben que los espíritus en estas los protegerán.

.

.

.

.

En Ponyville Twilight Sparkle arregla de manera agitada y nerviosa su hogar si llegas a enterarte de que un miembro de una familia real extranjera vendría al pueblo y que pasaría una semana en su casa arruinaría tus nervios también por suerte contaba con la ayuda de Spike y Fluttershy. Se calmo al ver que el trabajo de limpieza finalizo con éxito.

-¡Eso bastara! No sabes cuanto agradecemos tu ayuda Fluttershy.-Admite alegre Spike.

-Si con esto seguro imprecionare a la princesa de Sinfonía.-Concuerda alegre Twilight.

-No es na-nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.-Dice avergonzada la pegaso.

-Enserio, es un gran trabajo ya no puedo esperar la llegada de la realeza sinfoniana.-Admite emocionada la unicornio morada.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar una espantosa creatura de color negro y aspecto fantasmagórico saca de sus enormes y afiladas manos como garras sacas una enorme jaula y libera de ella a sus ocupantes unas horrendas Gorgonas.

-¿Qué desea mi señora?-Pregunta una de ellas.

-Vayan a Equestria y tráiganme al Alicornio Sónico.- Ordena la grotesca bestia.

Las gorgonas obedecen y cubren sus horrendos cuerpos con unas capas oscuras marchándose del lugar.

-Con las gemas y el alicornio el mundo será mío.-Proclama alegre y orgullosa la creatura mientras ríe de forma maligna.

Continuara.

Espero les guste.


	2. Ponyville

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**Ponyville**

Rock y Laya vuela hasta llegar a la entrada de Ponyville

Donde colgaba un enorme letrero que dice "Bienvenida Realeza de Sinfonía".

-Vaya los habitantes de Ponyville se tomaron muy enserio nuestra visita.-Dice contenta Laya.

-Yo creo que es un pobre intento para llamar la atención.-Comenta sin interés Rock.

-No seas así Rock, ellos seguro dieron su mejor esfuerzo, se amable con ellos.- Le suplica Laya haciéndole ojitos a Rock.

-Está bien lo hare por ti amiga.- suelta derrotado el pequeño unicornio.

-Gracias.-Contesta risueña dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rock haciendo que se sonroje.

-Entremos.-Es todo lo que dice Rock intentando siguir serio y firme.

.

.

.

.

En una llanura cercana al pueblo. Las gorgonas se preparan para dar su golpe.

-Rasha ¿Por qué la todo poderosa Caos desea a la alicornio sónica?-Pregunta una de las gorgonas a la líder.

-Isha la todo poderosa Caos desea a esa alicornio para tomar posesión del mundo con el canto de la alicornio sónica, las almas de las creaturas inferiores que se opongan a la voluntad de nuestra señora serán devoradas y los que no sean consumidas serán esclavos. Dándonos a nosotros y al resto de monstruos el lugar que nos corresponde.-Responde ilusionada la Gorgona líder a su subordinada.-Ahora nuestra prioridad es el disfraz ¡Todas toquen el orbe del engaño! Que nuestra soberana nos entrego.- Le avisa Rasha a las demás gorgonas.

Todas las gorgonas tocan el orbe y toman la forma de unicornios y pegasos. Rasha en específico es un pegaso.

-Bien hermanas, nuestra misión es simple nos infiltraremos entre los ponis para garantizar la efectividad de la operación, hay que aprovechar cualquier debilidad en los guardias que protejan a la alicornio. Al ver eso aprovechen y llévensela a ella y las gemas a nuestra soberana con ello estará feliz y perdonara nuestra falla anterior.-Explica Rasha a sus subordinadas ella y su equipo de gorgonas ya van directo a Ponyville listas para lo que sea.

.

.

.

.

En Ponyville Twilight y sus amigas están preparando una fiesta en el sugar cube corner para la bienvenida de la princesa y compañía pero notan que falta algo.

-Rainbow Dash ¿Podrías ir por una sodas? No s hacen falta.-Pide de manera cortes Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué solo yo?-Pregunta fastidiada la pegaso celeste.

-Si-si quieres te acompaño así no te será tan difícil cargarlas.-Propone sumisa la pegaso amarilla.

-Así si ¡vamos!- Exclama animada Rainbow Dash volando lo más rápido que puede, mientras Fluttershy intenta seguirle torpemente.

.

.

.

.

En el centro del pueblo Rock y Laya vuelan por el lugar claro que Rock puede hacerlo gracias al hechizo "alas del corazón" Hechizo que al parecer solo los unicornios de Sinfonía conocen. Que les permite colar con alas creadas con la magia producida por la nobleza de su corazón. En el fondo Rock desea tener alas reales y sabe que solo las tendrá si prueba si prueba ser digno ante el rey ya la reina. También porque a Laya solo le permitirán casarse con otro alicornio para conservar la línea de sangre.

Los dos potros divisan a los ponis terrestres en el suelo y sienten curiosidad por ellos. No pueden evitar ver a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Y como ninguno de los dos sabe a donde ir, vuelan hacía ellas para pedir indicaciones.

-Disculpen señoritas ¿Podrían decirnos donde está el comité de bienvenida para la realiza de Sinfonía?-Pregunta educado Rock.

-Si es en el sugar cube corner, si quieren pueden acompañarnos.-Dice de manera tierna y agradable Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash por su parte ve sorprendida a Rock que siendo un unicornio normal, esta volando y a Laya jamás había visto a una potranca Alicornio.

Los cuatro van al Sugar cube corner. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy entran primero. Rock materializa una alfombra roja con su magia para presentar a Laya.

-Habitantes de Ponyville les presento a la heredera al trono de Sinfonía, poseedora del bendito don de la magia sónica la princesa Laya.-Proclama orgulloso el unicornio gris. Dándole pasó a la pequeña alicornio. Todos se sorprenden al ver lo joven que es. Twilight intenta desviar el tema de la edad de la pequeña princesa con unas preguntas.

-Princesa Laya ¿Qué la trae a usted y a su acompañante a nuestro humilde poblado?-Pregunta animada Twilight.

-Para conocerlo ya que la intensión de visitar Equestria es conocerlo por completo después de todo somos reinos hermanos. Además quisiera pasar esta semana en Ponyville como una potranca normal.-Admite la pequeña Laya dejando atonito a Rock.

- Y tú pequeñín ¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Rarity con curiosidad a Rock.

-Mi nombre es Rock Black hijo del noble Marques Black, adiestrado en magia avanzada y bélica, sé más de mil formas de combate y fui elegido como el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa.-Responde de manera mecánica.

-¡Basta de presentaciones! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!-Grita emocionada Pinkie Pie con su energía de siempre.

Todos los ponis los ponis en el lugar incluyendo a Laya se divierten con ella todos excepto Rock quien a pesar de ser un potro no siente que encaja con los juegos, pasteles y eso. Y Twilight lo nota.

Al terminar la fiesta Twilight y los niños se van ala biblioteca.

-Muchas gracias por alojarnos en su hogar Lady Sparkle.-Agradece de manera gentil Rock.

-No es nada Rock es un honor tenerlos aquí les prepare una cama en mi habitación.-Contesta sonriente la unicornio morada usando su magia para cargar el equipaje de los potros.

Los dos suben con ella y se acomodan en la cama adiciona que les preparo su hospedera. Rock espera que todo marche según lo planeado y regresar con Laya sanos y salvos duerme sin sospechar que el peligro ya esta en el pueblo.

.

.

.

.

Las gorgonas llegan al pueblo de Ponyville en la noche y se hospedaban en una pensión.

-La fase uno ya esta completa mañana comenzaremos con la dos sin demora el fracaso no es una opción.-Amenaza Rasha.

Las demás gorgonas asiente y esperan al amanecer para iniciar su estrategia.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing**


	3. ¿Que es ser normal?

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**¿Qué es ser normal?**

La mañana llego al pueblo. Twilight despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaron por su ventana. Se sorprendió al ver que los niños no están dormidos. Baja a desayunar algo, siendo sorprendida por Laya, Rock y Spike que le tenían listo un delicioso desayuno.

-¡Buenos días lady Sparkle!- Saluda alegre la alicornio rosa.

-Buenos días.-Saludan adormilados Rock y Spike.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir.-Admite conmovida la unicornio morada.

-No es nada lady Sparkle es un agradecimiento por darnos hospedaje y apoyo.-Responde sonriente Laya.

-Laya se nos hace tarde, para ir a la escuela de Ponyville si no quieres llegar tarde vámonos.-Avisa Rock llamando la atención de la pequeña alicornio.

-¡Ya voy! Nos vemos luego lady Sparkle.-Se despide educadamente la péquela princesa volando al lado del unicornio gris.

.

.

.

.

En la pequeña escuela del pueblo, todos los potros están emocionados por la visita de la princesa.

-Oye, Fulano de Tal, ¿te enteraste de que viene la princesa Laya a la escuela?-Susurra un potro azul.

-Sí, Wing, y dicen que su guardaespaldas es un monstruo.- Agrega un potro verde.

- ¿Qué opinas, Applebloom?- Pregunta eufórica Scootalo a la poni terrestre.

-No puedo esperar para ver las cutie mark de ella y su guardaespaldas.-Agrega Sweetie belle.

-Yo opino que esto es un gran avance conoceremos a la realeza extranjera ¡es fabuloso!-Exclama optimista applebloom.

-No sean ingenuas plebeyas, alguien tan importante como la princesa Laya será amiga de otra igual y no de pobretonas como ustedes.-Dice prepotente Diamond Tiara.

Las crusades solo la mira furiosas, la campana suena y todos los potros entran al salón. Cherilee entra al salón de último seguida por Rock y Laya. Los potros se impresionan al verlos. Rock se siente incomodo al sentir todas esas miradas curiosas sobre él. Laya por su parte se siente feliz al saber que por lo menos podrá estudiar y conocer más amigos como una potranca normal.

-Niños es un honor presentarles a la princesa Laya y a Rock Black.-Presenta la maestra a los dos potros a su lado. -Estarán con nosotros una semana, hagan que se sientan como en casa.

-Es un gusto conocerlos soy Laya espero conocerlos a todos y hacer mucho amigos.-Saluda amistosa la princesa con una sonrisa encantadora, que deja embelesados a los potros masculinos.

Rock les lanza una mirada asesina asustándolos.

-Mi nombre es Rock Black es una placer conocerlos.-Saluda breve y escueto el potro gris.

-Eso fue lindo tomen asiento la clase comenzara.-Les dice Cherilee a ambos.

Los dos toman asiento en los pupitres vacios. Las horas pasan y el receso llega. Y como era de esperarse Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon intenta hacerse amigas de Laya.

-Laya debe ser genial heredar un reino.-Comenta Diamond Tiara a la princesa ignorando por completo a Rock.

-Si eres increíble.-Concuerda Silver Spoon.

Laya no las escucha. Conoce ese tipo de potrancas, y estaba segura de que no desea ese tipo de compañía. Ve a las crusades intentando acercarse a ella y a Rock. Pero las chicas materiales no las dejan pasar.

-Oigan idiotas ¿Qué parte de lárguense no entienden?-Demandan las dos ponis superficiales a las tres potrancas.

Laya se molesta por la forma en que tratan a las chicas.

-¡Basta!- Grita la alicornio molesta.- Las acciones valen más que mil palabras prefiero ser amiga de etas chicas que no conozco.-Dice señalando a las crusades.

-¡¿Prefieres a estas perdedoras?- Preguntan ambas ponis terrestres.

-Ellas no son perdedoras, las únicas perdedoras aquí son ustedes vamos Rock.-Los potros se unen a las crusades dejando molestas y sorprendidas a Diamond Tiara y Silver spoon.

.

.

.

.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo ¿esas dos tontas no te pegaron su estupidez?-Pregunta en broma applebloom.- Por cierto mi nombre es applebloom.-Se presenta sonriente.

-Y yo Scootalo.-Se presenta la pegaso naranja.

-yo Sweetie Belle.-

-Y somos las cutie mark crusades.-Dicen las tres a la vez.

-Es un gusto conocerlas ¿verdad Rock?-

-Si.-Responde despreocupado el unicornio gris.

El resto de la jornada escolar fue grata y divertida. Laya se sentía a gusto con sus nuevas amigas pero ellas y la princesa se preocupaban. Por la actitud tosca de Rock cosa que le dio una gran idea a Sweetie belle.

-Quizas si hacemos a Rock un potro normal así tendríamos una cutie mark.-Propone la unicornio blanca.

-¡Si una cutie mark de auto ayuda!-Exclama optimista Scootalo.

-¿Nos ayudarías Laya?-Pregunta applebloom.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Contesta alegre la princesa.

Rock que esta algo lejos de donde ellos están, las observa curioso pensando ¿Qué estarán tramando ellas? Los cinco potros fueron a la biblioteca ya que Rock necesita recoger algunas cosas. Al entrar Twilight se acerca a él emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede lady Sparkle?- Pregunta algo asustado e impresionado Rock por la actitud de Twilight.

-Quisiera que me aclares una duda que tengo.-

-Claro ¿Que necesita lady Sparkle?-

-Quisiera saber ¿Cómo conjugar esas alas mágicas?- Pregunta interesada Twilight.

-¿Se refiere a las alas del corazón?- La unicornio asiente.-Es un hechizo sencillo, todo este en este libro.-Con su magia saca un libro rojo de su equipaje.-Esta en la pagina cuarenta y si gusta puede aprender los demás.-

Twilight mira la portada _"Hechizos poderosos y prácticos"_

-Gracias Rock.-Dice emocionada la unicornio morado marchando a su habitación.

Rock sale de la biblioteca y es sorprendido por las cuatro potrancas que se lanzan encima de él dándole un abrazo en conjunto.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta asustado y confundido ante ese extraño recibimiento.

-Rock Black.- Avisa Applebloom

- Nosotras las cutie mark crusades.-Dicen las tres potras con Laya al lado a la vez.

-Te ayudaremos a ser un potro normal.-Finaliza Scootalo.

-Eso es absurdo, no quiero formar parte de este obtuso experimento.-Dice molesto Rock.

-Por favor Rock.-Suplica Laya haciéndole ojitos, haciendo que el unicornio gris seda a su petición.

-Esta bien a ver que pasa.- acepta Rock derrotado.

Las cuatro potrancas chillan de alegría ante eso.

.

.

.

.

En la biblioteca de Ponyville Twilight intenta invocar sus propias alas del corazón sin éxito alguno. En unos intentos logra hacer brillar su espalda pero no pasa de eso. Trata y trata y no puede hacer algo más que brillar su espalda o hacer que salga una débil silueta de alas. Tenía que averiguar que le hacía falta para completar el hechizo.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas no son tan diferentes para Rock, las crusades y Laya. Rock no puede hacer nada que corresponda a un potro normal. Intento jugar al balón, la cuerda y charadas todos los juegos conocidos, también intento hacer chistes pero no funciono. Justo cuando se iban a dar todos por vencidos Applebloom por accidente se tropieza con una piedrecita y choca con Sweetie belle y Scootalo provocando que las tres potrancas que están cerca de una mesa con baldes de pintura sin tapa hagan caer la mesa a la izquierda. Haciendo que los baldes caigan sobre Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon manchándolas por completo con pinturas roja y negra; Rock siente un cosquilleo en el rostro, su seño fruncido comienza a elevarse a una sonrisa y comienza reírse a carcajadas. Haciendo de la operación un éxito.

-¡Si! –Exclaman las crusades y ven sus costados y notan que aun no tienen marca, eso las deprime.

-Tranquilas chicas, quizás no lograron una marca pero siempre hay un mañana y la verdad les estoy agradecido de no ser por ustedes no hubiera conocido nunca la dicha de la risa gracias.- Admite agradecido Rock abrazando a las tres potrancas con una gran sonrisa.

Laya ve a lo lejos la escena y se siente feliz al, el progreso de Rock. Eso quería decir que si habían hecho lo correcto al llegar a Equestria.

**Continuara**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing**


	4. Temor al progreso

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing reaver es propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Temor al progreso**

Pasaron dos días desde que las crusades ayudaron a soltar una risa de la dura cara de Rock. Y Twilight después de dos días de intentarlo al fin lo consiguió. Sus alas del corazón son un par de ellas alas luminosas de color rosa claro más grandes que las de Rock.

-¡Lo logre, lo logre!-Grita alegre la unicornio morada ante ese logro que le costó tanto alcanzar.

-¡Eso es genial lady Sparkle!-Exclaman alegres tanto Rock como Laya.

-Me alegro tanto por usted lady Sparkle, pero hay algo que debe tomar en cuenta antes de usar las alas. No basta con crearlas tiene que aprender a volar.-Explica Rock a la unicornio mayor.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, necesitara de un pegaso para aprender a volar.-

-¿No me enseñaras tú?-Pregunta recelosa Twilight al pequeño unicornio gris.

Rock sabía que tendría que justificarse con una gran razón que claro era una gran verdad y no una escusa.

-No podre hacerlo por que Laya y yo tenemos que exhibir una película que documenta todo lo que es Sinfonía hoy.-Responde tranquilo Rock.-Ya se quizás lady Dash quiera enseñarle a volar, Scootalo me dijo que está abriendo una clase de vuelo.- Sugiere el potro a Twilight.

-Suena bien me inscribiré gracias Rock.-Dice contenta Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde en la plaza de Ponyville, casi todo el pueblo a excepción de Rainbow Dash y sus alumnos. Todos están arrinconados frente a una pantalla inmensa la alcaldesa sus delegados están en primera fila junto con los elementos de la armonía restantes y sus acompañantes.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville, es un orgullo presentarles este documental que les explicara todo lo que quieran saber acerca de nuestra hermosa nación!-Avisa animado Rock con Laya a su lado.

Para dar una señal al encargado del proyector rodar la película.

"_**Esto es Sinfonía"**_

_En la proyección aparece un unicornio gris de crin plata como la de Rock solo que es adulto, viste una bata de laboratorio y tiene unos googles tapando sus ojos por completo se voltea y ve la cámara._

_-¡Buenas tardes!-Saluda el unicornio quitándose los googles revelando sus ojos rojos como los de su hijo.-Mi nombre es Steel Black, y es un placer para mi presentarte mi hermosa nación.-Dice el Steel levantándose de su silla e invoca sus alas del corazón que son unas alas mas grandes que las de Rock y sobrevuela una enorme ciudad con grandes edificios y una granja con un enorme edificio cerca en los campos unos ponis de metal harán los campos, siembran las semillas y cosechan los cultivos. En la ciudad cercana a la granja unicornios y pegasos realizan revisiones a los ponis metálicos._

_-Este es nuestro primer destino Ciber City la ciudad más moderna y eficaz de todo sinfonía. Aquí realizamos proyectos tanto tecnológicos y médicos.-Hace una pausa y aterriza en la granja junto a un poni de metal.-Estas maquinas sofisticadas son los ponibot, una de las más grandes creaciones de mi abuelo Alastor Black.-Dice este caminando hasta llegar a una enorme estatua de un unicornio de crin larga vestido con una bata de laboratorio. Debajo de la estatua hay un escrito que dice "Alastor Black la mente más brillante que jamás haya existido."_

_-Mi abuelo le pidió a una de nuestras deidades Uruk el conocimiento infinito para él y su descendencia de no ser por esa sabía decisión esta ciudad o existiría no esta nación. Ciber City es el mayor exportador de tecnología, medicina y alimentos del continente este, aporta la mayoría de los ingresos del reino se preguntaran ¿Qué fuente de energía utilizan para que todas estas maquinas funcionen bien simultáneamente? La respuesta es simple, contamos con la fuente de poder más limpia y segura, el orbe místico.-Dice Steel que ahora esta en una habitación con una enorme maquina que envía magia por unos cables enviándolo señales que llegan a los ponibot que las reciben gracias a las antenas que llevan en la cola._

_-El orbe místico fue creado por la reina Serafina fundadora de nuestra nación. Su poder es ilimitado y proporciona energía megica a todas las maquinas no solo en Ciber City en todo el país. Ahora prepárense para nuestro siguiente destino.-Anuncia animado Steel Black y vuela a una enorme e importante ciudad hecha de nubes aun más grande que Cloudsdale. En lugar de fabricas hay altares y libros._

_-Les presento Heaventown la ciudad de los pegasos. En Heaventown los pegasos se encargan del clima. Con hechizos especiales para cada estación; los pegasos de Heaventown dividen los trabajos en equipos. Equipo de invierno, verano, otoño y estaciones lluviosas. Cada equipo es responsable del clima en todo el país, claro que para eso se necesita gran practica de magia climática para ello está la academia del clima y vuelo para manipular el clima a la perfección y viajar a largas distancias. Ahora prepárense para nuestra última parada.-Anuncia Steel volando. A una hermosa e imponente ciudad con imponentes casas lujosas y en el centro de esta un enorme castillo._

_-Les presento la ciudad más lujosa de Sinfonía hogar del rey la reina y de toda la realeza incluyéndome. Bien termino el recorrido espero que les haya gustado y si desean visítennos nos vemos.- Se despide Steel dándole fin a la película._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Al finalizar el documental todos aplauden, todos menos la abuela Smith que se siente ofendida e intimidada al ver a esos robots hacer el trabajo que ella y su familia más rápido y eficiente que ellos. Cosa que la hace suponer que ese tratado de paz no es más que un terrible error.

Rock y Laya bajan del estrado y saludan a los emocionados ponis que se acercan a ellos incluyendo a Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack. La abuela Smith aleja a su nieta de los pequeños potros quienes la ven interrogantes.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta preocupada Laya.

-¡No se acerquen a nosotros fenómenos científicos, no quiero verlos en mi granja, ni cerca de mis nietos vámonos Applejack, Applebloom Big Mac!- Grita molesta la poni anciana arrastrando a Applebloom y empujando a Big Mac y Applejack.

.

.

.

.

Momentos después de esa fea discusión Flutteshy decide llevarlos a su casa a Almorzar.

-Gracias por invitarnos lady Shy es muy amable de parte de usted y su novio.-Agradece algo avergonzada Laya.

-No es nada Laya, después de ese arranque de ira de parte de la abuela Smith alguien tenía que demostrar que hay amabilidad en los equestrianos.-Dice sin pensar Reaver, Fluttershy le da un golpe suave en el hombro para callarlo.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué se comporto así?-Pregunta intrigado Rock.

-Tranquilos seguro se le pasara.-Contesta Fluttershy bebiendo un vaso con agua.

-Tiene razón lady Shy quizás sea algo pasajero.- Concuerda Rock a punto de tomar un cupcake de vainilla que por casualidad Reaver también iba a tomar.

-Niño, el último pastelillo de vainilla es para los mayores.-Dice amenazante el pegaso marrón tratando de intimidar al potro.

-Yo soy un invitado señor Reaver así que merezco yo el ultimo pastelillo de vainilla, además alguien de su… edad tiene que cuidar su dieta.-Responde algo altanero el unicornio gris.

-Pero los niños pequeños no deben comer muchos dulces.-Alega Reaver enojado.

-¡Mire una moneda de oro!-Grita Rock llamando la atención de Reaver, con eso aprovecha la distracción para comerse el pastelillo.

"_Esta me la pagas mocoso" _Piensa molesto el pegaso marrón derrotado.

.

.

.

.

A Twilight en su clase de vuelo no le va muy bien a todos los potros pegaso les iba mejor que a ella incluso Scootalo y Featherweight eran mejores que ella. Con forme pasaban las horas la unicornio mejoro al menos en mantener la estabilidad en el vuelo. El único problema aun presente era la dirección.

-Twilight vamos se que eres mejor que eso.- Demanda Rainbow soplando un silbato.

Twilight vuelve a elevarse con sus alas del corazón e intenta por ultima vez volar a la derecha se concentra al cien por ciento en esa dirección. Y al fin lo logra se mueve a la derecha.

-¡Si lo sabía conmigo todos terminan siendo expertos!-Exclama satisfecha la pegaso celeste.-Ahora solo te falta practicar mas, bien se acabo la clase por hoy espero verlos mañana.-Finaliza la clase Rainbow para luego ir con su amiga y abrazarla.

.

.

.

.

En Ponyville Laya y Rock caminan por las calles. Donde casualmente la familia Apple seguía allí Big Mac, Applejack y la abuela Smith venden manzanas, Applebloom juega despreocupada sin darse cuenta que un carruaje se dirige a todo velocidad hacía ella. Applebloom ve el vehículo y sabe que no tendrá tiempo para moverse. Applejack y Big Mac intentan acercarse pero al parecer no llegaran a tiempo. Justo cuando el carruaje esta a punto darle fin a la vida de la potranca terrestre un aura mágica la levanta del suelo y la aleja del camino. Los Apple miran asombrados al salvador que es Rock.

-Tu salvaste a mi nieta ¿Por qué?- pregunta impresionada la abuela Smith.

-Lo hice porque es mi amiga ni yo ni Laya le guardamos rencor a usted.-Aclara serio Rock.

-Señora nosotros solo queremos ser aliados de su nación no planeamos cambiar su estilo de vida.-Explica la alicornio rosa.

La abuela Smith solo se limita a sonreír y abrazar a ambos potros. Todos sonríen felices ante esa tierna escena.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ****ASHKORE15**


	5. La leyenda de los sabios

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing reaver es propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Ohayo: buenos días en japonés**

**Ryu: dragón en japonés**

**La leyenda de los sabios**

La mañana comenzaba a iluminar Ponyville todos estaban reunidos en la plaza para despedirse de Laya y Rock. Su semana en el pueblo, Twilight aprovecho ese tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades de vuelo. Tenían que ir a su siguiente parada Cloudsdale antes de elevarse a la ciudad de las nubes dos pegasos se les acercan. Son Fluttershy y Reaver.

-Lady Shy, señor Reaver ¿Quieren acompañarnos?-Pregunta inprecionada Laya.

-Si los dos somos pegasos ¿Quiénes son mejores para acompañarlos y guiarlos que nosotros.-Explica animado Reaver.

-¿Quién cuidara de los animales?-Pregunta Twilight.

-Descuiden tengo a alguien de confianza cuidándolos.-Contesta sonriente Fluttershy.

Los seis vuelan muy alto hasta llegar a Cloudsdale que con el brillo anaranjado del amanecer la edificación de nubes se ve…

-Hermosa.-Comenta Laya fascinada.

-Heaventown es más grande y glorioso.- Alega poco impresionado Rock.

-Ten más respeto niño, quizás aquí no usamos magia como en Heaventown pero nos esforzamos más para hacer nuestro trabajo.-Dice Reaver molesto a Rock, para luego quejarse por un dolor en su ala.

-¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Tus alas son tan viejas que ya no quieren volar?-Pregunta burlón Rock enfureciendo al pegaso marrón.

Al llegar a Cloudsdale. Los potros se impresionan con las gigantescas maquinas e ingeniería que utilizan los pegasos de Equestria para controlar el clima. Rock y Laya se inscriben a la academia de vuelo. Twilight vuela junto a ellos pero muy lentamente ganándose las risas de los tres pegasos brabucones que molestaban a Rainbow Dash y Flutteshy. Ya que les parecía cómica la forma de volar de Twilight.

-Oye unicornio ¿Por qué no vuelves a la tierra donde perteneces?-Pregunta el pegaso uno.

-Si vuelve a la tierra.-Concuerda el pegaso dos.

-¡Dejen en paz a mi amiga!-Grita molesta Fluttershy.

-¡Cállate Tontashy! No te metas donde no te llaman.-Dice altanero el pegaso tres.

Cosa que molesta a Reaver y a Rock.

-Si son tan hombres para molestas a las yeguas seguro lo serán para competir con hombres de verdad.-Reta Rock a los pegasos.

-¿Qué propones niño?-Pregunta en burla el pegaso uno.

-Una carreta.-Dice Reaver.-Si ganamos las dejan en paz.-Dice confiado.

-¿Y si ganamos?-Pregunta el pegaso dos.

-Si ustedes ganan admitimos que son superiores y les daremos esto.-Dice Rock señalando la corona de Laya que es hermosa y lujosa.

-¡Ya tienen un trato!-Exclaman emocionados los tres pegasos.

.

.

.

.

Ya preparados para la carrera Laya agita una bandera parada en una nube y los cinco ponis arrancan.

Rever y Rock logran superar a los pegasos brabucones gracias a sus habilidades. Una vez libres de esos tres estorbos los dos comienzan a competir entre ellos. Llegando al punto de chocar entre ellos, las chicas los siguen de cerca. Y para desgracia de ambos su competencia termino en un empate.

Pero aun así, siguen peleando. Laya se molesta y decide que lo mejor será usar su magia sónica para detenerlos. Vuela hasta quedar justo frente a ellos, su cuerno brilla y emite un potente grito que da lugar a unas ondas sónicas expansivas que se oyen por todo Cloudsdale, inclusive las nubes se distorsionan con la potencia del grito. Con ello tanto Rock como Reaver se separan y como todos se tapan los oídos en un instante desesperados por no escuchar el horrible grito.

-¡Ese grito sónico lo reconocería donde fuera!-Exclama una voz conocida para la princesa.

-¡Ohayo Ryu!-Saludo alegre Laya parando su grito.

Rock al recuperarse vuela a donde está su amigo Ryu un pequeño dragón japonés de color verde, con tres dedos en sus garras y patas, cabello rubio en su cabeza, espalda y cola, uno de sus peculiaridades dado que aparentemente tiene que la diferencia de los dragones occidentales es que vuela sin alas y sus cuernos que están arriba de su cabeza son diferentes y que en lugar de fuego lanza descargas eléctricas. Una que lanza feliz al aire produciendo chispas de varios colores demostrando lo feliz que es.

-Ohayo Rock-kun, Laya-chan.-Saluda cortésmente el dragón.

-Ryu ellos son el señor Reaver, lady Fluttershy y lady Sparkle.-Presenta la alicornio rosa a los ponis adultos.

Ryu vuela y llega a donde están los tres ponis mayores.

-Es un honor conocerlos soy Ryu Asakura príncipe de Draconia oriental.-Se presenta Ryu inclinándose un poco a modo de respeto.

-El honor es nuestro príncipe Ryu.-Admite apenada Twilight.

-Sparkle-san no sea modesta es la mejor alumna de Clelestia-sama eso le da un rango superior al mío en Equestria.

Fluttershy se acerca a él emocionada ya que jamás había visto una cría de dragón oriental.

-¡Eres increíblemente adorable!-Dice emocionada la pegaso amarilla.

-Gracias Fluttershy-san, pero mi intensión no es ser adorable.-Contesta el dragoncito apenado.

-¿Qué es lo que tú deseas entonces?-Se atreve a preguntar Reaver.

Ryu les da un gesto dando a entender, que quiere que lo sigan. Los ponis lo siguen por un largo trayecto hasta llegar a una pequeña nube moldeada con forma de casa tradicional japonesa. Todos entran y Ryu cierra las puestas nubosas, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera.

-Lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto, pero mi sueño es algo que solo mis amigos deben conocer.- Explica Ryu ahora mas calmando-¿Quieren jade?-Pregunta este ofreciéndoles galletas de jade.

Los ponis niegan con la cabeza.

-Bien ustedes se lo pierden.-Dice este comiéndose de un bocado una de las galletas de jade.-Lo que voy a contarles es largo y es un secreto sería mejor que tomen asiento.-Aconseja Ryu sentándose en uno de sus pequeños cojines todos se sientan en los cojines.

-Verán muy pronto será la reunión universal de los sabios de las diferentes castas y países draconianos que se llevara a cabo aquí en Equestria.-Explica emocionado Ryu.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí príncipe Ryu?-Pregunta curiosa Twilight.

-Si pero tuve que darle una escusa a mi padre para ir a Equestria.-

-¿Cuál?-Pregunta Laya.

-Al enterarme que la razón por la que tus padres te permitieron viajar fue por que firmarías un tratado de paz ¿no?-

-Si.-

-Yo también iré a firmar un tratado de paz, y una vez que firme, ire a la reunión de sabios para conocer al fin a mi abuelo.-Contesta el dragoncito liberando sin querer chispas de sus cuernitos.

-¿Por qué están importante esa reunión?- Pregunta Reaver.

-¿Y quiénes son los sabios?-Pregunta Fluttershy.

-Verán hace seis mil años las distintas castas de dragones luchaban por saber quiénes eran merecedores de conocer al gran Zeref.-Explica Ryu.

-¿Zeref?-Pregunta curioso Rock.

-Es nuestro dios el dragón que dio origen a todos los dragones gracias a su gran poder es que cada casta de dragón tiene un elemento-Hace una pausa y sigue con la explicación anterior.-Luego de varias peleas inútiles los líderes de las razas se reunieron, declarando y firmando la paz entre todos los dragones del mundo. Desde ese día los líderes de ese entonces incluido mi abuelo obtuvieron el titulo de sabios. Ellos tuvieron el derecho de viajar al lugar donde vive Zeref, mi padre y los demás reyes actuales obtendrán el mismo título al cumplir los tres mil años. Y ahora tiene dos mil novecientos para su ceremonia y yo no quiero esperar diez años.-Alega molesto Ryu.

-¿Por qué no conoces a tu abuelo?-Se atreve a preguntar Twilight, arrepintiéndose por lo duro e insensible de la pregunta se tapa la boca con los cascos.

-Tranquila no he podido ver a mi abuelo ya que según mi padre los sabios vuelven cada diez años a este mundo. Cuando mi abuelo Asura entregue su título mi padre. Él y los demás sabios volverán a vivir entre nosotros los dragones normales a compartir la sabiduría del gran Zeref.-Explica Ryu.-Por eso la reunión lo es todo para mi, sería genial estar cerca de los dragones mas poderosos del mundo.-Dice feliz el dragoncito comiendo mas galletas de jade.

El resto del día en Cloudsdale fue tranquilo. Al platica con Ryu los ponis, se alojaron en una nube que Rainbow Dash les aparto y moldeo al lado de su casa. Los cinco ponis no sospechan que las gorgonas aun los seguían ahora convertidas en pegasos siendo conscientes de que si fallasen de nuevo sus almas que Caos devoraría.

**gradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo**


	6. Nuevas experiencias

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing reaver es propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Tamachi: es alma en japonés **

**Nadeshiko es clavel en japonés **

**Koichi: amado en japonés **

**Nuevas experiencias**

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para llevar a Laya y a Rock a sus lecciones de vuelo en la academia para simular ser potros normales en Cloudsdale. Los mayores se impresionaron a Ryu en la academia.

-Príncipe Ryu ¿usted también quiere estudiar aquí?-Pregunto asombrada Fluttershy.

-Si la verdad no entiendo porque ningún dragón a querido estudiar aquí, pero igual me alegra ser el primero.- Responde entusiasmado el dragoncito.

-¿Cómo es que vuelas sin alas?-Pregunta intrigada Twilight.

-La respuesta es sencilla puedo volar gracias a mi campo electromagnético.- Contesta alegre Ryu.

-¡Vaya es en verdad impresionante!-Exclama fascinada la unicornio morada.

-¿Qué es un campo electromagnético?- Pregunta Fluttershy.

Ryu iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Rock.

-Descuida Ryu creo que yo puedo explicarles de manera mas simple y corta, verán el campo electromagnético que genera Ryu es producto de estatica que genera su cuerpo que puede repeler la fuerza de atracción gravitacional de la tierra que ejerce en nosotros, por eso es que Ryu puede volar sin alas.-Explica Rock de manera simple según el pero igual Fluttershy y Reaver no entendían, Twilight tuvo que susurrarles unas cosas para que entendieran.

Con un gran aterrizaje llego Rainbow Dash ante los impresionados a los potros y a Ryu.

-Bien gusanos si en realidad quieren ser expertos en el vuelo, tienen que ser buenos acróbatas ¿Quiénes quieren ir primero?-Pregunta desafiante la pegaso celeste.

-Aceptamos el reto Dash-san.- Contesta animada Ryu tomando de un casco a Rock.

Fluttershy, Twilight y Reaver los animan desde las nubes de parientes.

-¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden!- Grita emocionada Fluttershy.

Twilight también vitorea y Reaver solo sonríe en silencio.

En la sección de despegue Rock y Ryu se preparan para volar, se sorprenden al ver que Laya quiere unirse a ellos.

-Laya lo que pensamos hacer es muy peligroso no creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañes.-Dice Rock preocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rock-kun, la acrobacia que intentaremos es muy complicada.- Concordó Ryu.

Molesta la alicornio no les escucha estirando sus alas, preparándose para el vuelo.

-Chicos yo soy tan buena como ustedes y quiero recordarles que tome clases privadas de vuelo con el mejor acróbata de Heaventown.-Les contesta decidida la pequeña princesa.

Los dos suspiran rendidos.

-Esta bien Laya-chan puedes participar, haremos la formación estrella, solo tienes que ayudarnos a moldear esa gran nube para que tenga forma de estrella.-Explica Ryu.

Laya asiente, los tres se alistan, Rainbow Dash hizo sonar su confiable silbato saliendo los tres disparados. De forma sincronizada los pequeños trataban de moldear a la enorme nube. Rock sobrevuela los extremos superior e izquierdo de la nube, Ryu se encarga del resto y Laya los ayuda a refinar el diseño. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para terminar la hermosa escultura y lo hicieron con grandes maniobras de vuelo. Todos los potros pegaso incluyendo a Scootalo que estaba entre el resto de alumnos. Los mayores incluyendo a Twilight, Fluttershy, Reaver y Rainbow Dash. Esta última se acerca a ellos feliz de tener alumnos tan excepcionales como ellos.

-¡Increible son como unos mini Wonderbolts!-Exclama alegre Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias Lady Dash, pero no creo que seamos tan buenos.-Dice apenada Laya.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Estuvieron fantásticos! Nada mal para se pequeños.-Admite eufórica la pegaso arcoíris.

Ese cumplido los animo lo que confirmaba que los tres eran un gran equipo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte en el reino de Draconia oriental una pequeña dragoncita fucsia con melena negra larga sujeta en una trenza vuela en círculos por el imponente palacio. Llega por casualidad al salón principal donde un enorme dragón verde tan largo como una autopista sus bigotes son medianos y su melena rubia es corta.

-¡Koichi, koichi!-Grita desesperada la pequeña dragoncita.-Tamachi-sama ¿Dónde está mi Koichi?-Pregunta la dragoncita fucsia.

-Fue a Equestria a firmar un tratado de paz en Canterlot aunque según la última carta que envió se encuentra en Cloudsdale.-Explica calmado el enorme dragón mientras dirige su vista a la ventana del salón.

-¿Qué hay allá fuera Tamashi-sama un arcoíris, un monstruo, un pastel gigante? Vamos digame.- Dice acelerada la pequeña dragoncita.

-No hay nada Nadeshiko, solo veo el paisaje es lo único que puede relajarme en estos momentos.- Contesta Tamashi.

-No se preocupe Tamashi-sama, como prometida de Ryu lo conozco estará bien se lo aseguro.-Afirma alegre Nadeshiko volando alrededor del trono.-Igual no puedo esperar a la reunión de los sabios.

Eso le da una idea a Tamashi.

-¡La reunión eso es!-Exclama de la nada Tamashi, sorprendiendo a Nadeshiko.

-¿Qué sucede Tamashi-sama?-Pregunta un poco preocupada la dragón fucsia.

-Tengo una misión secreta de futuro suegro a futura nuera.-Propone sonriente el dragón mayor a la pequeña.

-Lo escucho fuerte y claro Tamashi-sama-Contesta alegre Nadeshiko.

-Cuando vayas a Canterlot con tú familia al festival previo a la reunión , quiero que sigas a Ryu y me informes hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre sus actividades, eso no lo debe saber nadie ni tus padres, ni Ryu nadie.-Explica serio.

-¡Claro Tamashi-sama!-Grita alegre la dragoncita hiperactiva.-¡Sayonara Tamashi-sama nos vemos mañana!-Se despide Nadeshiko volando fuera del salón.

"_Zeref-sama, hizo bien en elegir a está chica como prometida de mi hijo, hiperactiva pero confiable y noble; con razón mi hijo la ama" _Piensa complacido el enorme dragón volviendo a sentarse a su trono.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lejos de allí en un horrible y espantoso castillo abandonado. Unas gorgonas abren una de las celdas abarrotadas de dragones, Grifos y toda clase de animales. De la celda sacan a un poni musculoso de color negro, con crin y cola azul. Lo arrastran por unos interminables pasillos hasta llegar a una tenebrosa habitación sumergida completamente en la oscuridad, cubierta de telarañas en el suelo numerosas serpientes venenosas reptan sin cesar y en las paredes ratones trepan sigilosamente. El poni esta espantado y asqueado, casi todas las gorgonas se van dejando solo a una esta tira de la cadena que ata el cuello del poni lo guía a un enorme agujero donde brota un humo negro.

-Ramak ¿Qué me traes de almuerzo?-Pregunta una horrible voz de ultratumba que hace orinar al poni del miedo.

-Mi señora le entrego al ultimo poni de las mazmorras.-Contesta la Gorgona.

-Esplendido, retirate.-Ordena la voz.

Ramak se va asegurándose primero de atar al poni en una columna de piedra.

El poni intenta de forma desesperada romper la cadena con su fuerza, Caos se da cuenta de ello.

-¡Si no deseas que parta en dos tu asqueroso cuerpo mas te vale cooperar!-Amenaza Caos al poni que deja de forcejear rendido.

Del agujero salen unos tentáculos el aterrado poni, lo único que puede hacer es temblar de miedo. Cuatro tentáculos lo sostienen mientras uno de ellos succiona su alma por la boca de este, el poni cae al suelo como un trapo mientras Caos lleva su alma a su grotesca boca. Ramak vuelve.

-¿Qué le pareció el alma de este poni?-Pregunta sumisa Ramak.

-Pasable para la cena tráeme un dragón sus almas tienen mejor sabor.-Responde complacida Caos.

-Alégrese mi señora veinte almas más y recuperara su aspecto original.-dice entusiasmada Ramak.

-Si de no ser por esa desgraciada de Serafina el mundo hubiera sido mio hace tiempo.-Dice molesta Caos, mientras usa el mismo tentáculo que uso para extraer el alma del poni deposita una parte de su esencia en el poni. Este se levanta. -Tráeme más almas.-Ordena Caos.

-Si…-Responde el cuerpo hueco del poni sin alma caminando como zombi mientras sale del castillo.

.

.

.

.

La noche llega a Cloudsdale Twilight y los demás celebran la acrobacia de esa mañana, y antes de dormir todos contemplan las estrellas Reaver y Flutteshy están abrazados, Twilight, Ryu, Scootalo y Rainbow Dash tratan de adivinar las constelaciones. Laya y Rock solo las observan, Rock en particular las ve con la esperanza de que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad. Voltea y ve a Laya, contempla su belleza y luego ve a Reaver y Fluttershy darse un beso.

"Ojala tuviera el valor de decirle lo que siento" Piensa deprimido el unicornio gris, pero se anima al sentir el tierno abrazo de Laya.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo**


	7. Aventuras en el Everfree parte 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing reaver es propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Aventura en el Everfree parte 1**

Pasados ya siete días llego el momento de dejar Cloudsdale.

-¡Vaya! Voy a extrañar este lugar, me recuerda a mi hogar.-Admite nostálgico Ryu.

-¿Vives en las nubes?-Pregunta curiosa Fluttershy.

-Si mi raza vive en las nubes de Japón, convivimos en paz con los Tanuki y Kitsune, como los pegasos aquí y en Sinfonía, nos encargamos de las lluvias, no pregunte como por que padre aun no me ha dicho como.-Dice avergonzado el dragoncito.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa para ir a tomar un ponyexpress a Canterlot!-Avisa apurada Twilight.

-¿Por qué ir en un aburrido tren? Si podemos atravesar el bosque Everfree.-Grita animado Ryu.

-¡Gran idea nos divertiremos!-Concuerda Laya.

-¡Si así podremos practicar mejor el vuelo y de paso luchar con muchos monstruos!-Concuerda Rock.

Aunque los niños estén felices con la idea de atravesar el fiero y tenaz bosque. Los adultos no están de acuerdo con la idea, sobretodo Fluttershy que se ha escondido en un cumulo de nubes.

-Chicos ¿no creen que el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso para tres ponis y una cría de dragón?-Pregunta Twilight con una forzada sonrisa intentando ocultar su enojo

-Descuide Lady Sparkle soy experto en magia titánica.-Dice con orgullo Rock.

-Y yo soy un ninja experto.-Agrega Ryu contento.

-Yo soy testigo de lo buenos que son estos dos en equipo, juntos derrotaron a un ciclope de quince metros.-Dice Laya.

Con esa información se calman los tres ponis mayores. Al desender de Cloudsdale rumbo al Everfree Fluttershy se detiene y con ella Reaver.

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?- Pregunta preocupado Reaver.

-Reaver yo quiero que vayas tu en el Ponyexpress, iré con ellos al bosque.-Informa Fluttershy sería.

¿Estás segura? Es muy peligroso.-

-Si estoy segura, siempre le he temido al bosque; pero ya no quiero superarlo Reaver, es uno de mis peores temores por eso quiero acompañar a Twilight y a los niños, ayer Twilight le envió una carta a Spike los demás ya deben estar en Canterlot.-Al terminar de hablar Fluttershy lo abraza.

El responde y quedan así un tato se dan un beso y se separan. Twilight se asombra al ver eso se acerca a su amiga.

-¿Por qué se va Reaver?-Pregunta la unicornio morada.

-El ira en tren yo iré con ustedes.- Responde confiada Fluttershy.

Las dos vuelan con los niños y se adentran en lo profundo del bosque. La pegaso dorada trata de soportar el pavor que le causa el bosque. A Twilight no le asusta tanto y trata de calmar a su amiga. Los tres pequeños revolotean felices, por la adrenalina y emoción que esperan conseguir en su nuevo ambiente. Pero lo que no saben es que las gorgonas están cerca de ellos.

.

.

.

.

En el castillo abandonando donde habita la espantosa y maligna Caos la reina Chrysalis deciente en el puente de este. Ramak abre la puerta del castillo con unas tres gorgonas detrás.

-¿Quién eres y que buscas?-Pregunta amenazante Ramak.

-Soy Crhysalis reina de los chandeling y busco a Caos la madre de todos los monstruos.-Responde arrogante la chandeling.

Ramak solo se limita a bufar molesta y junto a las demás gorgonas guían a Chysalis al interior del castillo, hasta la gruta donde esta Caos, quien termina de devorar el alma de un grifo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Pregunta molesta Caos.

-Mi señora la reina de los chandeling vino a verla.-Avisa Ramak.

-Quiero proponerte algo importante, según un escrito antiguo que leí necesitas consumir como ultima alma, el alma de una princesa y se como ir a Canterlot sin ser descubierta.- Informa Chrysalis llamando la atención de Caos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Pregunta interesada la malévola bestia.

-Mis súbitos y yo en nuestra ultima invasión a Canterlot encontramos un hechizo especial que seguro te ayudara a pasar inadvertida allá.-Contesta la chandeling que con su magia eleva un trozo de papel.-Eso claro si aceptas compartir con nosotros las regiones donde halla mas amor.-

Caos lo piensa unos instantes y si posiblemente necesite ese hechizo.

-De acuerdo.-Responde Caos, Chrysalis le entrega el papel.

-La barrera de alma, con este hechizo en nuestro poder ¡Seremos imparables!-Exclama alegre la maligna creatura junto con Chrysalis.

.

.

.

.

Ya esta anocheciendo en el bosque Everfree Twilight y compañía terminan de armar su campamento sin sospechar que en cualquier momento pueden ser emboscados.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo**


	8. Aventuras en el Everfree parte 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing reaver y Stormnight son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Sumimasen: perdone en japonés **

**Aventura en el Everfree parte 2**

La mañana llego a Canterlot y con ella el ponyexpress Reaver sale de este y se asombra al ver que casi todo ponyville estaba presente en la estación de trenes. Se desilusionan un poco al ver que no todos están con él.

-Reaver ¿Dónde están Fluttershy Twilight y los niños?-Pregunta angustiada Rarity.

-Ellos bueno…-Al pegaso marrón se le dificulta un poco explicar la razón por la que vino solo en tren, piensa unos instantes y cuando al fin se le ocurre una explicación una pequeña dragoncita se lanza encima de él.

-¡Koichi, te extrañe nunca vuelvas a irte así!-Exclama alegre la dragoncita pelinegra abrazando a Reaver para luego darse cuenta que se trata de un pegaso y No de Ryu. -Sumimasen poni-san.-Se disculpa Nadeshiko haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Y tu eres?- Pregunta curioso Reaver a lo que Nadeshiko responde.

-O si Sumimasen mi nombre es Nadeshiko Haruno mis amigos me dicen Deshi mucho gusto.-Se presenta la dragoncita fucsia ofreciéndole la garra él la saluda con su casco.-Soy la prometida de Ryu conocí a estos buenos ponis ayer no sabía que Rock-kun y Laya-chan habían hecho tantos amigos en tampoco tiempo.-Dice de forma acelerada la dragoncita que en un momento le recuerda Pinkie pie.

-Ellos están en el bosque Everfree.-Responde Reaver

Harto de pensar escusas.-

Todos menos Nadeshiko que desconoce todo lo relacionado con Equestria se asustan Rarity en particular se desmaya del terror de pensar que sus amigas y tres niños inocentes pueden estar en peligro.

-¿Por qué le temen a ese bosque?-Pregunta curiosa Nadeshiko.

Todos la ven impresionados por su calma, pero entienden el por que de su pregunta ella no conoce el país, Spike se ofrece para explicarle.

-El bosque Everfree es un lugar temible aquí tan grande como Equestria llena de feroces y temibles monstruos se rumora que los que entran allí jamás regresan.- Dice Spike de manera tenebrosa intentando asustarla; pero Nadeshiko en lugar de asustarse se ríe.

.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de Canterlot seis pegasos con armaduras de distintos colores vuelan cerca de un enorme vagón volador que se eleva gracias a unas erices. Dentro de este hay un pequeño laboratorio que alberga centenares de objetos altamente tecnológicos, medicinas y una enorme capsula. Steel Black está acariciando la capsula como si se tratase del tesoro mas grande del mundo.

-Pronto volveremos a estar juntos Serenity.- Le susurra a la capsula.

Fuera del vagón los seis pegasos comienzan a hablar de sus propias cosas para entretenerse.

-Esto es ridículo ir a un país en subdesarrollo no es mi idea de pasarla bien.-Alega molesto un pegaso azul marino, su crin es de color cian y su cutie mark es un copo de nieve y su armadura es blanca.

-Hermano tenemos ordenes especificas del rey Alog tenemos que ir allí para garantizar la máxima seguridad y reguardo a la princesa.- Reprender un pegaso de color blanco como un hueso, su crin es gris como el acero, su cutie mark es un tornado multicolor y su armadura es de distintos colores demostrando su dominio sobre todas las estaciones.

-Silver Wind concuerdo con Ice Wind yo creo que nuestra intervención es un poco exagerada.-Dice una pegaso amarilla de crin roja como el fuego, su cutie mark es un día soleado y el color de su armadura es de color rojo carmesí.

-Sunny Day yo si estoy emocionada por visitar Canterlot seguro sus plantas y animales serán igual de bellos que en Royal Gold.-Comenta alegre y radiante una hermosa pegaso de color Rosa de crin morada, su cutie mark es un campo de flores y el color de su armadura es verde.

-Spring Flower los animalitos y las florecitas no es un asunto de mucha importancia.- Reniega con aburrimiento un pegaso de pelaje aqua, de crin es verde, su cutie mark es una nube de lluvia, el color de su armadura es azul.

-Eres un idiota Rain Twist deberías respetar más a tú hermana.-Dice molesto un pegaso de pelaje café claro, el color de su crin es un naranja que casi llega a un tono de café claro, su cutie mark es una hoja de otoño, el color de su armadura es naranja.

-Lo dice el holgazán que no quería levantarse temprano para esta misión eres un hipócrita Fall Leaf.-Le responde molesto Rain Twist.

El resto de los pegasos se ríe ante ese comentario Fall Leaf bufa molesto. Pronto divisan los castillos de Canterlot la primera fase de su misión ya está completa.

.

.

.

.

En el bosque Everfree las cosas parecen marchar relativamente bien. Twilight, los niños y Fluttershy levantan el campamento. Cuando de la nada unas ponis salen de los arbustos una de ellas aparentemente herida, Twilight y Fluttershy se acercan preocupadas a ella para examinarla. Rock las ve fijamente. Lo que no saben Twilight y Fluttershy es que el color rojo peculiar en los ojos de Rock y su padre no es lo único diferente en ellos. Gracias a un experimento en el que Alastor sometió a Steel cuando era solamente un cigoto, altero su sentido de la vista mejorando su capacidad de visión a no solo limitarse a ver lo que otros si no también ver el alma de todo ser viviente. Y Rock ve cuidadosamente el alma de esas "ponis" y nota que no son almas de ponis son.

"_Gorgonas" _Piensa furioso Rock.

Que hace brillar al instante su cuerno invocando un hechizo de velocidad y fuerza titánica, dándole así la fuerza y velocidad de cinco mil ponis. Ya listo el hechizo Rock corre con una velocidad impresionante y embiste a una de las gorgonas ante la atónita mirada de Fluttershy y Twilight.

-¡Rock que haces estás loco!-Grita molesta la unicornio morada.

-No estoy loco lady Sparkle estas ponis no son lo que aparentan son gorgonas.-Dice molesto.

Las gorgonas comienzan a reírse y toman su verdadera forma. Ryu toma su posición de combate junto con su amigo, Twilight invoca un campo de fuerza para protegerla a ella, a Fluttershy y a Laya quien espera que ninguno de sus amigos salga herido.

Rock para hacer más justa la pelea tratándose de diez gorgonas contra un potro y un dragón bebe decide usar uno de sus hechizos más poderosos en Ryu. Hace brillar su cuerno y con ello le da también velocidad y fuerza a su amigo y entre los dos. Embisten golpean y electrocutan a las horrendas gorgonas que no tienen ya más opción que huir al ver que ellas no pudieron con ellos.

Lo mismo hacen Twilight y compañía ahora que saben que tienen, a horribles bestias tras ellos, deciden irse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, Twilight y Rock con sus alas del corazón, Flutteshy y Laya volando con sus alas y Ryu volando con campo electromagnético vuelan lo más rápido que pueden si quieren que llegar al día siguiente y sin complicaciones a Canterlot.

.

.

.

.

En Canterlot Steel y sus guerreros llegan con éxito a la asombrosa ciudad capital de Equestria y ven a todos lo ponis que los miran con asombro y curiosidad. Lo que llama más la atención de la multitud el vagón de Steel. De donde este sale con su elegante armadura de oro, como general de la elite de Sinfonía debe lucir presentable ya que en pocos momentos tendrá su primera audiencia ante las princesas Celestia y Luna.

El junto con el resto de la elite marchan a paso marcial ante los atónitos ciudadanos de la capital Equestriana. Las chicas armonía a excepción de Twilight y Fluttershy ya están en el salón del trono con las princesas. Claro que también están Spike y Nadeshiko quien reconoce a los pegasos y a su general.

-¡No puedo creerlo es la elite de Sinfonía!-Exclama emocionada la dragoncita fucsia.

-¿Ellos quienes son exactamente?-Pregunta curiosa Dash.

-Son como los Wonderbolts de Sinfonía.-Responde la dragoncita pelinegra.

Los siete ponis avanzan hasta estar frente a las princesas se arrodillan ante ellas, para luego levantarse. Steel es el primero en hablar.

-Es honor que nos permitieran conceder esta audiencia lady Celestia, lady Luna.-Dice con respeto y elegancia el unicornio gris quitándose el casco revelando su corta crin peinada hacia atrás.

-El honor es nuestro por querer visitar nuestro país general y marques Steel.-Responde con dulzura Celestia.

-Con su permiso traemos unos regalos que seguro alegraran a sus majestades.-Contesta aterciopeladamente Steel dándole paso a sus subordinados que están en fila.

La primera en pasar es Spring flower quien tiene en sus cascos dos pequeñas semillas. Que ante los ojos de todos los ponis presentes las hace crecer en un segundo convirtiéndolas en dos bellas orquídeas una blanca de con colores rosados y una azul con colores oscuros.

-Son una flor flecha de Cupido para lady Celestia y una gota lunar para lady Luna.-Dice con orgullo la pegaso rosa usando su magia para elevar las flores y entregárselas a las sorprendidas princesas que jamás habían visto a un pegaso usar magia.

La siguiente fue Sunny day quien les entrego una gema de luz a cada una.

-Estas gemas le cumplirán un deseo a sus majestades.-Es lo único que dice antes de irse.

Rain Twist hace un hechizo de arco iris para hacer aparecer uno en la sala del trono. Fall leaf les entrega una perla a cada una que cambia de color según sus emociones. Ice Wind se concentra debe hacer perfectas esas esculturas, sus ojos brillan con un resplandor blanco y de sus cascos sale nieve que se convierte en hielo que toma la forma de Celestia y Luna abrazadas.

-Sus majestades este hielo no puede derretirse esta maravilla permanecerá en su palacio por mucho tiempo –asegura orgulloso el pegaso azul, suponiendo que su hermano no podrá superar el regalo.

Silver Wind se limita a avanzar donde están las princesas con él, lleva un saco de este saca unos bellos brazaletes de oro cubiertos de diversas joyas.

-Los hice yo mismo, costo trabajo pulir y moldear las esmeraldas y zafiros, solo espero que les guste este regalo.-Dice humilde el pegaso blanco.

Todos aplauden menos Ice Wind que se siente opacado por unos simples brazaletes. Se retira molesto de la sala del trono, el único que lo nota es Steel; aunque sabe lo inestable que es su subordinado debe atender asuntos más importantes.

-Lady Celestia quisiera proponerle algo interesante.- Dice de manera misteriosa el unicornio gris.

-¿De que se trata lord Steel?-

-Una pelea de entrenamiento el mejor Equestriano contra el mejor Sinfoniano, el que noquee al oponente en tres movimientos gana.-Reta Steel a la alicornio.

-Lo lamento pero la violencia no forma parte de nuestro estilo de vida.-Contesta Celestia con desaprobación.

-O bien no esta obligada a acceder claro que usted sabe que fue por ese estilo de vida que los Changdelins los invadieron por eso.- Insinúa burlón Steel provocando a la princesa.

-Hecho será una pelea de entrenamiento por una condición.- responde la alicornio blanca.

-¿Cuál?-

-Que ninguno de los dos peleadores salga herido.-

-Por mi no hay problema, vamos Silver Wind.- Le dice a su subordinado.

Celestia llama a Shining Armor, y ambos guerreros se encuentran la arena. Silver Wind hace algo que deja perpleja a la multitud hace flotar una soga y ata sus propias alas a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta impresionado el unicornio blanco.

-Lohago para no tener una ventaja injusta en la batalla. Sé que ningún equestriano sabe conjurar alas del corazón.-Responde serio el pegaso.

La batalla comienza Silver Wind hace brillar sus ojos y como un haz de luz desaparece ante los ojos de la multitud, todos piensan que se tele transportó pero lo que no saben es que en realidad esta corriendo usando su magia titánica. Corre a una velocidad impresionante y le un golpe certero a Shining Armor haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Primer movimiento.-Dice el réferi.

El unicornio de crin azul se levanta se concentra en escuchar los pasos del pegaso y logra darle un golpe.

-Segundo movimiento.-Dice el réferi.-

Shining Armor trata de golpearlo de nuevo pero, para su mala suerte Silver Wind aumenta la velocidad. Recibe un último golpe y cae por última vez al suelo el pegaso le pone la espada cerca del cuello y termina así el enfrentamiento.

Todos están atónitos por el poder de los Sinfonianos. Al terminar la exhibición la elite va a sus habitaciones y se quitan sus armaduras, para luego salir en intentar mezclarse con los Equestrianos. Fall Leaf y Rain Twist pasean por la calles de Canterlot.

-Vamos amigo no se ¿Por qué no haces el esfuerzo de sentar cabeza y buscar una hembra?-Pregunta burlón Rain Twist.

-Por que a diferencia tuya yo no ando todo el día de vago buscando hembras y solo usarlas una noche como lo haces tú un semental de verdad busca una hembra para pasar con ella el resto de su vida, como lo hizo tu hermana que ella busco al macho de sus sueños al terminar esta misión se casara con él, deberías seguir su ejemplo y eso que es menor que tú.-Le reprocha Fall Leaf al pegaso aqua.

-Silver Wind va hacer un cuñado muy estirado, si ya lo es siendo su novio casado será mucho peor me sentiré mal por mis futuros sobrinos seguro no los dejara divertirse.-

-Difiero en eso compañero él será un gran padre y si algún día maduras cosa que dudo mucho seguirías sus pasos.-Regaña el pegaso café a su amigo que al parecer parece ignorarlo.

De repente algo pasa volando a toda velocidad muy cerca de ellos.

-¡ooohhhhh! ¡un OVNI!-Grita asustado Fall Leaf.

-Es un pegaso, idiota.-Responde molesto Rain Twist, ve hacía arriba y nota que es una yegua. Es Rainbow Dash.- Y es una belleza, no me esperes amigo.-Dice confiado volando a donde esta ella.

"_Esto seguro terminara mal" _Piensa el pegaso de otoño, esperando lo peor.

Rain Twist se acerca a la pegaso cian que esta concentrada en su vuelo.

-Hola nena ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a divertir juntos esta noche?-Pregunta seductor el pegaso de lluvia pero es ignorado por Rainbow.-Vamos linda no seas así ¿hay alguna razón por la que eres tan fría conmigo?-Pregunta el pegaso aqua aparentando ternura.

-Tengo novio idiota, busca a otra tonta que te haga caso.-Contesta molesta Rainbow Dash.

Rain Twist sin querer le toca el costado cosa que molesta a Rainbow Dash, esta lo golpea con sus patas traseras en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Por eso el contacto poni a poni me parece muy problemático amigo.-Es todo lo que le dice Fall Leaf para luego ayudarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasan y la noche llega rápidamente a la ciudad capital de Equestria, todos hablan, bailan y se divierten en la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que da la princesa Luna a los Sinfonianos. Todos se divierten menos Ice Wind que decide salir del salón a ver la luna, lo que no sabe es que no esta solo.

Aunque la noche es fría para Ice Wind que fue entrenado para soportar temperaturas mas allá de los menos cinco grados bajo cero. El fresco de la noche es solo una brisa.

Stormnight el teniente general de la guardia real quien ve melancólico al astro lunar y susurra para sí mismo.

-¿Por qué están bella e inalcanzable?-Pregunta dolido al pensar en su diosa.

Ice Wind que no esta muy lejos de allí lo escucha.

-¿Crees que tu vida es mala? La mía es peor.-Le responde el pegaso azul.

El selenita curioso vuela a donde escucha esa respuesta sarcástica y ve a un majestuoso pegaso azul de crin y cola cian que lo mira con indiferencia.

-No había visto a un pegaso como tú.-Le responde cortante Stormnight.-¿Eres uno de los extranjeros?-

-¿Y que si lo soy? ¿Te importa acaso?-Pregunta altanero Ice Wind.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Pregunta el selenita fastidiado por la actitud del pegaso.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? Mi hermano es el problema toda mi vida he vivido a su sombra y nunca he recibido el reconocimiento que me merezco lo detesto.-

-La luna está solitaria en el cielo y brilla más que todas las estrellas juntas, además el vínculo entre hermanos es sagrado.-Responde con sabiduría Stormnight.

-Tú no comprendes, no sabes lo que es tener un hermano perfecto.-Contesta molesto Ice Wind.

-No, no lo comprendo pero si sé que es ser imperfecto, ya que cuando era niño era bastante inútil ero con esfuerzo y dedicación pudo ser el mejor.- Dice el selenita.

-Yo me he esforzado toda mi vida, pero yo no he recibido más que indiferencia de parte de todos, incluso se quedo con la pegaso que me gusta, por eso lo detesto tanto hay días que deseo que mi hermano muera.-Sentencia furico Ice Wind.

-Me sorprende que un ser civilizado.-Dice con sarcasmo el selenita.-Desprecie tal regalo como lo es un hermano.-Contesta hastiado el teniente general.

-No desearías tener un hermano si le dieran todos los honores a él y no a ti. Incluso lo eligieron a él para ser el maestro personal de vuelo de la princesa, y ese honor debió ser mío.-

-Tu hermano seguro es un gran maestro de vuelo.-Asegura Stormnight.

_"maestro" tiene más significado _Piensa el selenita en sus adentros.

Ice Wind solo bufa molesto por un instante pero repentinamente un extraño rugido que solo él y otros dos individuos perciben, comienza a desatar lo peor de él. Como si de la nada todo su odio y locura se multiplicaran por diez. Y decide pagarla con Stormnight.

-Veamos q tan buena es la guardia lunar equestriana.-Dice con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa escalofriante el pegaso de invierno convirtiendo el sereno de la noche en una espada de hielo.

Stormnight sin pensar saca alfanje y se tira alfanje y se tira Ice Wind usa su inseparable escudo de hielo, e intenta cortar al selenita este al ver que es inútil liberar su arma del grueso hielo. Decide que lo mejor es pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. La maldad de aquel rugido aun persiste en el pegaso azul, y solo empeora su locura ahora en lugar de ver a un selenita ve a Silver Wind y con más razón intenta matarlo mientras ríe como un psicópata. Stormnight logra golpearlo aprovechando su distracción y lo hace caer de espaldas. Stormnight decide irse, Ice Wind aprovecha su distracción apuñalándolo en la pata lastimándolo gravemente. Pero para mala su mala suerte la locura que sintió hace unos momentos se disipa y se asusta al ver que lastimo sin razón a alguien que solo quería ayudarlo. Se oyen unos pasos cerca es Steel.

-General ¿Qué hace aquí?-Pregunta asustado Ice Wind.

-Ice wind somos invitados aquí no quiero que hagas esto de nuevo vete hablare contigo luego.- Se voltea y ve a Stormnight.-Tu ven conmigo curare tu herida.-Le dice este ayudando al selenita a levantarse apoyándolo en su hombro, al bajar la vista en la herida de la pata de Stormnight nota que es mas grave de lo que cree pero igual no le importa por que sabe que necesita eso y mas para probar su nuevo invento medico y que mejor conejillo de indias que un selenita.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight**


	9. Aventuras en el Everfree parte 3

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka y Strider son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Baka : Idiota o imbécil en japonés **

**Aventura en el Everfree parte 3**

Las cosas en el bosque Everfree van de mal en peor las gorgonas los atacan con piedras y masas lanzándolas cada vez mas cerda de ellos. Twilight hace un campo de fuerza para cubrirlos pero para mantenerlo tiene que desactivar sus alas. Cansados de huir Rock y Ryu se detienen y deciden que lo mejor será pelear.

-¡Que hacen niños es peligroso!-Grito preocupada Twilight.

Los dos pequeños no le hacen caso y se ponen en posición de combate.

-Como le dijimos antes lady Sparkle nosotros somos uno excelentes guerreros y no permitiremos que unas apestosas Gorgonas nos intimiden usted cuide de Lady Shy y Laya nosotros las protegeremos.-Le responde con ímpetu Rock.

Ryu exhala un rayo de su boca y lo moldea para convertirlo en un sable.

Twilight mira asombrada la acción del dragoncito, pero por suerte cuenta con Laya para que le informe de que se trata.

-Los dragones de la raza de Ryu pueden usar su propio aliento como arma en caso de no tener ninguna, ya que su cuerpo es resistente a la electricidad no corren peligro.-Explica Laya tranquila.

Fluttershy aterrada se oculta detrás de Twilight temblando.

En eso Rock y Ryu se lanza a las gorgonas que también se lanzan a la acción para tratar de matarlos. Rock utiliza su fuerza y velocidad titánica para golpear de manera brutal a tres gorgonas al mismo tiempo pateándolas corneándolas y aplastándolas. Gracias a la fuerza descomunal que su hechizo le proporciona las gorgonas sienten que es un enorme ogro quien las está apaleando en lugar de un pequeño e indefenso potrillo.

En el caso de Ryu el vuela a una velocidad impresionante haciéndole imposible a las gorgonas tocarlo si quiera y con su espada de trueno logra cortar y paralizar a las seis gorgonas restantes dándoles un dolor incontenible mientras se retuercen en el suelo. El dragoncito no desperdicia tiempo y sigue cortándolas hasta que las misma gorgonas deciden arrastrarse lejos de él.

Rock también parece disfrutar torturando a estas ya que desde que su madre murió a manos de una. Las desprecia con todo su corazón y la verdad no le desagrada la idea de matar a las gorgonas que está golpeando. Voltea su cabeza para ver cómo están Laya y las dos ponis mayores y puede ver que su amada lo ve con horror. Él, la mira interrogante preguntándose el porqué de esa mirada. Cuando baja la vista y ve que la cabeza desecha de la Gorgona que actualmente golpea el mismo se horroriza el cerebro y los huesos del cráneo de esta desperdigados en el suelo terroso del bosque ve a las otras dos gorgonas heridas que apenas tienen fuerza de escapar arrastrarse una con un brazo roto y la otra aparentemente con las costillas rotas. Allí comprende la indignación de su princesa.

Para disgusto suyo deja ir a las gorgonas sobrevivientes y se reúne con su grupo Twilight hace un hechizo para teletransportarlos a algún lugar seguro del Bosque Everfree.

.

.

.

.

En Canterlot la fiesta de Luna continua con normalidad todos beben y se divierten Nadeshiko se divierte contándoles a las Crusades y a Spike las costumbres draconianas, hablándoles sobre Zeref, los sabios y los rituales de madures.

-Es como el equivalente a las cutie mark para los dragones es un proceso complicado pero satisfactorio.-Admite contenta la dragoncita fucsia.

-¿A qué edad lo realizan?-Pregunta curiosa Sweetie belle.

-A los veinte años, eso quiere decir que dentro de diez años después de la ceremonia de nombramiento a los nuevos sabios los dragones jóvenes como mi koichi y yo seremos iniciados en la madures.-Explica con simpleza Deshi comiendo una esmeralda.

-Eso suena genial.-Comenta Spike.

-Por cierto Spike-kun mañana quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar, significaría mucho para mí si lo haces.-Le pide con amabilidad Deshi a Spike regalándole un cupcake con glaseado de esmeralda.

-Trato hecho.-Consta alegre el dragón morado comiéndose de un mordisco el pastelillo mientras las niñas se ríen animadamente.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Rain Twist se acerca a Rainbow Dash quien esta conversando con Sunny Day y Apple Jack.

-Hola lindura.-Saluda de forma seductora el pegaso aqua.

-Oye amigo no quiero ser mala contigo pero en verdad eres molesto ¿Por qué no buscas a otra poni a quien molestar? y me dejas en paz.-Le pregunta molesta la pegaso cian.

Cuando Rain Twist esta a punto de responder siente que alguien le toca el hombre.

-Estoy ocupado idiota.-Responde de mala gana volteándose para ver asombrado a un poni terrestre de pelaje color beige y crin caoba, con una Cutie Mark que simula la típica imagen de un camino que serpentea y se pierde en el horizonte; el camino es plateado, tiene en primer plano una señal de encrucijada, alrededor unos cuantos arbustos verde oscuro, y al final

del camino, las montañas con un sol asomando sus primeros rayos. Aquel poni es musculoso, de complexión atlética. Que lo mira furioso.

-Ya oíste a la dama amigo vete.-Le amenaza molesto el poni terrestre.

- Strider ya lo tenía todo bajo control.- Regaña Rainbow con el seño fruncido a su novio.

-Lo sé pero igual tengo que asegurarme de que esta rata con alas no te moleste.- Dice de forma despectiva el poni beige mirando aun con ira al pegaso.

-Escucha yo no soy ningún canalla si quieres que deje en paz a la linda pegaso mejor arreglémoslo como sementales civilizados un concurso de vencidas si yo gano saldré con tu novia mañana y si tu ganas la dejare en paz para siempre.-Propone Rain Twist.

Cerca de allí Silver Wind oye la conversación y se acerca a ellos.

-Me parece bien yo seré el referí como tu futuro cuñado tengo que encargarme de que no manches mi nombre.-Declara firme el pegaso blanco.

Los dos ponis se sientan en una silla y se toman de los cascos, Silver Wind da la señal de que ambos ponis pueden comenzar y comienzan. Como era de esperarse Strider le ganaba a Rain twist con una ventaja apabullante considerando que el pegaso a pesar de ser el segundo más veloz de Sinfonía y un soldado su complexión física y musculatura no son muy fuertes ni intimidantes como las de su contrincante terrestre. Repentinamente el escucha un rugido que los demás habitantes del salón no perciben ese rugido lo motiva a hacer trampa y usar su magia titánica para ganar el concurso hace brillar sus ojos y con la fuerza de cinco mil ponis vence a Strider. Silver Wind y el poni terrestre notan la trampa del pegaso y lo miran con desaprobación.

-¡No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso!-Le grita molesto Silver Wind.

Strider solo hacer crujir sus cascos preparado para golpearlo.

-Adelante es todo tuyo, solo dejale las alas intactas necesito que vuele para mañana.-Le anuncia Silver Wind a Strider quien asiente y se prepara para darle una paliza al pegaso aqua pero alguien se interpone entre ellos. Todos se sorprenden incluyendo Silver Wind.

-Por favor no le haga nada a mi hermano.-Ruega de forma lastimara Spring Flower con los ojos húmedos poniéndose de rodillas ante el poni terrestre beige quien se compadece de ella ya que al verla le recuerda a su hermana Daring Do.

-Te perdonare, esta vez agradece tener una hermana de buen corazón como la tuya. –Le anuncia el poni musculoso al pegaso calmándolo un poco.-Pero como hiciste trampa tu "victoria" no cuenta así que yo gano.-Dice este con una sonrisa desilusionando a Rain Twist mientras todos en el salón del trono se ríen a carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

Steel esta en su mini laboratorio con Stormnight semiinconsciente en una camilla mientras un ponibot venda la herida en su pata. La herida es sería se puede ver parte del hueso del selenita cosa que parece desmotivar al guerrero pero no a Steel, esta lesión para él es una oportunidad de probar su nuevo invento.

-Descuida esta herida sanara rápido solo confía en mí.-Le dice de manera tranquilizadora el unicornio gris al selenita mientras con su magia eleva una jeringa y una cinta la amarra alrededor de su pata hasta marcar su vena y extrae algo de sangre.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-Pregunta intrigado y adolorido el teniente general.

-Antes de propinarte mi tratamiento especial necesito analizar tu sangre, digamos que es algo de rutina nada complicado.-Responde el unicornio de ojos rojos como si nada depositando la sangre en un tubo con tapa amarilla y la introduce en el compartimiento del ponibot a su lado.

El autómata comienza a analizar la sangre del selenita y sus ojos parpadean con luces de distintos colores. El robot de alguna forma asusta y asombra a Stormnight pero Steel parece verlo como algo común lógicamente un para un bárbaro un robot es algo fascinante y a la vez siniestro. Pero para un científico es tan común como una computadora de escritorio. El ponibot termina los análisis e imprime los resultados que salen de un orificio plano de su boca.

-Gracias XPD3.-

-De nada amo-Contesta el poni metálico.

Steel lee minuciosamente los análisis de Storminight y sonríe abiertamente al ver que el selenita es sano en todos los sentidos, lo que lo hace un espécimen más que indicado para el experimento que tiene en mente.

-XPD3 tráeme la ampolla experimental X5.-Ordena en un susurro a su ponibot.

Este obedece y con unas pinzas que salen de su espalda. Le alcanza una ampolla al unicornio que con su magia introduce el liquido fluorescente de esta a una nueva jeringa, la canaliza en la jeringa asegurándose de que no contenga ninguna sustancia contaminante se acerca a Stormnight y vuelve a canalizar su vena pero esta vez usa la vena de otra pata.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunta desconfiado el teniente general al ver el liquido fluorescente de la jeringa.

-Es un medicamento que te garantizara una cura inmediata e indolora.-Le asegura Steel al selenita insertando la aguja en la vena de este.

Lo que el pobre selenita no sabe que es que Steel acaba de meter en su cuerpo a billones y billones de nanobots a su torrente sanguíneo que se esparce por su cuerpo y llegan a la herida en su pata y a la cicatriz de su cara.

Al terminar el procedimiento Stormnight se va inocente a lo que pasa en interior mientras Steel solo ríe complacido al tener claro que mañana se notaran los resultados de su trabajo y esfuerzo en su espécimen.

.

.

.

.

En el bosque Everfree las cosas mejoran, luego de la pelea anterior las gorgonas sobrevivientes quedaron rezagadas, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Twilight y a los demás de levantar nuevamente un campamento claro asegurándose primero de crear un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente poderoso para estar vigente durante toda la noche. Twilight deja entrar a Ryu, Laya y Fluttershy que regresan de haber hecho un reconocimiento de la distancia que tienen de Canterlot.

-Es unánime estamos a una hora de vuelo de distancia a Canterlot, lo que quiere decir que tendremos que madrugar para evitar otra emboscada.-Informa Ryu serio.

-Buen trabajo chicos.-Felicita entusiasta la unicornio morada sirviendo un poco de comida recién hecha a sus cansados camaradas.-Una pregunta Rock ¿Cómo supiste que esas ponis eran gorgonas?-Pregunta asombrada Twilight.

El pequeño unicornio gris lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y pensar sería y concisamente como explicarle su rara condición a Twilight.

-Vera lady Sparkle la razón por la que supe la verdadera identidad de las gorgonas es por que yo soy capaz de ver las almas de los seres vivos.-Responde el potro asombrando a Fluttershy y a Twilight.-Todo eso paso por que mi pariente Alastor Black experimento con mi padre cuando apenas era un cigoto, lo extrajo de mi abuela en secreto y manipulo su estructura genética. La clave de ese experimento era de cifrar el genoma poni y crear al unicornio perfecto. Y en efecto mi padre nació casi como Alastor Black deseaba era fuerte e inteligente pero con un pequeño problema que se le fue de los cascos, una pequeña alteración genética que no estaba en sus planes.-Explica Rock.

-¿Qué tipo de alteración?-Pregunta asustada Fluttershy.

-Al manipular los genes de mi padre, el mejoro de mas su sentido de la vista y de paso causa una anomalía en el iris de sus ojos causando así el color rojo que yo herede de él y claro su avanzado sentido de la vista resulta ser que el sentido de la vista mío y de mi padre es tan avanzado que puedo ver mas allá que cualquier poni existente tanto que puedo ver las almas. Por ejemplo su alma lady Sparkle es un alma noble, responsable y atenta las cualidades que la definen.-Dice sonriente Rock mientras observa el alma de la unicornio mayor.

-Increíble, eso es muy útil de no ser por tu don esos monstruos nos hubieran asesinado.-Admite aliviada Twilight.-Lo mejor será que descansemos se nos hace tarde mañana tendremos que hacer.-Dice la unicornio morada finalizando la conversación alrededor de la fogata.

Todos se agrupan para dormir en tan solo dos tiendas. Twilight, Fluttershy y Laya duermen en la primera mientras que Rock y Ryu duerme en la segunda.

.

.

.

.

En Canterlot Nadeshiko es la única en el castillo de Celestia y Luna que tiene problemas para dormir. Su padre le ordeno que durmiera en ese castillo ya que como mano derecha de Tamashi tenía que dormir con él y la reina Shima. Y considerando que no había mas lugares disponibles en los sitios donde se estaban alojando los dragones tuvo que conformarse con vivir allí, aunque no era diferente de su hogar. Debido a cierto problema que tuvo hace unos pocos años no puede conciliar el sueño si no duerme en compañía de otros, la dragoncita pelinegra flota hasta llegar a la habitación de Rarity y Sweetie belle. Toca la puerta y quien le habre es Rarity.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo cariño?-Pregunta adormilada la unicornio blanca.

-Sumimasen Rarity-san ¿podría dormir con usted y belle-chan? Tuve una pesadilla y no puedo dormir.-Explica Deshi haciéndole ojitos a Rarity esta termina cediendo a los encantos de la dragoncita.

-Oh que linda eres, por supuesto que puedes dormir con nosotras dormirás con mi hermanita.-Le informa la unicornio de crin morada.

Remese a su hermanita y le susurra algo al oído la pequeña potranca asiente feliz y le da espacio a Deshi para que duerma junto a ella, la dragoncita se acurruca al lado de Sweetie belle y por fin puede dormir tranquila.

Al día siguiente Deshi se levanta temprano y va a la habitación reservada para Twilight. Donde por casualidad esta durmiendo Spike lo remese con insistencia hasta lograr despertarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Deshi?-Pregunta hastiado el dragoncito.

-Me prometiste que me harías un favor ayer, y necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.-Le informa Deshi sonriente.

Este sin mas remedio se levanta y la sigue. Los dos salen del palacio y se dirigen a un sitió algo alejado de la capital Equestriana, cosa que pone un poco nervioso al dragón morado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunta asustado por la lejanía del lugar al que se dirigen.

-A donde están armando el festival previo a la reunión de los sabios, solo quiero que me acompañes a entregarle estas fotos encantadas a un sujeto que me desagrada.-Responde sonriente la dragoncita.

-¿Qué tipo de fotos encantadas?-Pregunta Spike curioso.

-Veras Rock-kun hechizo estas fotos de mi vecina Babayaga-san desnuda para que solo el sujeto cuyo nombre escribí detrás de las fotografías vea a Babayaga san como mi hermana, la única forma de romper el hechizo sería purificar su alma y cuerpo; pero como se que ese sujeto jamás haría tal cosa estará maldecido para siempre.-Finaliza la explicación Deshi mientras ríe de forma maligna.-Así es mi hermana.-Continua ella entrándole una foto familiar de ella a Spike señalando a una bella dragón joven que esta al lado de su padre.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir yo a acompañarte?-Pregunta dudoso Spike.

-Porque si me acompañan creaturas no dragones, el bruto al que voy a engañar los mataría.-Es todo lo que le dice Deshi mientras vuela más deprisa al ver que se acercan a su destino Spike acelera el paso para no quedarse atrás.

Llegan a donde unos dragones arman una especie de tiendas de campaña, liderados por un Dragón alto como un manzano, de ojos amarillos, de escamas rojo sangre y bípedo; sus patas traseras tienen tres dedos con garras negras, hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás y se asemejan a las patas de un dinosaurio. Sus musculosos brazos delanteros acaban en manos de siete dedos con uñas negras; su cabeza es similar a la de un caimán y casi no tiene cuello, dando la impresión de que es jorobado."

Una gruesa y larga cola cilíndrica cae hacia atrás, con una hilera de púas anaranjadas que surgen en su nuca hasta la punta de su cola; y algunas escamas flexibles, que se vuelven anaranjadas en la punta, surgen tras su cabeza y dan la impresión de un peinado rasta. Spike se asusta ante el temible aspecto del capataz.

-¿Ese es el tipo al que quieres jugarle una broma?-Pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

-Si, su nombre es Lezhdraka raza Wyvern pero no te preocupes, solo me acompañas no pasara nada te lo prometo.-Le asegura la dragoncita calmando a Spike un poco ella vuela hasta quedar detrás de Lezhdraka y le toca sutilmente el hombro llamando su atención.

Este se voltea y mira molesto a las dos crías de dragón.

-Oigan mocosos el festival aun no esta listo vuelvan mañana.-Vocifera autoritario Lezhdraka.

-Lezhdraka-san ¿acaso no me recuerda?-Pregunta Deshi fingiendo dulzura.

El Wyvern intenta hacer un poco de memoria y para su fortuna sus neuronas lo ayudan a recordar quien es esa dragoncita.

-Si a ti te recuerdo de alguna parte... ¡claro, cuando fui a Japón hace como cinco años! ¿Tú hermana sigue igual de deliciosa? ¡Pero si tu estás igual de pequeña y plana! ¡Ya deberías tener el cuerpazo de tu hermana! ¡Pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás buen busto y buenas caderas!" –

Deshi molesta se aguanta el insulto que le soltaría y responde.

-al menos lo mio se soluciona con el tiempo la fealdad no tiene arreglo ¿o si Lezhdraka san?-Contesta antipática.

-Oh, vamos, ¿No me vas a decir que estás enojada porque desordené un poco tu casa? Ni a tu padre ni a tu hermana les importó.-Responde este restándole importancia al insulto.

-¿Enojada? no al contrario tengo un regalo para ti.-Responde la dragoncita dándole una de las

fotos encantadas que cobra efecto cambiando momentáneamente el color de sus ojos haciéndole creer que la fea Babayaga es la bella Suisen desnuda.

Lezhdraka pone ojos de cerdo califa y le arrebata las fotos.

-¡Zeref te bendiga, niña! ¡Laîna! ¡Por Zeref santo! ¡Eh, Herzdraka, ven a ver esto!-Grita llamando la atención de otro guardia.

Este se acerca y en lugar de ver a una bella dragón ve al esperpento de la foto.

-¿y eso por que me lo muestras?-Pregunta asqueado el Wyvern.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No estás viendo esta belleza? ¡Créeme que yo pude besarla y agarrarle las...!-

-¡Cállate que voy a vomitar!-Interrumpe ese dragón marchándose de donde está.

-Oigan, ¿Esas son fotos de dragonas desnudas?-Pregunta uno que no esta enterado de lo que pasa.

-¡Vete de aquí, Sinblaka! ¡Lezhdraka tiene un pésimo gusto! Creo que voy a vomitar...-Le advierte el Herzdraka al otro dragón, quien confirma el desagrado de su compañero y también va a vomitar.

-¡Agh, no saben lo que es bueno! ¡Vayan y que los jodan, pedazos de laîna!-Les grita molesto el Wyvern.

Mientras que no muy lejos de allí Spike y Deshi se ríen de él.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Stormnight se levanta y ya no siente dolor donde estaba su herida se quita los vendajes y ve que como por arte de magia su herida esta totalmente curada. Va al espejo de su habitación y ve horrorizado que la cicatriz de su cara también ha desaparecido. Lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es gritar de forma desesperada para luego calmarse por que sabe a quien culpar de su desgracia.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que nuestros viajeros al fin llegan a la entrada de Canterlot felices de haber triunfado y derrotado al temible Everfree, pero lo que no saben es que el futuro les tendrá un predicamento peor que este.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight **** Anacoreta**


	10. Descubrimientos

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka Huascar y los Ibrahim son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

**Descubrimientos**

Ice Wind se encuentra en su habitación no tiene la más mínima intención de salir de allí. Y quien lo culparía, el remordimiento de haber lastimado a un pobre selenita que lo único que hizo fue intentar ayudarlo y él ¿cómo le paga? Lastimándole la pata. Seguramente el general Steel le reportaría eso al rey posiblemente perdiendo la oportunidad de ser ascendido peor aun podrían retirarle su cargo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? No el culpable de eso era Silver Wind siempre él y su enorme perfección. Como lo detesta solo pensar en su hermano lo hace estallar de ira y sin querer golpea con su casco una lámpara de la habitación arrojándola al suelo rompiéndola. El pegaso celeste mira con el ceño fruncido la lámpara y con su magia limpia los pedazos y los deposita en el basurero cercano. Decide que lo mejor para tranquilizar su mente y cuerpo es ver el hermoso paisaje que Equestria le proporcionaba. Se calmo un poco al observar los hermosos castillos y bosques que rodeaban Canterlot pudo ver que justo debajo de su ventana se encontraba la yegua de sus sueños Spring Flower dándole de comer a los animales.

Siendo una pegaso de primavera ella podía domar fácilmente a los animales y tener también control total sobre las plantas y sabía perfectamente como curarlas y hacer que crecieran mejor. Eso es lo que siempre le gusto de ella su entrega total a su labor, nunca entendió por que eligió a su hermano y no a él. Siempre estuvo interesado en ella desde el primer día en que la vio cuando tomaron clases en la escuela de Heaventown.

_El era un potrillo de unos seis años su hermano aunque tenía la misma edad que él, era considerado el mayor por haber nacido tres minutos antes._

_En ese entonces la rivalidad y odio que siente actualmente hacía él aun no se hacía presente. Más bien era todo lo contrarió antes de entrar a la escuela de vuelo y clima de Heaventown eran muy unidos sus padres se sentían felices y realizados al tener a sus hijos gemelos en perfecta armonía. Claro que con la diferencia de colores Silver Wind nació con los colores de su padre y Ice Wind con los de su madre. Ellos a su corta edad ya habían descubierto sus cutie mark._

_Ice wind la descubrió cuando quiso un poco de hielo para su bebida y con su magia logro hacer su primer cubo de hielo. Y Silver Wind no quedándose atrás descubrió la suya poco a poco usando hechizos de las distintas estaciones para solucionar algunos problemas que se le presentaban al realizar labores hogareñas que le pedía su padre. Cosa que sorprendió a sus progenitores era la posibilidad y facilidad de su pequeño en controlar todos los hechizos de las estaciones. _

_Ningún pegaso en Sinfonía en más de tres siglos podía realizar tal hazaña. Solo se habían documentado dos casos aislados, para los padres de los gemelos eso era un gran orgullo que su hijo hiciera gala de esa habilidad. Claro que esto no ayudo en nada a Ice Wind aunque se esforzó por demostrar que podría en el futuro ser un gran pegaso de invierno siempre era opacado por la destreza y tenacidad de su hermano._

_Al comenzar la clase se percataron que otros cuatro potros que ya tenían también su cutie mark lo que quería decir que ellos también podrían ser superdotados como ellos. Se acercan a los cuatro potros._

—_Hola yo soy Ice Wind._ —_Se presento al grupo de potros._

—_Y yo soy Silver Wind somo gemelos aunque soy tres minutos mayor que este._ —_Dice en broma el potro blanco haciendo que los cuatro potros se rían a excepción claro de su hermano._

—_Mucho gusto yo soy Sunny Day._ —_Se presenta de forma coqueta una pequeña Sunny Day._ —_Y este vago que tengo al lado es mi hermano Fall Leaf ¿se pueden creer que es dos años mayor que yo? ¡Despierta!_ —_Le grita la potrilla amarilla al potro café que del susto se levanta desorbitado y ve adormilado a los nuevos potros._

—_Hola._ —_Dice con desgano volviendo a dormirse sobre la nube en que estaba recostado._

—_Yo soy Rain Twist y ella es mi hermana Spring Flower._ —_Saluda un pequeño Rain Twist presentando a una pequeña y timida Spring Flower quien solo se sonroja un poco al ver que ambos potros no le quitan la vista de encima._

—_Hola mu-mucho gusto._ — Saluda la potrilla rosa de crin morada con ese dulce rubor que hace que tanto Ice Wind como su hermano mayor queden embelesados con su belleza.

_Son interrumpidos gracias a la entrada de su instructor que es un pegaso de color miel y crin blanca._

— _Chicos si están aquí es porque son lo mejor de lo mejor de Heaventown los futuros pegasos que traerán un clima estable a Sinfonía deben demostrarme a mí que son capaces de ser mas que seguidores entre ustedes estoy seguro que encontrare a la elite que en sus hombros no recaerá únicamente la seguridad de Heaventown o el clima. Recaerá la seguridad de la nación entera y yo soy hasta el momento el mas capacitado para llevarlos por ese camino por el camino del éxito y la gloria por eso somos guerreros, por eso somos pegasos para preservar y proteger la paz. — El instructor eleva sus alas para denotar orgullo todos los potros incluyendo al adormecido Fall leaf levanta sus alas._

— _¡Pelea o muerte nunca derrota! —Gritan todos al unisonó._

— _Bien ahora veamos que pueden hacer tú._ _— Señala a Sunny Day. —Muéstrame que puedes hacer niña._ — _Ordena el pegaso._

_La potrilla de crin carmesí vuela decidida con sus alitas hace brillar sus ojos y con su aura mágica lograr crear enorme bolas de fuego y las sincroniza muy bien con su magia._

—_Buen uso de la magia de verano serás su capitana de ahora en adelante. —Dice impresionado el instructor.-Nombre.- —_

—_Sunny Day. —Responde decidida y firme la pegaso pelirroja._

—_Siguiente. —_

_Sunny Day le da unas palmadas a su hermano mayor y este a duras penas se levanta de la nube donde estaba dormitando vuela hacía donde está el instructor, con algo de flojera toma una hoja de papel y con su magia de otoño absorbe la energía de este revitalizándolo y dándole la energía suficiente para despertarse y comportarse de forma juguetona y normal._

_Fall Leaf le señala al pegaso mayor que debe descender a tierra para demostrar sus habilidades el instructor lo sigue. Y el potro hace una gran demostración de su magia de otoño. Con un toque de su casco en uno de los árboles y logra hacer que sus hojas se vuelvan marrones.-_

_-Aprobado tú también serás capitán.-Declara el instructor._

_A Rain Twist también le había ido bien demostrando sus habilidades de vuelo y su control sobre el agua para formas nubes de lluvia. Y como era de esperarse Spring Flower se gano una gran alabanza por sus habilidades con las plantas y animales. Solo quedaban Ice Wind y Silver Wind._

—_Señor nosotros haremos nuestra rutina en equipo. — Explica Silver Wind. El pegaso mayor asiente no teniendo problemas con eso._

_Los dos realizan una gran acrobacia utilizando ambos sus habilidades, el pegaso mayor está realmente sorprendido ante las hazañas de esos dos en conjunto son increíbles todos los demás potros están asombrados por las habilidades de los hermanos Wind. Sobretodo con Silver Wind quien al parecer por su habilidad de controlar las estaciones. Al concluir la acrobacia todos los potros se acercaron a ellos, más a Silver Wind que a Ice Wind._

_Ese fue el strike que lo llevo a ser el pegaso amargado que es. Eso sin mencionar que ese mismo día Spring Flower tuvo su primera cita con su hermano. Y también hubo una fiesta solo para honorificar a Silver Wind por supuesto el quedaba de la lado. Lo único que lo consolaba era que por lo menos podía confiar con Sunny Day su mejor amiga ella nunca lo desamparaba por alguna extraña razón ella era la única que reconocía su talento._

Decidió no seguir amargando su día con esos recuerdos. Por ahora su única prioridad era ver de manera solucionar su situación actual.

.

.

.

.

Fluttershy Twilight y los demás ya están en la ciudad. Los niños están impresionados la ciudad les recuerda mucho a su hogar Royal Gold para Ryu es una linda ciudad muy diferente al ambiente nuboso al que está acostumbrado. Como dragón japonés su hogar son las nubes del montañoso Japón ayudando a los tanuki y kitsune con la temporada lluviosa. Rara vez bajan a tierra, la única ocasión en que los dragones Ryu descienden es por la necesidad de agua y alimentos. Por eso el pequeño dragoncito adora los viajes es una forma de escapar de esa monótona vida. La verdad nunca supo porque lo nombraron como a su casta pero de algo si sabe sin sus amigos y las nuevas amigas que acaba de conocer su vida seria cruda y vacía. Por fortuna no tardan en encontrarse con rostros familiares son todos sus conocidos de Ponyville.

— ¡Fluttershy Twilight niños que alegría verlos! — Exclama feliz Rarity tras ella están las Cutie Mark Crusades, Spike, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash y Deshi que se lanza feliz a los brazos de su prometido.

— ¡Koichi! — Saluda de forma eufórica la dragoncita que abraza de manera posesiva a su prometido.

— Deshi cariño solo fueron dos semanas. —Alega un poco fastidiado el dragoncito verde a la dragoncita fucsia que no para de besar su cara.

— ¡Fue una eternidad te extrañe mucho! — Responde con lágrimas en sus ojos la dragoncita pelinegra.

Ryu abraza a su novia, y comprende el porqué de su preocupación ellos en su reino desde el día en que se conocieron son inseparables nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo y seguramente ella estuvo preocupada por él; preguntándose si estaría bien o algo así.

—Chicas nos alegra tanto haberlas encontrado.—Admite aliviada Twilight.

—No tuvimos que esperar a llegar al castillo para verlos a todos. —Concuerda Fluttershy.

—E emm. — Interrumpe Ryu haciendo notar un poco su presencia.

Rock y Laya son conscientes que ellos aun no conocen a Ryu.

—Él es Ryu Asakura príncipe del Imperio Draconiano Japonés . —Presentan al unisonó.

—Es tan lindo como su novia. —Comenta enternecida Rarity.

—Gracias pero ser lindo no es lo que quiero. —Responde apenado Ryu luego se fija en Spike. —**Ohayo **amigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta alegre Ryu.

—Soy Spike es un gusto conocerlo príncipe Ryu. —Se presenta apenado Spike.

—Nada de formalismo somos de la misma edad no me gusta que mis amigos me llamen por mi titulo trátame como un igual ¿quieres? —Pregunta amistoso el dragoncito.

—Está bien Ryu es un gusto conocerte. —Dice alegre Spike.

—En fin chicas tenemos que hacer algunas gestiones ¿quieren ir? — Pregunta Apple Jack.

—Pero hermana prometiste que iríamos a ver a Omar. —Reprende molesta Applebloom.

—Lo lamento pero esto es muy importante. —Responde autoritaria la poni mayor a su hermanita que junto con sus amigas y el resto de los niños farfullan molesto por eso.

—Si quieren yo los llevo. —Se ofrece tímidamente Fluttershy.

Twilight la ve sorprendida y la separa un momento de todos.

—Fluttershy ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Recuerda que tuviste problemas cuidando de Applebloom y sus amigas no quiero imaginarme el problema que tendrás con ocho niños. —Le advierte Twilight a la pegaso amarilla.

—Descuida conociendo a Rock, Ryu, Spike y Laya se que son muy maduros para su edad y las crusades ya me hacen caso así te garantizo que no tendré problemas Twilight. —Le explica Fluttershy a su amiga con su voz calma de siempre.

—Si tú lo dices amiga solo ten cuidado. —Le advierte Twilight para luego marcharse con el resto de sus amigas.

.

.

.

.

—Bien niños mientras más rápido terminemos la visita en el barrio lobo, mas rápido llegaremos al castillo. —Dice confiada Fluttershy.

Los niños la siguen de cerca más que nada porque no saben dónde queda el barrio lobo. Justo cuando ya estaban algo cerca del lugar el peculiar grupo encuentran con un llama macho de pelo blanco amarillento y ojos negros que esta vestido con sus trajes típicos de kallawaya, se voltea y acerca a ellos.

—Buenos días Fluttershy. —Saluda cortésmente Huascar mira con impresión a los pequeños que están con la pegaso. —¿Ahora trabajas como niñera? —Pregunta impresionado.

—Buenos días Huascar, no solo estoy cuidando de ellos hasta llegar al palacio. —Explica calmadamente la pegaso de cabello rosa. —Niños él es un amigo mío se llama Huascar. —Presenta de forma formal Fluttershy al Kallawaya.

—Buenos días niños. —

—Buenos días señor Huascar. —Dicen todos los pequeños al unisonó.

—Fue un gusto verte Fluttershy lamentablemente no puedo hablar mucho ahora solo vine aquí a comprar una cosas me espera un largo viaje mañana. —Informa apenado Huascar a Fluttershy que parece desanimarse un poco.

—Oh bueno será en otra ocasión igual no hay palabras para decir lo agradecida que estoy por lo que hiciste por mí. —Admite sonrojada Fluttershy.

—Sabes que hice lo mejor para ti, bueno el deber llama espero verte pronto. Adiós niños. —Se despide con una sonrisa el curandero.

—Adiós señor Huascar. —Se despiden los ocho pequeños.

La llama se va a la tienda a donde quería aun con la duda de por que Fluttershy se comprometió a cuidar a tantos niños.

.

.

.

.

Sin demora el inusual grupo llega al barrio lobo, Fluttershy toca a la puerta de la casa de Omar, quien abre la puerta es Hassan.

—Kiz Fluttershy que gran sorpresa no la esperábamos. —Admite el lobo joven con alegría ve hacía abajo y ve que no está sola. —Vaya y trajo compañía. —Hace una pausa y voltea hacia el interior de la casa. — ¡Padre tenemos visitas! —Avisa contento Hassan dejando pasar a Fluttershy y a los niños.

— ¡Kiz Fluttershy que gran sorpresa! —Dice alegre el viejo lobo gris abrazando a Fluttershy.

Omar que apenas se asoma ve feliz a Spike y a las Crusades pero desconoce a los otros cuatro individuos que acompañan a Fluttershy.

—Sweetie Belle ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Le susurra Omar a la unicornio blanca.

—Ellos son Rock, Laya, Nadeshiko. —

—Deshi para los amigos. —Interrumpe la dragoncita fucsia.

—y Ryu el novio de Deshi al que acabo de conocer. —Termina Sweetie Belle un poco apenada por no saber nada de Ryu.

El tiempo pasa hasta convertirse un una hora, tiempo que Ryu aprovecha para alardearles a los lobos sobre las hazañas de él y Rock y su aventura reciente en el Bosque Everfree mientras devora cantidades exorbitantes de comida. Y es entendible si comes solo un día a la semana y tienes un estricto entrenamiento casi mortal tendrás muchísima hambre. Aunque claro no es buena noticia para la familia del señor Ibrahim, frente a la mesa hay una enorme montaña de platos sucios, esqueletos de pollo y por supuesto espinas de pescado. Los lobos no pueden creer que algo tan pequeño sea capaz de comer tal cantidad de alimentos.

—Entonces Rock mato a la Gorgona ñam envistiéndola y aplastando su horrible cabeza con sus cascos. —

—¿Qué es una Gorgona? —Pregunta Hassan.

—Es una mezcla de humana y serpiente y no es para tanto Ryu. — Comenta molesto Rock por la soberbia de su amigo.

—Sí lo es estuviste fenomenal aunque parecías un loco ñam mas por favor. — Pide amablemente el dragoncito aparentemente aun con hambre, pero Omar le susurra que se acabo todo.

—¡Este dragón me va a dejar en la ruina! —Grita angustiado el señor Ibrahim Fluttershy trata de consolarlo.

Ryu se da cuenta del predicamento que causo, y decide que lo mejor en ese caso es enmendarlo como mejor puede.

—Si es dinero lo que necesita aquí tiene. —Anuncia el dragoncito sacando de su equipaje un enorme rubí del tamaño de la cabeza de Omar que hace que Spike se relama por lo brillante, magnifico y para un dragón delicioso. —Iba a ser mi cena de hoy pero veo que ustedes lo necesitan más. —

La familia de lobos aunque están estupefactos por la enorme gema que tienen frente a ellos, tratan de hablar pero Ryu los interrumpe.

—Eso no es todo. —

Acto seguido toma un pergamino escribe en el, firmándolo y sellándolo con elegancia lo enrolla con una cinta que tiene el símbolo de un rayo.

—Este es el símbolo del imperio dragoniano japonés. —A los mercaderes dragón que tengan ese símbolo en sus tiendas preséntenles ese pergamino y tendrán toda la seda y peces gratis que quieran. —Anuncia complacido el dragoncito dejando aun más asombrados y conmovidos a los lobos por tal generosidad.

—Erkek Ryu ¿Cómo es capaz de comer tanta comida? —Pregunta Omar.

—Verán, como macho guerrero tengo la obligación de comer solo un día a la semana. Es por el ayuno al que se sometió Zeref-sama al crear a las diferentes castas de dragones que fue de seiscientos años, claro que este compromiso es solo para nosotros los machos las hembras como mi dulce Deshi no tienen por que ayunar. Gracias a una generosa maquina duplicadora donada por los Sinfonianos nunca nos faltara alimento. —Explica Ryu alegre.

Todos sonríen conformes con la explicación de este, Fluttershy ve en uno de los relojes a la venta que ya es medio día.

—Lo lamento niños pero ya debemos irnos. —Avisa sería Fluttershy. —Nos vemos Señor Ibrahim y lamento lo de su comida. —Dice lo ultimo roja de pena.

—No se preocupe kiz Fluttershy, para nosotros siempre es un placer tenerla a usted y a sus amigos de visita. Y lo de la comida ya no importa con este rubí podre conseguir el triple de comida que consumió el pequeño erkek Ryu. —

Todos se despiden felices de los lobos y van rumbo al palacio.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar oscuro y oculto de Canterlot las gorgonas heridas se arrastran al lugar donde la Reina Chrysalis y Caos. Donde las cosas se ponen muy feas ya que Chrysalis hizo algo que encolerizo a la demonio. Si hay algo que nunca debes hacer frente a un demonio es sentir amor y ese fue el error de la reina la noche anterior. Aterrorizada ve a la horrenda creatura romper todo a su alrededor furiosa por lo que una de sus "mejores" creaciones sintió eso provoco que ella rugiera de rabia la noche anterior. Según Caos todos sus monstruos deberían ser parásitos cuya única finalidad era devastar todo a su paso y ser incapaces de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción. Y que Chrysalis sintiera algo era imperdonable.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Tú que con tanto esfuerzo cree a tu especie para alimentarse de amor y dejar seco al mundo de este, te atreviste a sentir amor en mi presencia! —Grita furibunda la demonio, mientras destroza una columna de piedra sin importarle ser descubierta.

—Mi señora lo lamento pero es que yo…—Lo piensa unos instantes. —No pude evitarlo simplemente ocurrió. —Responde asustada la Reina Chrysalis.

— ¡Eso no es escusa estúpida! Tienes suerte de que te necesite viva de lo contrario ya hubiera devorado tu inútil alma. — Sentencia Caos molesta, para suerte de las gorgonas heridas Caos desquita su rabia con la Reina pero luego se voltea hacia ellas. —No vuelvan a fallar. —Es todo lo que les dice a las gorgonas heridas.

Chrysalis esta confusa ahora. No sabe ahora si fue buena idea ayudar a Caos ahora.

.

.

.

.

Stormnigth ahora está buscando en el cielo el mini laboratorio de Steel, justo cuando está a punto de rendirse lo encuentra baja del cielo y con poca delicadeza derriba la puerta de metal y busca con desesperación al científico.

Steel al escuchar su puerta caer. Supo enseguida que su espécimen no tomo muy bien la inducción de los nanobots en su organismo; rápidamente toma el interruptor que controla a los nanobots para tener protección, justo a tiempo ya que el selenita no demoro tanto en hallarlo. Furioso vuela hacía él a toda velocidad, el unicornio gris reacciona rápido y oprime el botón de paralizar. Automáticamente los robots dentro hacen que el teniente general se detenga y caiga al suelo sin poder moverse.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste? —Grita molesto el selenita tratando de moverse pero es inútil.

—Me sorprende que puedas moverte los nanobots no deberían ni permitirte hablar es impresionante, por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré lo siguiente ¡Felicidades selenita eres mi primer espécimen de prueba de cura con nanobots. —Contesta prepotente el unicornio de ojos rubí.

—¡Quítame este hechizo ahora! —Demanda furico Stormnight.

—No es un hechizo lo que tienes en tu torrente sanguíneo es lo último en robótica diseñado para curaciones extremas, no se por que te sientes así deberías sentirte afortunado ya no sufrirás las desgracias de la degradación celular como otros y tus heridas sanaran al instante. —Hace una pausa para luego decirle. —Dime ¿Por qué razón ustedes devoraron a los humanos? —Pregunta intrigado Steel.

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Stormnight el tampoco sabe a ciencia cierta que ocurrió con esas creaturas que antiguamente gobernaban la tierra. Lo único que puede hacer es contarle lo que su abuelo le dijo, tal vez si coopera con Steel lo ayude a quitarle los robots.

—Mi abuelo me contó, cuando yo empecé a vivir, que hubo una raza en este mundo que nació con un vacío en el corazón que no podían llenar con nada. Ellos devoraron la tierra, arrastraron el sol hasta el suelo y calcinaron todo lo verde, asesinándose a sí mismos y a varias otras razas. La Luna observó la tierra quemada y decidió darla a luz de nuevo. En nueve meses nació de nuevo la vida.

Pero sobrevivieron. Y de sus despojos se preparaban para volver a devorar la tierra. Nosotros sólo hicimos justicia por tantas vidas que ellos malgastaron inútilmente. Esa es la historia que me contó mi abuelo cuando yo empecé a vivir, así como a él se la contó su abuelo cuando empezó a vivir. —Contesta nostálgico.

—Ya veo, igual Lord Tamashi me conto que su casta fue a tu pueblo y pidió algunos restos humanos, ¿Por qué tu raza se negó? —

—Porque según mi raza el guerrero que asesina a un oponente tiene derecho a reclamar los restos los dragones no hicieron nada según mi abuelo los dragones nos declararon la guerra hasta que lograron robarnos un cráneo humano. —Responde molesto el selenita. —Ya que conteste tus preguntas ¡regrésame a como estaba! —Demanda molesto el selenita.

—No entiendes la importancia de ese experimento, hace ocho años mi país fue víctima de una invasión por parte de unas bestias terroríficas que buscaban secuestrar a la princesa y robarnos nuestras gemas sagradas. Por fortuna no llevaron a cabo su plan pero igual eso le costo la vida a mi esposa. —Eso ultimo lo menciona llorando. —¿Tienes idea acaso de lo horrible que me sentí al no poder proteger a mi esposa, a mi hijo y a la princesa siendo el general? ¿ser un fenómeno de ojos rojos y tenebrosos por la idiotez e imprudencia de tú padre? No claro que no al menos lo que te hice a ti no es nada en comparación a ese que llame padre hizo conmigo. —Ya no puede continuar hablando por comienza a llorar por raro que suene pensar en su triste infancia y a su amor fallecido hace florecer su lado sensible.

—La razón por la que quiero que me regreses a la normalidad es porque mi tribu odia la tecnología que tanto amas si descubren que ahora soy tecnología podrían matarme, además entiéndelo no fue tu culpa nada de lo que te ocurrió el destino tuvo que ver pero no por ello, puedes ir por allí haciéndole lo que quieres a otros. —Le contesta Storminight conmovido por su relato.

Steel para de llorar y ve al teniente general, por alguna razón siente que tiene razón. Y le sorprende que el siendo tan inteligente no se diera cuenta de ello. Steel oprime el botón de apagado, automáticamente los nanobots dejan de funcionar y Stormnight recupera movilidad.

—Listo los nanobots ya están desactivados no puedo sacarlos pero apagados ya no funcionan es como si fueras el de siempre. Por favor perdóname por haberte hecho eso. —Habla arrepentido el científico.

El barbaro se limita a solo darle un codazo de agradecimiento y se va caminando por el pequeño laboratorio, casi llegando a la salida se topa con una capsula con un vidrio empañado. Curioso lo limpia y ve la cara de una unicornio sumergida en un liquido extraño con un sistema de respiración. Lo que lo asusta y retrocede se topa con Steel de nuevo.

—¿No viste lo que hay dentro de eso o sí? —Pregunta serio el general de Sinfonía.

—em... no... no... no... no vi ninguna yegua muerta... —Contesta nervioso para luego desesperarse—¿Crees que miento? ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¿Acaso eres dueño de la verdad? —

Steel solo se ríe por su exaltación.

—No está muerta amigo mío más bien es un duplicado genético de mi esposa, pero no importa pronto estará terminada. —

El selenita no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le dice.

—Em.. sí, sí, claro, entendido. —

—En fin mi amigo guerrero cuando quieras puedes tomar el té conmigo y mi señora esposa mientras estemos en Canterlot. —Dice cordial Steel guiándolo personalmente a la salida una vez fuera el guerrero le responde.

—S-será un... un gusto. —Es todo lo que le dice para luego marcharse si algo tenía claro es que los Sinfonianos están mal de la cabeza.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight **** Anacoreta** **Alejandro Diaz**


	11. La reunion de los sabios parte 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka, Omar son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Baka : Idiota o imbécil en japonés **

**Konichiwa: buenas tardes en japonés**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

**La Reunión de los sabios parte 1**

Al llegar al castillo los niños se acomodan, Ryu aprovecha para llevar a Spike a la planta alta seguidos de Deshi.

— ¡Vaya Ryu se tomo enserio eso de tener otro amigo dragón! —Comenta divertida Laya.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta interesada Fluttershy.

—Ryu no tiene muchos amigos dragón de su edad, más bien exceptuando a Deshi no tiene ningún amigo dragón de su edad por eso le emociona la idea de que Spike sea su amigo. —Explica entristecido Rock.

— ¿De qué hablas Rock? Ryu es un niño agradable ¿Qué razón tendrían los demás dragones de su edad para excluirlo? —Pregunta indignada Twilight.

—Verán el por ser el príncipe casi nunca tuvo una vida normal, la mayor parte de su tiempo su padre lo obliga a entrenar con el cuñado de Deshi para ser un gran samurái y con él mejor clan ninja para que sea un gran guerrero, él tiene poco tiempo de descanso que emplea para pasarlo con Deshi y cuando lo visitamos a jugar con nosotros. —Contesta Laya.

—Vaya pobrecito estoy segura que se llevara bien con Spike, él también quiso tener un amigo dragón de su edad. —Comenta alegre Twilight.

—Lady Sparkle hay algo que queremos preguntarle ¿Por qué Spike vive con usted en y no en Draconia? — Cuestiona Rock.

Twilight guarda un momento de silencio y se pone a pensar de qué forma convincente explicarles ese delicado tema a Rock y a Laya.

—Lo único que sé es que me hicieron empollarlo para mi prueba de admisión para la academia de magia, nunca me dijeron de donde vino su huevo. —Es todo lo que dice la unicornio. —Lamento no poder darles más información. —Agrega apenada.

—Descuide Lady Sparkle somos conscientes de que a usted le negaron ese tipo de información pero la interrogante que tengo ahora es saber ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Si usted iba a empollar el huevo tenían que informarle de su origen. — Admite intrigado Rock.

—Se que debieron hacer eso pero no lo hicieron, mejor preocúpense por buscar sus habitación tenemos una agenda que mantener. —Regaña fastidiada Twilight a los niños mientras los empuja para que suban las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación destinada a Ryu el pequeño dragón y Spike acomodan las cosas de la maleta que lleva el príncipe. En eso Spike encuentra veinte comics muy raros para él por supuesto en idioma japonés.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta curioso Spike ojeando el comic.

— ¡Es el primer tomo de Mifune el samurái Errante! —Aclara feliz Ryu quitándole con delicadeza el tomo. —Es mi manga favorito o como ustedes les dicen comics, trata de un dragón samurái que lucha por los derechos de los ciudadanos comunes, junto a él lucha un dragón de Zmey. —Dice el dragoncito verde señalando a un dragón de la casta de Spike muy parecido a como el dragoncito morado se imagino en la fantasía donde salvaba a Rarity.

— ¡Wow! —Exclama alegre Spike.

—Si ¿quieres leerlos conmigo? —Invita Ryu a su nuevo amigo.

— ¡Sí! — Responde emocionado Spike.

Deshi aprovecha eso y vuela por los corredores buscando a Rock, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra y por fortuna solo acomodando sus cosas.

—Rock-kun. —Llama disimuladamente la dragoncita pelinegra.

—Deshi, ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta fastidiado el potro gris.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas? Vengo aquí por el plan ¿tienes el somnífero? —Pregunta interesada.

—Si lo tengo. —Responde el pequeño unicornio sacado de su maleta una gran bolsa de polvos.

—Bien nos vemos abajo detrás del castillo. —Le dice entusiasmada Deshi.

Rock solo bufa molesto por la situación en la que su amiga lo esta metiendo.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después Rock ya se encuentra detrás del castillo cerca del laberinto donde Discord manipulo a las amigas de Twilight. Deshi aparece luego con tres enorme barriles de cidra de manzana.

—¿Y esos barriles? —Pregunta intrigado.

—Me los vendió A.J-san, me serán útiles para lo que pienso hacer. —

—Como quieras, aquí tienes. —Le entrega Rock la bolsa con somnífero. —Ese somnífero especial simula los efectos del alcohol, así que ese sujeto no notara la diferencia. —Le informa Rock.

Deshi vierte el somnífero en los tres barriles de cidra.

— ¿Lista? —Pregunta Rock listo para hacer un hechizo que ella solicito.

—Lista. —Responde con decisión en sus ojos.

Rock lanza un hechizo de su cuerno y con él hace que Deshi envejezca hasta ser una dragón adulta de un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Deshi vuela a un pequeño arroyo cercano y ve su reflejo en este y se sorprende al ver su nuevo aspecto.

— ¡Genial! —Exclama jubilosa al ver su considerable cambio. — ¿Ahora quien es la enana plana?** Baka** odioso. —Comenta alegre Deshi al recordar lo que Lezhdraka le había dicho hace horas.

—Deshi se consciente de lo siguiente, el hechizo es temporal y el somnífero considerando que la víctima es un dragón demorara media hora en hacer efecto tendrás que entretenerlo hasta que haga efecto. —Le advierte Rock.

—Tranquilo Rock-Kun lo tengo todo bajo control, ahora si me disculpas iré a cambiarme me pondré un kimono que me prestó mi hermana. —Anuncia volando contenta.

Rock solo la ve con preocupación esperando que no le pase nada.

.

.

.

.

Nadeshiko se termina de vestir, ahora usa un kimono que le llega hasta las rodillas, y con un escote algo pronunciado para llamar la atención con eso seguro lo tendrá engatusado lo suficiente para que acceda a todo lo que quiera. Con sigilo vuela hasta un pequeño lugar de bosque Everfree ahora que están grande como un árbol esconde en uno de estos una Katana y una muda de ropa y un aerosol mágico color rosa. Debajo de este deja los barriles de cidra. Ata un hilo a la rama del árbol para no perderse. Mientras vuela para encontrarse con el dragón que mas detesta en el mundo recuerda con tristeza a su vecina Babayaga y la forma cruel y baja que empleo para pedirle las fotos.

_Ella baja de su casa para visitar a su vecina la médium Babayaga Raimon, famosa por ser la mejor en todo Japón y claro tener una peculiaridad notable._

_La médium por motivos personales decidió mudarse a la montaña para no ser vista por su pueblo. Su razón es obvia su rostro es espantoso. Por alguna razón el resto de ella no era feo, solo su rostro por eso lo oculta con un velo, la casa de Babayaga es grande pero para alguien que puede volar no es difícil tocar la puerta. _

—_**Konichiwa**__ Deshi-chan ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Pregunta alegre la dragón de color celeste y largo cabello morado, de buen físico, su rostro aunque está cubierto con un velo negro se pueden apreciar sus ojos ámbar bajo de la tela._

—_**Konichiwa **__Raimon-san tengo algo que decirle._ —_Dice sería Deshi a su vecina, es su vecina por que su casa esta debajo de la suya._

—_Si claro pasa._ — _Babayaga la deja pasar y la pequeña entra._

_Siendo una solterona la médium es organizada y aunque casi nadie la visita seguido por su rostro. Tiene mucho dinero gracias a los trabajos que su padre Kenichi Raimon hizo para Asura y Tamashi, Deshi toma asiento en la sala mientras la dragón celeste va por algo de té y se sienta frente a ella._

—_¿De qué quieres hablarme?_ — _Pregunta curiosa Babayaga._

—_Vera ¿recuerda al general Wyvern que visito el reino años atrás?_ —

_La médium se emociona corazones brotan de su cuerpo mientras sus hermosas garras se unen y suspira con delicadeza._

—_¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo olvidar a un macho tan apuesto? No he parado de pensar en él, incluso compre una cama matrimonial regale la anterior ya encargue mi vestido de boda por si acaso regresa, incluso hice un peluche a su imagen para poder abrazarlo todas las noches._ — _Contesta risueña mientras abraza un peluche con el aspecto de Lezhdraka y este rechina._

_Deshi ve con un poco de incomodidad la escena, nunca pensó que alguien tan querido por ella se pudiera fijar en un degenerado como ese. Ni siquiera Babayaga debía fijarse en un idiota como ese._

—_Si como ese Wyvern me pidió unas fotos atrevidas de usted para poder recordarla, pero como es muy tímido me pidió que fuera personalmente con usted a pedírselas._

_Babayaga se queda de piedra un momento analizando sus palabras, al principio parece que no toma muy bien esa declaración pero luego chilla de alegría y abraza con fuerza a la pequeña._

—_¡Claro que si lo hare! Aunque con el velo puesto._ —_Agrega avergonzada._

—_No mujer él quiere ver su rostro._ —_Le anima Deshi._

—_¿Enserio?_ _—_

—_Si enserio, no tiene de que avergonzarse usted es más que un rostro, su belleza interior supera un rostro feo._ — _Le corrige Deshi tratando de hacerla sentir mejor._

—_Si tú lo dices solo espero que no vomite al ver mi cara._ —

—_No lo hará se lo prometo._ — _Asegura alegre Deshi._

Desde ese día se sintió un ser bajo y miserable mentirle así a una muy querida vecina suya que la ha ayudado a comunicarse espiritualmente con su madre fallecida, solo para jugarle un broma a un tipo al que le guarda especial rencor.

Sigue volando hasta llegar casi al lugar donde Lezhdraka esta vigilando, se asegura primero que no haya otro guardia Wyvern cerca. Y en efecto no hay aprovecha esa oportunidad y vuela hasta donde está el desprevenido dragón. Este se asombra al ver a una hermosa hembra acercarse a es de manera coqueta.

—Oye Lindo ¿no quieres ir al bosque a beber unas copas conmigo? — Pregunta de forma atrevida Nadeshiko adulta para llamar su atención y llevarlo al bosque.

—Pues claro, preciosa, creo recordarte de cierto viaje, pero qué va. Soy Lezhdraka, General de las Doce Antorchas, ¿y tú eres?"—Pregunta interesado el Wyvern por tal repentina y agradable sorpresa.

—Que importa solo quiero que vengas Si.— le dice poniéndole ojitos.—Te divertirás.— Agrega insinuante abrazándolo del cuello aunque en su interior desea estrangularlo.

—Bueno, linda, si lo explicas así, pues vamos a lo oscurito no te arrepentirás de venir conmigo, sé como hacer sentir a una dragona como una Diosa— Fanfarronea mientras se levanta de su posición para ver mejor a Deshi.

Esta vuela hacia el bosque siguiendo el hilo que ella puso como guía seguida de Lezhdraka llegan al árbol donde ella coloco los barriles y sus cosas Deshi se sienta bajo el árbol que aunque parezca mentira es un poco más grande que ambos dragones. Haciéndole un ademan al guerrero para que se siente a su lado.

— Por supuesto que me encantaría estar contigo pero antes ¿no quieres beber algo?— le pregunta ella dándole un barril de cidra con somnífero.

—Beberé lo que me pongas preciosa.— responde él dándole una nalgada como buen dragón que es.

Ella se contiene para no tomar la katana oculta en el árbol y usarla para cortarle la garra.

Pasa buen rato y el dragón termino el primer barril de cidra somnífero, pero al parecer se le ve que esta desesperado y eso Deshi lo nota para evitar un enorme problema que seguro no planifico al pensar eso decide entretenerlo con una plática.

—¿Que parte de ti temes perder más Lezhdraka san?— Pregunta ella para ver que parte de él corta con su katana.

—Bueno siempre he dicho que lo mejor de mí son mis escamas de la cabeza—Admite acariciando con cariño sus rastas.

—Enserio ¿no hay alguna parte de usted más importante?—

Dice frustrada por qué cree que es poco.

—Tengo otra parte importante y que temo perder... pero esa la conocerás en un momento—Se reí como un idiota pensando que hizo un buen chiste.

—Oh si claro me imagino que siendo un macho de tanto renombre debe tener una novia—

Lezhdraka deja de reír y empieza a mirar el suelo

—yo... una vez...—

Se llevaría una mano a la frente para que ella no vea que se le van a salir las lágrimas.

Por dentro Deshi está feliz de haberlo hecho llorar pero finge que lo compadece —Lo lamento no debí decir eso.—

—No, no, no importa. La vida es cruel—Responde aun llorando.

—¿Quiere más cidra? —Pregunta Deshi tratando de hacer que el consuma mas somnífero.

—¡Pues claro!— ahí le regresa la alegría y se bebe un barril entero.

—Dígame ¿hay alguna hembra a la que usted recuerda haber herido?—Lo pregunta disimulando su enojo y abrazándolo falsamente.

—¡Uh! perdí la cuenta hace tiempo, pero no las olvido. Siempre regresan, cada una, como fantasmas a atormentarme. Y sólo puedo beber. La bebida espanta a los fantasmas, aunque no los espanta del todo—Se pone a mirar su rostro en la cidra, triste de nuevo.

—Pero alégrese yo no soy un fantasma uff hace tanto calor quizás deba ponerme más fresca— dice bajando un poco el kimono de la parte de sus hombros.

Los ojos de Lezhdraka se abren

—¡Así me gusta!—Estira un brazo y abraza a Deshi.

—E- Espera primero un masaje y luego eso—Él se decepciona un poco

—Está bien. Ten cuidado con las cicatrices—

Deshi prosigue y le retira la armadura al dragón, y disimulando su asco le masajea la espalda. Pasan algunos minutos y como un milagro del cielo para ella el dragón sede a los efectos del somnífero. Cosa que ella aprovecha para sacar el aerosol mágico y pintar su armadura de color rosa y se la coloca de nuevo. Arrastra su enorme cuerpo que sorpresivamente no se despierta en el trayecto debido a los golpes de su cabeza con los árboles. Lo deposita donde estaba antes y se retira a un escondite.

Allí puede ver que los demás guardias lo encuentran y comienzan a reírse de él. Este despierta y para su disgusto ve su armadura pintada con ese molesto color.

—Jajaja Lezhdraka es una nena se pinto su armadura de rosa. —Bromean los dragones que están cerca.

—Les juro que no se que sucedió seguro aquí hay una bruja que seduce dragones para luego humillarlos. —Afirma Lezhdraka poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Si claro, claro una bruja. —Se burlan los demás Wyvern.

Lezhdraka se enoja y les da una paliza, y quitarle la pintura a su armadura.

Deshi desde su escondite se ríe a carcajadas, pronto el efecto del hechizo de vejez termina y por supuesto el kimono ya no le queda. Decide ir de nuevo al árbol donde guardo un kimino de su edad normal, guarda el de su hermana y a duras penas puede cargar la katana. Vuelve al castillo donde por fortuna Ryu y Spike siguen leyendo los mangas.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Fluttershy ahora esta en la estancia del palacio contenta de al fin estar en un lugar seguro en lugar del bosque Everfree. Se alegra mucho al ver se acerca su novio Reaver, pero esa alegría se disipa al ver que su rostro no es alegre.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta preocupada.

—Hoy te vi hablando con una llama macho ¿Quién era? —Pregunta el pegaso marrón con vergüenza en sus ojos ocultando un poco sus celos.

Fluttershy se alivia y mejor decide decirle parcialmente la verdad.

—E-es solo un amigo no te preocupes. —Responde la pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Reaver se calma al oír esa respuesta que aunque no le convence mucho su respuesta sabe que debe confiar en ella.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde los niños ahora incluido Omar ya que Rarity y Sweetie Belle fueron por él solo para que los acompañara a cenar. Después de comer cosa que fue difícil para muchos de los invitados ya que Ryu devoro casi toda la comida del banquete, ya en el salón los niños se reunieron en un círculo, Ryu esta vez lleva puesto un medallón con símbolos extraños.

—Oye Ryu ¿Qué significa el medallón que tienes en tú cuello? —Cuestiona Spike.

—Esta cosa es otra forma de etiquetar a las clases sociales para nosotros los dragones, este medallón que por supuesto lleva el símbolo de la Alianza Draconiana me identifica como príncipe en todos los sub reinos. —Informa el dragoncito rubio.

—¿Sub Reinos? —Pregunta intrigada Scootalo.

—Si aunque Draconia es un país esta dividido en muchos sub reinos cada uno gobernado por un rey y futuro sabio, por supuesto el gobernante legítimo de Draconia en todo el sentido de la palabra es el gran Zeref a él, le debemos nuestra existencia y claro haber salvado al mundo de la destrucción. —Agrega Ryu en forma tenebrosa lo último.

—¿Cómo salvo al mundo? —Cuestiona incrédulo Omar.

—Creo que será mejor que les cuente la leyenda de Deliora. —Dice de manera siniestra asustando a todos.

—¿D-Deliora? —dice asustada Sweetie Belle, Omar la abraza para reconfortarla.

—Si Deliora el Dragon Dios Profano, todo comenzó cuando Zeref creo a todas las castas de dragones, él y su hermano eran similares a Celestia y Luna-sama los dos trataban de mantener al mundo en equilibrio para salvaguardar la supervivencia de nosotros los dragones, los problemas comenzaron cuando Deliora intento exterminar a las creaturas no dragones. Zeref sama se interpuso pelearon en el plano astral durante novecientos años, hasta que al fin Zeref-sama logro sellar casi todos los poderes de Deliora dejándolo como una amenaza menor, pero aun así Deliora es un dragón astuto puede tomar la forma de cualquiera y cualquier cosa. Aun vaga por el mundo conocido buscando algo que le devuelva sus profanos poderes por completo y con ello. —Hace una pausa y ve satisfecho que asusto a Applebloom y sus amigas incluyendo a Laya y Deshi. —¡Devorara la carne de los no dragones! —Ruge mientras eleva sus pequeñas garras y abre bien su boca mostrando sus colmillos para verse más aterrador.

Las chicas gritan pero los chicos lo ven de forma algo desaprobatoria por haber hecho eso.

—Oh vamos es un cuento de terror no tiene chiste si no asustas a nadie. — Se justifica el príncipe dragón.

—Ryu-kun hay rumores que este año no se permitirán no dragones en el festival. —Avisa entristecida Deshi.

—Que lastima. —Concuerda Ryu.

Sweetie Belle piensa unos instantes y viene a su cabeza una idea.

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclama la potranca llamado la atención de todos.

—Mi hermana tiene un traje de dragón podemos usarlo para ir disfrazados al festival. —

Todos quedan encantados con esa idea, Omar se va con Rarity y Fluttershy de vuelta a su casa. El resto de niños se van a dormir.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasan y la noche acaba trayendo a Canterlot un nuevo día.

El festival de los sabios ya esta preparado Lezhdraka aun vigila la entrada principal junto con algunos Wyvern cerca hay una dragonas adolecentes que ven una revista de chicas donde hay un Top 10 de los machos más guapos.

—Qué guapo es Suigetsu Honda que lástima que este casado— Comenta una.

—Lord Lucius aun busca esposa quizás este sea nuestro año— Dice otra.

Lezhdraka por casualidad se le ocurre preguntar si hay un Wyvern en esa lista.

—Los Wyvern son horrendos por eso Tu casta no esta jaja—Se ríen.

—tontas dragonas, los wyverns mantenemos funcionando el país, ¡Algún día se acabará la esclavitud y tendremos derechos! ¡Y cuando ese día llegue, será hermoso!— Grita entusiasmado.

Y entonces se acerca un soldado.

—Oye, ¿estás sobrio, cierto?—Pregunta preocupado el guardia.

—Tranquilo no pasa nada ya nos ibamos.— y las tres se van cuchicheando de lo tonto que es Lezhdraka.

— ¡Agh, dame una cerveza!— gruñe escupiendo.

—Ya déjalas son tontas no entienden la importancia que tenemos por cierto tienes un pergamino de parte de Lord Lucius parece importante.—

—Veamos que quiere ese viejo verde— Bufa molesto Lezhdraka tomando el pergamino lo lee detenidamente.

—¿Qué dice ?—le pregunta el guardia

—Que al fin esos vejestorios se dan cuenta de que esto es un ritual sagrado, y no una feria estúpida Dile a todos que está prohibida la entrada a los que no son dragones.—Dice alegre el Wyvern.

—Como ordenes pero te sugiero que tengas más respeto a los sabios ademas recuerda que el gran Zeref estará presente no debemos matar a los no dragones solo excluirlos.—

—Qué respeto, dime que han hecho por nuestro pueblo. ¿Acaso hay un sabio wyvern? Pero está bien, no los matemos—

—Lo digo por Zeref el gran dios puede ver lo que hacemos y hay una pena capital si matamos a un no dragón en presencia de Zeref.—Dice con cautela el guadia.

—La vida es cruel. Dame un poco de cerveza—

—Bien solo no te distraigas.— le dice dándole una botella.—Por ahora serás el único que vigile así que no te vayas.— Le advierte el guardia marchándose.

No muy lejos de allí Rock, Laya y las Cutie Mark Crusades. Acompañan a Ryu, Deshi y Spike vistiendo el disfraz de dragón que usaron Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Twilight solo que para garantizar mas realismo Rock tapo los hoyos para ver y les dio a todos lentes de visión de rayos X para que pudieran ver atravez del disfraz para evitar sospechas. Llegan a la entrada y Lezhdraka registra a Spike y a Ryu a Deshi no porque ya la conoce pero al registrar a los ponis en el traje de dragón es lógico que ahora el disfraz ya no es tan buena idea ya que este encuentra el cierre lo abre y saca a los cinco ponis de allí.

—¡Fuera de aquí, mugriento equino muerto de hambre! ¡Es sólo para dragones! —Grita a punto de aplastar a Rock con su pata, pero Ryu y Spike se interponen.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —Pregunta desconcertado Lezhdraka.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de intentar lastimar a nuestros amigos! —Grita molesto Ryu.

—¡Si quieres meterte con alguien hazlo con alguien de tu especie y tamaño abusivo! —Concuerda molesto Spike.—¿Cómo puede usted tener el derecho de excluir a los no dragones? —Pregunta aun indignado el dragoncito morado.

—Creo que es una injusticia Zeref sama no lo permitiría. —Dice Ryu.

—Mira mocoso, eres muy joven y aún tienes muchas lecciones que aprender sobre la vida. La primera lección es que nada en la vida es justo.— Responde con los brazos cruzados.

—Hablas mucho para ser un gusano asqueroso no mereces ser Llamado dragón. —Comenta altanero Ryu enojando mucho a Lezhdraka.

—¿Cómo me has llamado maldito e inmundo hijo de una serpiente y una lagartija? ¡Mejor váyanse de aquí antes de que los saque a patadas, ratas asquerosas! —Grita furioso el Wyvern con los puños en alto.

—¿Cómo me Llamaste plebeyo? — Dice Ryu sacando de su Yukata el medallón que lo categoriza como príncipe.

Lezhdraka deja caer la alabarda, se pone en blanco por el miedo y se arroja a los pies de Ryu.

Con voz zalamera y nerviosa le implora—Perdone, Dios-de-los-Wyverns-Pequeña-Majestad... me dejé llevar por la ira... el azúcar es malo para mi mente... aquí me falta oxígeno... perdóneme Dios-de-los-Wyverns-Pequeña-Majestad... ¿No le dirá de esto a su padre, cierto? Sólo era... una broma... ni sé lo que dije... —Contesta nervioso.

—Más te vale que no vuelva a oír que insultas o Maltratas a un poni si me llego a enterar de eso le diré a mi padre q mande a cortar tu lengua viperina y la arroje a las gaviotas. —Amenaza Ryu al Wyvern.

Este se asusta más.

—No... No volverá a pasar... todos saben que los ponis me caen bien... como ordene, Señor, Rey, Príncipe, Majestad, Dios... ¡POR FAVOR NO ME CORTE LA LENGUA!" —Grita aterrado completamente en el suelo y casi llorando.

—Más te vale vamos chicos. —Dice triunfante el dragoncito verde, ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigos quienes entran sigilosos al lugar, mirando con extrañez a Lezhdraka que esta en el suelo haciéndoles alabanzas.

Al entrar van a un lugar oculto donde los ponis vuelven a ponerse el disfraz de dragón, no solo por la advertencia de que los no dragones eran vetados. También estaba presente la amenaza de ser devorados por algún dragón carnívoro. Igual les encanta el lugar tan hermoso y lleno de vida se oye a lo lejos el sonido de un instrumento estridente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta asustada Applebloom.

—Es un anuncio de los sabios más poderosos. —Contesta Ryu.

Van a donde todos los dragones de diferentes castas se agrupan y allí se pueden apreciar a tres enormes dragones. Uno es un dragón de color dorado con alas, su cabello es rojo carmesí y sus ojos son verdes y a diferencia de los otros dos dragones este viste un traje elegante. Él segundo dragón es de la casta de Ryu es del mismo color de escamas y melena solo que es del doble del tamaño de Tamashi y por ultimo y no menos importante un dragón enorme de la casta de Spike y casualmente los mismo colores ese dragón en particular está muy triste.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Pregunta Laya.

—El dragón presumido es Lucius Dunas, el segundo dragón es Asura-sama el abuelo de mi koichi y el tercer dragón es Nefren Laska los tres son los sabios más poderosos. —Contesta Deshi.

—Queridos hermanos y hermanas este día lamentamos informar que es la fecha donde el hijo de Nefren fue asesinado y su nieto Hedrar Laska secuestrado tan solo tómense un minuto de silencio. —Anuncia Lucius.

Todos se quedan callados mirando tristes el suelo.

Luego los tres sabios se marchan y los niños caminan por unos minutos y llegan aun enorme Domo donde hay muchos guardias protegiendo el lugar.

—Este seguro es el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la reunión. —Asegura Deshi.

—¡Si! Tenemos que verla. —Dice emocionado Ryu.

—¿Estas loco? Podrían descubrirnos. —Regaña molesto Rock.

—Eres un Unicornio usa un hechizo de invisibilidad o algo así. —Corrige molesto Ryu.

—Bien pero no me hago responsable si se me acaba la energía. —Advierte este.

Hace brillar su cuerno y hace un hechizo para hacerlos invisibles de forma tal que los guardias Wyvern no se dan cuenta, con su cuerno eleva a todos lo ponis que están junto a él y Laya en el traje de dragón mientras Ryu y Deshi elevan a Spike se posicionan en un lugar seguro en el techo del Domo un punto ciego donde los Wyvern no pueden verlos, Rock desase el hechizo ven que hay un hueco donde se puede ver y oír claramente lo que los sabios hablan.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta** **Alejandro Diaz**


	12. La reunion de los sabios parte 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

**La Reunión de los sabios parte 2**

El lugar era inmenso iluminado solamente por velas. Los enormes dragones de todas las estirpes están sentados en una gigantesca mesa redonda. Su tamaño colosal se debe a que esos dragones han vivido más de mil años. Él único dragón que no está sentado es Lucius Dunas a sus cinco mil novecientos noventa y ocho años el aparenta ser un dragón joven y apuesto eso no se lo debe a extensos ejercicios o a una dieta sana su falso aspecto juvenil se lo debe a la magia. Por ser uno de los magos más poderosos de Draconia es respetado y temido por muchos. El lidero a los dragones en las guerras continentales. Ahora se encuentra frente al resto de sabios exponiendo un tema que por siglos han tenido que discutir.

—Por eso yo digo que los Wyverns no deben ser libres ¿Para qué? Piénsenlo un momento. Si liberamos a esas apestosas bestias de carga tendríamos que otorgarles riquezas, tendrían el derecho de tener un trono y un rey y claro si tienen un rey. Pronto nos acompañara un sucio y asqueroso Wyvern en esta sala como sabio. — Menciona lo último molesto el dragón pelirrojo.

—Lucius eso es absurdo ¿Qué acaso deseas que esos pobres dragones sufran bajo el yugo de la esclavitud solo por que a ti no te apetece que tengan los mismos derechos que nosotros? —Pregunta Molesto Nefren Laska.

—Nefren-san tiene razón Lucius-san esto debe parar. —Afirma Asura Asakura con los mismos ánimos que su compañero.

—Ustedes dos no tienen ni idea de lo que hablan claro para ustedes que no dependen de la mano de obra esclava es muy fácil juzgarme ¿cierto? Ignoran que sus queridos amigos tienen una jerarquía similar a la nuestra. —Contesta hábilmente el dragón dorado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lucius? —Pregunta furioso Nefren.

—Se los planteare de esta forma. —Lucius saca de su elegante esmoquin un plano donde están dibujadas las distintas razas de ponys y su posición en Equestria. —Como podrán ver aquí está un plano de las distintas razas de ponys y su posición en este sucio país nedrak. En la cima están los Alicornios los equivalente a Lord Zeref, debajo de estos están los unicornios los equivalentes a nosotros los sabios, debajo de ellos están los pegasos los equivalentes a nuestros hijos los reyes y el resto de la población Drakon y por ultimo y menos importantes los ponys terrestres los equivalentes a los Wyvern y como estos su deber es servir a las razas superiores. —Explica Lucius de forma satisfactoria su punto convenciendo a la mitad de los sabios.

—¡Los ponys se mejor que eso! —Grita molesto Asura.

—Si aunque tu argumento es aparéntenme aceptable ignoras un detalle Lucius. —Alega Nefren.

—¿Cuál sería? — Pregunta Confiado el elegante dragón dorado.

—La diferencia es que los ponys terrestres no son esclavos ellos tienen los mismos derechos que cualquiera de las que tu denominas "Razas superiores" Y son respetados como tal. — Contesta Nefren confiado de haber torcido la jugada de Lucius.

—Nefren, Nefren, Nefren. Mi muy estimado compañero temo decirte que quizás esa sea una manta pony para ocultar la esclavitud de los Terrestres ¿Por qué creen que les pagan tan mal? Porque prácticamente son esclavos. — Dice triunfante Lucius.

—¡Vives en un mundo erróneo! — Exclama fastidiado Nefren.

—Lucius-san por favor tienes que entender ellos no pueden seguir viviendo así y tú no tienes derecho a mantenerlos con ese denigrante estilo de vida. — Concuerda Asura.

—Si tienen razón. —Contesta calmado el apuesto dragón dorado.

Eso deja confundidos a sus rivales.

—Los que deciden si Wyvern serán libres o no son el resto de los sabios así que son nuestros compañeros los únicos que decidirán si esas bestias serán libres o no así que ¿Qué me dicen compañeros? —Pregunta confiado Lucius al resto de los sabios.

— En nombre del reino Apofis estoy a favor de la abolición. — Contesta un dragón de hocico largo, dos patas y dos alas; sus alas surgen de un dedo a mitad del antebrazo y sus restantes seis dedos sirven para agarras cosas. Sus cuerpos son aplastados y no tienen mucha masa. Su cola es larga y cilíndrica, terminada en una lengüeta en forma de hoja. De color purpura y ojos amarillos.

—El Reino Anfisbena está en contra. — Anuncia un dragón que tiene dos cabezas, una en lugar de la cola, no tiene alas y tiene siete dedos con garras en cada pata. Físicamente sus cuerpos y patas son gruesos. Tiene varios cuernos es su cuerpo que demuestran sus milenios de vida. De coloraciones amarillentos y verdosos.

—El Reino Balaur está a favor. — Anuncia un dragón de proporciones colosales, sin alas y con cuatro patas; su cuerpo es compacto y aplastado, como el de un dragón de Komodo, su cola es gruesa y larga y tienen cinco cuernos en la cabeza.

— El Reino Behemot está en contra. —Dice orgulloso un dragón de cuatro patas, dos brazos y dos alas, cuya morfología recuerda a la de un centauro. Sus brazos terminan en manos de siete dedos con garras planas, tienen una hilera de púas blandas desde su nuca hasta la punta de su cola y sus alas ocupan toda su espalda y tienen una gran envergadura Su coloración va en todas las gamas de azul.

—El Reino Cóatl está a favor. —Avisa firme un dragón sin patas y con un par de alas emplumadas; presenta en todo el cuerpo un plumón velludo con los colores del arco iris, y detrás de su cabeza le crece una corona de plumas imitando los pétalos de un girasol.

—El Reino Boyuna está en contra. — Dice un dragón sin alas ni patas; parecen enormes serpientes, capaces de medir treinta metros de largo. Suelen presentar coloraciones rojizo anaranjado, con dos líneas negras en la espalda que se entrelazan como una cadena de ADN.

—El Reino Tarasco está a favor. — Dice un dragón con cuatro patas y dos alas. Su tronco es del tamaño de un vagón de tren, su cuello es largo y grueso, con una cabeza semitriangular que puede o no presentar escamas largas en forma de cuernos; sus alas fácilmente pueden cubrir todo su cuerpo, y sus colas son largas, gruesas y terminadas en flecha de color bronce.

—Los Reinos Long y Sirrush están en contra. — Anuncian dos Dragones uno alas y con cuatro patas. Tiene ojos de langosta, cuernos de ciervo, morro de buey, nariz de perro, bigotes de bagre, melena de león de color negro, cuerpo de serpiente, escamas de pez y garras de águila. Poseen cuatro dedos en cada pata su color es azul oscuro y el otro es un dragón con cuatro patas y sin alas. Las patas traseras semejan garras de águila y las delanteras de felino; su cuello es largo, tiene cuernos curvos como de antílope, una lengua bífida y una cresta su color es amarillo verdoso.

—Con mi voto suman seis votos en contra de abolir la esclavitud y con los de ustedes dos. —Dice Lucius señalando a Asura y a Nefren. —Suman seis votos a favor y como el reino Draco no tiene derecho a voto este debate queda en empate. — Anuncia alegre Lucius ya que ese empate era sinónimo de que las cosas seguirían como siempre fueron.

—Rayos. —Maldicen Asura y Nefren impotentes.

—¿Puedo hablar? —Pregunta un dragón con dos patas y dos alas; su cabeza es similar a la de un lagarto basilisco común; su morfología alargada, similar a la de un zorro volador filipino, y una cola larga terminada en un apéndice de piel en forma de hoja de laurel. es de color verde con ojos amarillos y cabello castaño.

—Adelante Stefane. — Dice a regañadientes Lucius al dragón.

—Lucius grandísimo cretino si me hubieses permitido votar hubiera votado en contra de la abolición y tu victoria sería más impactante pero lastima. —Confiesa arrogante el dragón verde enfureciendo a Lucius.

—¡Suficiente! El punto es que nada cambia y se acabo este ridículo debate, ahora tenemos un pequeño receso para almorzar y al finalizar Lord Zeref engalanara este Domo con su presencia. —Informa Lucius con ilusión en sus ojos.

Todos los sabios salen del salón dejándolo desierto.

.

.

.

.

Los niños miran con ira e indignación aquello. Los ponis ahora están sin el traje de dragón ya que las crusades y Laya no soportaban estar así.

— ¡Ese Lucius no tiene escrúpulos! — Exclama Ryu en voz baja.

—Yo no se dé que estaban hablando ¿Qué o quiénes son los Wyverns? —Pregunta inocente Applebloom.

Deshi aunque no quiere hablar del tema debido a su temor y desprecio ante los Wyverns decide que ella es la mejor para explicarle, evita que Ryu le informe.

—¿Viste a ese "Adorable" Dragón que casi aplasta a Rock? —Le pregunta Deshi sin disimular su rencor.

—Sí. —

—Eso es un Wyvern más específicamente la casta Marangal. —Informa la dragoncita fucsia.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos? —Pregunta Sorprendida Sweetie belle.

—Se puede decir que los Wyverns me provocan repelús pero como dice un dicho si algo te asusta infórmate. — Es todo lo que dice Deshi con un rostro sombrío inusual en ella.

—Bien tranquila ya entendimos. —Dice nerviosa Scootalo.

Rock vigila que ningún guardia Wyvern los haya visto y por fortuna siguen sin ser vistos.

—Que suerte aun no nos ven será mejor irnos de aquí. — Regaña Rock preocupado.

—¡Aun no Rock-kun! Tenemos que quedarnos un rato mas quiero ver a Zeref-sama. — Contradice molesto Ryu sin intenciones de irse.

—¿Estas loco? — Si ese desagradable Lucius nos ve a nosotros los nedrak estoy seguro que nos comerá o algo así. —Dice molesto Rock.

—Tranquilo no permitiré que ese viejo loco los toque a ustedes además no tenemos de que preocuparnos esos tontos Wyverns no nos han visto no nos hace ningún daño quedarnos un poco más. —Explica Ryu tratando de convencer a su amigo.

Rock solo lo mira con enojo pero no se va, gesto que Ryu interpreto como aprobación a su argumento. Ve hacía donde esta Spike.

—Spike-kun ¿No estás emocionado? Por fin veremos a Zeref-sama el dragón perfecto. — Le dice Ryu a Spike con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

— Pues si desde que me hablaron de él siento una gran curiosidad por conocerlo. —Admite Spike.

—Pronto lo averiguaras amigo. —Es todo lo que le dice por que después se escucha la puerta del salón del consejo se abre.

Los pequeños guardan silencio a la espera de lo que pasara. Los enormes dragones se sentaron de nuevo en sus asientos todos ellos incluyendo a Lucius Dunas guardaban silencio como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar.

De la nada un enorme vórtice de color blanco y brillante de el un enorme dragón aparece. Los ocho niños quedaron estupefactos al ver a ese magnifico dragón conocido como Zeref. El es un hermoso y enorme dragón blanco como la nieve de bellas alas emplumadas, con cuatro patas, sus escamas brillan como el sol, sus ojos son azules como el cielo y en su cabeza tiene una corta pero hermosa cabellera blanca.

—Hijos míos. — Su voz suena con un eco arrullador y hermoso pero a la vez firme. —¿Ya llegaron a un acuerdo? —

—Mi señor por aclamación popular las cosas seguirán como siempre. —Informa Lucius con una gran sonrisa Nefren y Asura se limitan a mirarlo con ira.

—No sabes cuanta pena me da oír eso hijos míos cuando los cree a ustedes yo tenía la esperanza de que no sucumbieran a ese tipo de jerarquía cruel se quienes son los que desean un cambio los que no lo desean les suplico piénsenlo. Yo no puedo obligarlos a cambiar no es mi naturaleza es cuestión de que ustedes cambien para bien y hagan lo correcto. —Dice un poco triste y decepcionado el dios dragón.

En el techo de Domo Spike por accidente hace un movimiento brusco en una zona que aparentemente los Wyvern no ajustaron bien haciendo que el lugar donde ellos están sentados colapse y caen abruptamente en medio de la mesa.

Todos los sabios y Zeref miran asombrados a los pequeños intrusos. Los niños están asustados haciéndose la misma pregunta.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

_Continuara._

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser**


	13. La reunion de los sabios parte 3

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing. Goldmoon es propiedad de Wandering Wing y mía**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

**La Reunión de los sabios parte 3**

Todos los sabios miran asombrados y molestos a los pequeños intrusos. Spike, Deshi y los ponis están asustados Ryu trata de mantener la calma para no asustar a sus amigos más de la cuenta.

Asura está preocupado no solo por su nieto. Le preocupan también los ponis, Spike y Deshi, sabe que aparte de Nefren y los demás pacifistas los otros sabios como Lucius aborrecen y detestan a los ponis. Y son conocidos también como dragones sanguinarios y de corazón y mente fríos como el hielo. Por fortuna Zeref sigue inmutable mira con serenidad la escena como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la intromisión de los pequeños. Pero a Lucius sí.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —Grita molesto el dragón dorado como el oro, sus ojos verdes brillan de ira. —

Nefren mira con atención a los pequeños para ver si puede identificarlos. Reconoce a Ryu y a Deshi por eso los pasa de largo pero Spike es el que llama su atención lo contempla por largo tiempo. Spike lo nota.

—S-señor ¿Qué pasa? — Se atreve a preguntar Spike olvidando el temor y timidez que sentía hace unos momentos siendo ahora reemplazados por la incomodidad del momento.

Nefren no lo escucha se acerca más a él y lo olfatea. El olor de Spike parece llamar la atención del viejo dragón recupera la noción del momento y notando su comportamiento decide alejarse avergonzado de Spike con la certeza de que posiblemente él sea su nieto perdido por el momento decide no comentar nada al respecto.

—Oye Asura ¿No es ese tú nieto? —Pregunta Shen Quan el sabio Long señalando a Ryu.

Lucius se vuelve a fijar en los niños y si nota a Ryu.

—Shen tiene razón es tú nieto ¿Qué hacían él, ese niño y la preciosa niñita colgados en el techo como unas vulgares lagartijas? —Pregunta molesto e indignado. —¡Y para colmo de males llevan a estos cinco Nedrak con ellos! —Grita fuera de sí por la presencia de los ponis.

Las crusades y Laya tiemblan de miedo Rock trata de calmarlas. Para buena suerte Lucius se olvida de ellos un momento y se fija en Deshi cosa que la hace sentir incomoda.

—Y tú linda niña ¿Quién eres? —Pregunta galante Lucius ignorando todo lo demás.

El resto de sabios y Zeref bufan molestos ante la actitud del sabio Wyrm lo conocen desde siempre y saben que él tiene predilección por la chicas jóvenes sin discriminar y ahora notan que no le importa si son o no mayores de edad.

—Nadeshiko Haruno prometida del príncipe Ryu. —Se presenta ella. Al escuchar la palabra prometida se deprime pues pensaba que Deshi era soltera.

Y se siente avergonzado ya al ver las miradas acusantes y poco cordiales del resto de sabios y Zeref que lo ven con reproche y enojo por su falta de tacto y profesionalismo. Piensa en una forma de enmendarse y a su cabeza llega una idea.

—Bien lo importante en estos momentos es decidir su pequeño castigo niños y ver qué hacemos con estos Nedrak. —Lucius pronuncia la última palabra con desprecio. —Yo digo que los devorare. — Auto declara el dragón pelirrojo alzando su enorme garra a punto de tomar a los potros para engullirlos pero otra garra de igual tamaño lo detiene, es Asura.

—¡No los toques Lucius! — Grita autoritario Asura Asakura evitando que el Wyrm veterano los toque.

—¿Por qué los defiendes? —Pregunta confundido Lucius.

—Por qué es lo correcto Lucius no voy a permitir que violes un mandamiento de Zeref. — Espeta autoritario Asura.

Lucius trata de sobrepasar a Asura pero al intentarlo el que ahora interfiere en su sanguinaria labor es Nefren que ayuda a su compañero a bloquear al sabio Wyrm evitando que este lastime a los potros.

—¡Esto es una estupidez! —Grita molesto el dragón dorado de ojos jade perdiendo la paciencia.

Zeref que en esos momentos permaneció estático, decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¡Lucius basta! —Grita imperativo por primera vez el Dios dragón llamando la atención de todos los sabios. Lucius en particular se siente aterrado ante semejante comportamiento de parte de Zeref. —Es obvio saber que la curiosidad llevo a estos pequeños a nosotros. Y que su bondad no conoce fronteras ya que quisieron compartir algo de nuestro conocimiento con esto han demostrado ser mucho más bondadosos y gentiles a su corta edad que tu a tus seis mil años Lucius. —

Las palabras de Zeref dejan atónitos a todos los sabios sobre todo a Ryu que no se esperaba tales palabras. Desde el momento en que los descubrieron el pequeño dragón temía ser severamente castigado pero en lugar de un castigo pero su dios en lugar de castigarlo lo felicito ahora supo porque lo llaman El Justo.

—Así que si me disculpan quiero hablar a solas con estos niños antes de que se vayan. —Pide gentilmente el dios dragón

Todos los sabios desalojan temporalmente la sala dejando Zeref solo con los ocho niños.

—En verdad ustedes han demostrado tener suficiente valor y astucia para poder retar sus limitaciones solo para ver esta lamentable reunión. La verdad me duele admitir que llevo más de cinco mil años tratando que convencer a más de la mitad de los sabios para que apoyen a Nefren y a Asura aun siendo el gobernante absoluto de Draconia y todos sus reinos mi naturaleza no me permite imponer mis ideas por sobre la de los demás no sería justo por eso lo llevamos todo a votación pero siempre es igual. Los tacaños esclavistas no quieren dar ni un céntimo de su fortuna y lamentablemente Los Wyvern no son los únicos esclavos. Al parecer me entere de que hay una nueva raza que nació del mestizaje de Ryu y Long que vive en la esclavitud atados al sofocante Yugo de los Wyrm y Long Nefren y Asura apenas acaban de enterarse de ello por lo que esperan el próximo año presentar una nueva petición para abolir la esclavitud en general para todo Draconia. —Dice emocionado Zeref con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro cálido y gentil.

—Espero que mi abuelo y Laska-sama logren su cometido no soporto pensar en las miles de vida inocentes que son compradas, vendidas y explotadas como basura. —Contesta Ryu haciendo una reverencia.

—Pequeño se que eres de corazón puro y noble como el de tú abuelo serás un gran rey eso es seguro. —

Zeref voltea y ve a Spike, se acerca a él. Nervioso el dragoncito morado se inclina ante él como lo hizo Ryu, el dios dragón no puede evitar reírse ante eso.

—No tienes nada que temer pequeño Zmey no te hare daño. Sabes puedo ver tú alma tienes el alma de un rey también y estoy seguro que muy pronto tendrás las respuestas que buscas Spike. —

El pequeño queda impresionado con eso Zeref lo conocía sin haberse presentado incluso sabía su pena por la falta de conocimientos sobre su origen en verdad Zeref era un Dios y mucho más de lo que él creía.

—Bien pequeños tuvieron suficientes aventuras por ahora lo mejor será que se vayan sus amigos están muy preocupados por ustedes y lo mejor es no preocuparlos más les abriré un portal para que puedan estar justo a la salida del Domo. — Ofrece caritativo Zeref abriendo con su magia un vórtice blanco.

Los ocho pequeños lo atraviesan y tal y como dijo Zeref reaparecieron en la entrada del Domo. Por suerte en un lugar lejos de los Wyvern Surudur que vigilaban la entrada.

.

.

.

.

En un remoto lugar de Heaventown una pequeña pegaso amarilla de crin y cola doradas de la edad de Rock sus hermosos ojos son azules como el mar al que va todas las tardes a lanzar piedras. Esta sentada en una nube leyendo un libro su Cutie Mark la delata como amante de la escritura es una pluma para escribir escribiendo una línea curva a su lado esta una bellísima pegaso blanca de crin y cola roja sus ojos son verdes como las esmeraldas. Su Cutie Mark es un Sol sonriente su nombre es Summer Sun es la madre de Sunny Day y Fall Leaf y la madrastra de esa potranca.

—Goldmoon te veo un poco distante hija ¿te ocurre algo? —Pregunta preocupada la pegaso mayor.

—Estoy aburrida sin Laya, Rock y mis hermanos no hay nada que hacer. —Comenta fastidiada Goldmoon en un bostezo.

—Me ofende que digas eso yo aunque sea tu madre siempre estoy dispuesta a divertirme también ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? —Pregunta animada Summer Sun con aire juvenil.

—Pues no se quizás una carrera Sunny y yo siempre nos entretenemos con carreras. —Contesta animada y nostálgica Goldmoon al pensar en su hermanastra mayor.

—¡Entonces preparate! —Exclama emocionada Summer sun lista para despegar.

Goldmoon sonríe de alegría al ver a su madrastra a la que siempre considero su verdadera madre. La potranca también se alista para volar y las sobrevuelan la hermosa ciudad de nubes.

.

.

.

.

Regresando a Canterlot en una mansión extravagante y poco convencional que cierto sabio pudo transportar con su poderosa magia. Una pequeña dragoncita de la edad de Spike planea huir de ella no viajo de su país a Equestria por nada quería siquiera conocer ese país tan exótico y extraño para ella. Su nombre es Claire Dunas nieta del temible Lucius Dunas, la dragoncita es sin duda hermosa sus escamas son doradas como el oro, su largo y ondulado cabello carmesí y por su puesto sus bellos ojos verde. Por nada su abuelo la protege y cuida por que para él es su mayor tesoro pero por desobedecerlo la mantuvo encerrada bajo supervisión perpetua.

Ahora aprovecha el descuido de la criada para escapar por la ventana. Al salir vuela al suelo donde se esconde en unos arbustos tratando de no ser descubierta al ver que no hay moros en la costa. Decide volar lejos de allí planea por lo menos volver antes de que su abuelo regrese de la reunión.

.

.

.

.

Casualmente en ese mismo instante Babayaga Raimon que también había a la capital Equestriana para presenciar la reunión busca con desesperación a Steel Black. Sabe gracias a Ryu y Deshi que él tiene un laboratorio portátil cerca del castillo, se alegra muchísimo al ver la edificación mecánica.

Toca la puerta recién atornillada y espera a que el unicornio gris. Steel la abre y ve impresionado a la dragón celeste que al solo verlo se inclina ante él como si fuese una especie de Rey.

—Se lo suplico ayúdeme. —Dice angustiada Babayaga quitándose el velo revelando su rostro grotesco.

Steel se espanta por unos minutos al verla pero al examinarlo con detalle nota unas letras tatuadas una "S.A" en su mejilla izquierda cosa que asegura no es una marca de nacimiento.

—Señorita Raimon tengo la solución a su problema no se mueva. —Ordena serio Steel que con su cuerno lanza una pequeña esfera de luz que borra las letras de la mejilla de Babayaga al ser borradas toda imperfección del rostro de la joven dragón desaparecen. —Toma. —Le dice Steel entregándole un espejo.

Babayaga no puede creer lo que ve mira a Steel interrogante.

—Vera señorita Raimon seguro noto esas letras en su mejilla ¿cierto? —

Babayaga asiente.

—Esa era una marca de maldición. Seguro obra de algún mago tenebroso, ¿Usted tenía de enemigo alguno? —Pregunta curioso el unicornio de ojos rojos.

—No pero seguro mi padre si él se metió con unos magos hace años según me conto Tamashi-sama. —

—Ya veo seguro alguno de esos magos te maldijo para vengarse de él pero ya no tienes que preocuparte supe que era una maldición lo que padecías por que a los magos tenebrosos les encanta dejar huella en sus maleficios ahora que ya no están esas letras tienes el rostro que siempre debiste tener. —Le anuncia feliz Steel.

La joven médium lo abraza sin saber que decir.

—Espera hay algo que quisiera a cambio de ese favor búscame en dos días y te diré de que se trata. —Es todo lo que le dice antes de cerrar la puerta de su laboratorio.

A la joven médium no le importa que tipo de trabajo sea ese lo único que le importa en ese momento es disfrutar de su verdadero rostro.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser**


	14. Ofrenda Fallida

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

**Bento es ****una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Tradicionalmente el **_**Bentō**_** suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de vegetales. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.**

**Los changelings y los seres magicos ven a caos como una diosa ya que llaman "LA GRAN MADRE"**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas __subrayado son fantasias._

**Ofrenda fallida**

No les costó mucho trabajo a Spike a su grupo recuperar el traje de Balaur que habían dejado en el techo del domo. Las crusades, Rock y Laya se colocan de nuevo ese tonto y a la vez llamativo disfraz. Los ocho tratan de llegar a la salida pero se topan con alguien impidiéndoles temporalmente el paso se trata de nada más ni nada menos que Asura el abuelo de Ryu.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Dice aparentemente serio.

Los demás se mantienen a cierta distancia para no incomodar tanto al nieto como al abuelo.

.

.

.

.

En ese mismo instante en la entrada del festival una nueva y confiada Babayaga se acerca al lugar. Después de que Steel la curara de la maldición que tuvo que padecer toda su vida al fin tiene el valor de acercarse a quien cree ella es el amor de su vida. En sus manos lleva un bento especial para su "querido" Lezdraka en una elegante caja de madera redonda de unos cincuenta centímetros roja como la piel de este. Aunque ella misma admite que desde que lo vio en el palacio del Rey Tamashi tiene una rara obsesión por el color rojo sabe que sin dudo este es su día por fin le confesara sus sentimientos al Wyvern por que solo pensar en el no la deja dormir por las noches y incluso ha tenido sueños inapropiados con él.

Sonríe al ver que esta solo nada la hace mas feliz que eso es sin duda la oportunidad que espero cinco largos años incluso puede imaginárselo.

— _Buenas tardes debes estar cansado de estar bajo el sol todo el día y seguro no has comido nada te prepare algo.— Le saluda tímida con el bento en las manos._

— _Oh, m-muchas gracias— Dice mirándola sorprendido porque una chica linda se acerca a hablarle. — Pero ¿A qué se sé debe esta generosidad? —_

— _Pues no sé cómo explicarlo pero desde aquella vez que fuiste a cipango no he parado de pensar en ti. tú me gustas — Admite roja de pena._

_él se queda boquiabierto unos segundo _

— _¿Yo te gusto? — Pregunta avergonzado —¿Yo? No valgo la pena... es decir, tú eres muy bonita y yo soy horrendo.—_

— _Eso a mi no me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo. —_

— _Tú no sabes las cosas que he hecho. — Contesta Lezhdraka mirando avergonzado el suelo._

— _Tranquilo si realmente estas arrepentido incluso Zeref perdonara Tus faltas yo no soy nadie para juzgarte. —_

_El sonríe avergonzado_

— _Gracias.— Dice tomándole las manos, siente que va a llorar y trata de frenar sus lágrimas_

— _No llores._ — _Pide tierna Babayaga limpiando sus con ternura._

—_No estoy llorando. —Responde avergonzado._

_Ella le roba un beso. El se queda estático y luego de un minuto reacciona._

—_Bésame. Bésame y nunca de alejes de mí. —Dice Lezhdraka con los ojos brillando de esperanza._

—_Jamás me alejaría de ti Koichi. —Afirma Babayaga con una tierna sonrisa._

_El Marangal deja aun lado la comida y la abraza fuerte._

—_¡Cásate Conmigo! — Le propone eufórico._

.

.

.

.

La joven chica Ryu deja de fantasear y nota que otros dos Wyvern se acercan al lugar. Por lo que puede oír desde su escondite esos dos surudur se llaman Kumrezzer y Herzdraka. La presencia de esos dos la desanima mucho ya que ella no esperaba eso. Ahora su plan de confesión amorosa ya era un total y completo fracaso.

Cierto para ella no sería problema confesarle sus sentimientos si solo él estaba presente pero si esos dos estaban allí eso sin duda iba a ser la situación mas bochornosa de su vida.

—¿Qué pasa Bashta Marangal? —Pregunta jovial Kumrezzer. —Con sed y hambre ¿no? —

—Kumrezzer. —Gruñe molesto el Wyvern rojo.

—Herzdraka ¿Me relevas? Tengo un calor horrendo.

—Adelante vete a flojear. — Contesta molesto Herzdraka.

Desde su escondite Babayaga se siente frustrada no sabe que hacer para lograr al menos entregarle en bento a Lezhdraka sin que los otros dos Wyvern la molesten.

"_¡Ya se me pondré el velo!" _Piensa motivada.

Se coloca el velo en su cara para según ella no llamar mucho la atención. Pero ella obviamente ignora que su ahora hermoso rostro no es el único atractivo que tiene su hermosa y joven figura igual llama la atención de los tres Wyvern.

—Vaya es muy bonita. —Comenta Kumrezzer.

Abochornada va a la velocidad de un rayo a dejarle el bento a Lezhdraka en sus manos y entra al festival volando.

—¿Y esto qué es? —Pregunta Lezahdraka sorprendido mirando la caja del bento lo abre y se sorprende al ver que lo que hay dentro es comida. —¡Se ve muy rico! —Exclama sorprendido.

—Que chica tan rara. —Dice Kumrezzer.

—Mira quién habla de rareza. — Se burla Herzdraka.

—Vaya me habría gustado darle las gracias. Es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí. —Admite Lezhdraka.

Babayaga puede oír todo lo que dicen desde donde está por que no se alejo mucho de la entrada.

"_¡Si le gusto! Espero le gusten los camarones que están al fondo del arroz" _ Piensa feliz.

—¡Miren! ¡Al fondo del arroz hay camarones! —Grita feliz Lezhdraka.

—Esa chica te quiere. —Bromea Kumrezzer.

.

.

.

.

Asura mira fijamente a su nieto que tiene la cabeza gacha y siente que va a llorar entiende que quizás su abuelo piensa matarlo o desheredarlo por haberle hecho pasar semejante vergüenza frente a sus colegas. Pero inesperadamente recibe lo que no esperaba un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces abuelo? Yo de deshonre no merezco eso. —El dragoncito verde tiembla y eso el dragón anciano lo percibe.

—Escucha Ryu tú jamás vas a deshonrarme lo que hiciste fue el acto más honorable que pude haber visto en toda mi vida. Por que no solo defendiste tus ideales también retaste tus limitaciones para ponerlo a prueba estoy orgulloso de ti. —Confiesa el Ryu anciano llorando de felicidad.

Los demás pequeños se conmueven al ver ese tierno acto luego de un largo rato abrazados ambos se separan. Asura vuelve a donde se encuentra su amigo Nefren y Ryu regresa con sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí la pequeña Claire Dunas ahora se encuentra en graves problemas unos Changelings la atraparon la tienen en un capullo viscoso de color verde esta asustada. Aunque sabe que es su propia culpa por desobedecer a sus padres y abuelo no sabe que hacer. La pequeña dragoncita dorada trata de retorcerse para abrir el capullo pero no puede. No puede lanzar fuego ni por las manos ni por su boca. Por que sus manos están demasiado húmedas por la baba del capullo y su boca esta amordazada para que no pueda lanzar fuego o declamar ningún hechizo. Con tristeza recuerda por que esta en esa peligrosa situación.

_Ella al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión temporal de su abuelo. Vuela a las cercanías del Bosque Everfree que está cerca del festival. Ella había leído acerca del bosque y le entusiasma la idea de de poder explorarlo, al igual que su abuelo y padre ella es una Maga Ígnea pero a diferencia de ellos dos no tiene mucha experiencia pero si reconoce que sabe varios hechizos. Por ello no siente temor al entrar al que según leyó era "El Bosque más peligroso del mundo conocido" al solo volar un poco por allí es emboscada por treinta Changelings que no le dan tiempo ni de pronunciar una palabra la encierran poco a poco en el capullo y le amordazan la boca, las manos, los pies y las alas._

—_¡Esto es genial la gran madre estará complacida con esta ofrenda!__—Comenta un Changeling._

— _Quizás devorar el alma de esta cría de dragó calme su ira. No me gusto mucho la forma en la que le grito a nuestra reina. —Dice otro._

—_La Reina ofendió a la gran madre sintiendo amor por ese perro de Shining Armor no me sorprende que nuestra diosa se enojara. Pero seguro con esta exquisita ofrenda el alma de un dragón la calme y la pondrá más de nuestra parte que de esas inútiles gorgonas. —Afirma otro._

—_Oigan creo que esta cría de dragón es importante. —Asegura el primer Changeling._

—_¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunta un cuarto Changeling._

—_¿Qué no ven sus ropas? Seguro es una princesa. ¡Una princesa dragón! Con ella la gran madre podrá recuperar su forma verdadera. —Afirma el primer Changeling._

—_¿Tu crees? Por que digo se que es una princesa y la gran madre menciono que necesita el alma de una princesa para recuperar su forma perfecta ¿En verdad crees que ella sea útil? — Cuestiona un quinto._

—_Seguro, ella dijo que necesita el alma de una princesa no dijo que necesariamente tenía que ser una princesa poni. — Dice alegre el primer Changeling._

—_¡Si con eso las gorgonas quedaran humilladas! —Gritan alegres los treinta Changelings al unisonó._

_Claire tiembla de miedo no quiere morir._

Por ahora su futuro es incierto y tiene una vaga esperanza de que alguien la ayude y la saque de esa precaria situación poco a poco el sueño la vence y termina dormida en su viscosa prisión.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de donde se encuentran los Changelings están los pequeños que notan que algo se mueve en la espesura del bosque.

—¿Qué podrá ser? —Se pregunta Spike

—No se pero gracias a Dios pudimos salir del festival sin que los Wyvern de la entrada nos vieran. —Dice aliviada Applebloom.

Spike igual en contra de todos sus instintos naturales decide ir a ver que pasa sus amigos preocupados los siguen de cerca. Al llegar al lugar se horrorizan al ver a una pequeña dragoncita dorada de melena roja encerrada en un capullo mientras los Changelings ríen y celebran triunfantes su hazaña. Los pequeños aunque tienen miedo saben que deben ayudar a esa niña dragón a escapar así que los ocho plantean un plan para rescatarla.

—Bien nosotras distraeremos a los Changelings, Rock y Ryu los atacaran y Spike se encargara de sacarla del capullo. —Explica Laya.

Todos asienten sin discutir su posición en dicho plan y lo ponen en marcha.

Las chicas salen de los arbustos haciendo gestos feos a los Changelings estos se molestan y las persiguen Rock y Ryu los siguen de cerca para preservar las seguridad de ellas. Spike aprovecha que no queda ningún Changeling. Trepa por el tronco donde tienen colgada a Claire y con sus minúsculas garritas rompe el capullo, la saca de allí y con esfuerzo baja con ella en brazos a tierra. Ya en un lugar seguro le quita con rapidez la mordaza y las ataduras. La pequeña poco a poco comienza despertar y contempla a Spike.

En ese momento el pequeño dragoncito morado le parece el ser más apuesto y galante que haya visto en su vida. Ella al estar dormida jamás vio cuando sus captores se marcharon a perseguir a los verdaderos héroes. Para ella Spike es un galante caballero.

Lo abraza contenta y besa su mejilla. El dragoncito morado se sonroja ya que no esperaba que la linda dragoncita hiciera eso.

—Dime tu nombre noble guerrero. —Pide con cortecia Claire.

—Soy Spike. —Contesta ruborizado. —¿Y tú? — Pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Soy Claire Dunas princesa de la casa Dunas y te estare eternamente agradecida Spike. —Dice dándole un piquito a este y volando al festival.

Spike se limita a mirar embobado el camino que tomo Claire. Rojo como un tomate toca sus labios y puede sentir el calor que la pequeña dragoncita dejo en ellos. Sus amigos llegan pronto a donde esta él.

Y los ocho se marchan del bosque lo más rápido que pueden antes de que los Changelings los alcancen. Al regresar los Changelings se molestan porque su valiosa ofrenda ha sido robada ahora no saben qué hacer para calmar la ira de "La gran madre.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser**


	15. Ultima noche de paz

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas __subrayado son fantasias._

**Ultima noche de paz**

Al día siguiente luego de ser severamente regañados. El grupo de niños al menos aprendió un par de cosas. A ser más cuidadosos y que una Cutie Mark de heroínas no se conseguía sin recibir el agradecimiento de la victimo al menos eso creyeron las Cutie Mark Crusades.

Rock por su parte se sentía avergonzado por pasar el poco tiempo que su padre comparte con él recibiendo reprimendas. La verdad nunca espero nada de su padre desde que su madre murió. Todos los días eran iguales, su padre estaba o ausente todo el día o solo lo veía una hora antes de dormir. La mayor parte del tiempo lo compartía con su clon de Serenity al que se aseguro que no tuviera alma.

El pequeño unicornio un día se escabullo en su laboratorio para ver que era lo que realmente quería hacer con ese clon sin alma aterrorizado recuerda el insano plan de su padre.

_Rock esta escondido en el laboratorio de Steel aunque sabe que puede ser invisible, no confía mucho en la duración del hechizo así que por eso decide que lo mejor es esconderse en una de las maquinas de su padre y escuchar atentamente lo que él diga. _

_Lo que ve es escalofriante esta acariciando tiernamente la capsula donde yace el cuerpo sin alma del clon de su madre. Se sorprende al ver que le habla a pesar de saber que ese ser no tiene alma y que no lo escucha._

—_Cariño pronto muy pronto estarás a mí lado de nuevo. Cuando encuentre a una médium Rock, tú y yo volveremos a ser una familia feliz. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y hallar a una o un médium que quiera ayudarnos._ _—_

_El pequeño unicornio cris se asusta al oír esas palabras de parte de su padre. La verdad Rock es escéptico con respecto a su idea de conseguir a un médium. Claro es cierto que un médium podría traer el alma de su madre al mundo material e implantarla en un cuerpo similar. Pero por lo que le conto Ryu los médium no hacen esa clase de trabajos porque es arriesgado._

_Triste se transporta a su habitación antes de dormir ve una vieja foto de cuando eran una familia feliz antes de la masacre que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Laya. Duerme aun con lágrimas en los ojos rezando por que esos días felices regresen._

Por ahora se conforma con esperar a que llegue la noche. Ya que según su padre la princesa Celestia iba a celebrar que al final de la semana Equestria sería aliada de los Ryu y de Sinfonia. Laya y los demás se preparan para la noche. Al él no le preocupa mucho eso. Esta ocupado leyendo un libro que le presto Twilight eso al menos lo mantiene distraído de sus precaria situación familiar. Tiene buena luz para leer su libro hasta que nota a una enorme sombra. Levanta la vista del libro y ve que se trata de Shining Armor el hermano de Twilight.

—Hola pequeñín soy Shining Armor Twilie me dijo que estabas deprimido. — Saluda cortés el unicornio mayor.

Rock lo mira ilusionado. Desde que Twilight le hablo de su hermano mayor el siempre quiso conocerlo. Claro la unicornio morada también le hablo de Stormnight al que también espera conocer. Pero por ahora esta petrificado por la emoción de conocer a ese valiente guerrero.

—B-buenas tardes señor Armor. —

Rock hace una pequeña reverencia al saludar, Shining Armor lo mira extrañado al principio y luego se ríe al ver lo estricto que es el pequeño consigo mismo.

—Niño no tienes por qué hacer eso. Yo no soy inflexible y malhumorado como otros militares, puedes verme como un hermano mayor o un…—

Es interrumpido por Rock.

—Un padre. —Se atreve a agregar.

El unicornio blanco asiente con una sonrisa. Al ver los ojos de Rock brillando con emoción. Así comenzó una tarde divertida de convivencia entre ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Claire regresa a la mansión temporal de su abuelo entra por la misma ventana con lo que escapo segura de que supuestamente no la descubrieron. Al adentrarse descubre que si fue descubierta no por su abuelo sino por su padre que la ve de manera desaprobatoria.

—Padre puedo explicarlo. —

—Claire, lo que hiciste es imperdonable no me dejas más opción que…—

Su padre el Rey Eliot Dunas un dragón de los mismo colores de Lucius y Claire. La ve con enojo sus brazos están cruzados demostrando su enojo y la mira fijamente. Normalmente el dragón es asustadizo como Fluttershy. Aunque en su infancia fue todo lo contrario la muerte de su madre y el severo cambio de actitud de su padre lo hicieron pedazos. Y aunque ahora quiere reprender a su hija por darle el susto de su vida al haberse escapado no puede evitar derretirse al ver la carita de cordero agonizando que su hija le muestra.

—Olvídalo. —Dice rendido ante los encantos de su pequeña hija. —Cariño tu madre, yo y tú maestro Flame estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Gracias a Zeref tú abuelo aun no a regresado de la reunión si él hubiera vuelto y descubriera que no estás. —

—Lo sé padre pero es que no soporto este encierro todo el día todos los días. Estoy enclaustrada en los palacios y todo por que salve a alguien. —

A Eliot le parte el alma ver a su hija con los ojos acuosos como los tiene ahora. Sabe que es injusto para ella ese encierro al que la sometió su padre todo porque salvo a un Surudur de morir a manos de él. Lucius como el cruel tirano que es aborrece a los plebeyos y cada cierto tiempo viaja a una ciudad Wyvern para atormentar a los ciudadanos asesinando a uno de ellos enfrente de todos, cuando trajo a Claire para que viera su modus operan ti ella salvo la vida de ese Surudur para evitar que le aplastara la cabeza por eso la castigo manteniéndola encerrada . Eliot nunca comprendió porque su padre odiaba tanto a los Wyvern hasta que descubrió que durante las guerras continentales cuando su padre comandaba Las Fuerzas Draconianas. Su madre había tratado de liberar a los Wyvern de la esclavitud y un día antes de que supuestamente su padre firmara ese documento. Ella murió producto de una flecha Wyvern que no dio en el blanco.

Desde ese día su padre hizo de su vida un infierno. Cambiándolo de valiente dragoncito a un rey cobarde que ya ni volar puede. El temor que le tiene a Lucius sobrepasa los límites que cualquiera podría temer ni los Wyvern le temen tanto como Eliot. Que desde la trágica muerte de su progenitora fue testigo y cómplice de todas las torturas que Lucius ejercía sobre sus prisioneros siendo solamente un niñito.

—Cariño se lo mucho que te mortifica este encierro pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tú abuelo es el que manda aquí y así ha sido y será. Por suerte esto podemos guardarlo como un secreto ¿sí? —

Claire asiente.

—Así me gusta querida, ni una palabra de esto ¿está bien? —

Claire vuelve a asentir.

—Te quiero hija. Más tarde practicaremos hechizos sé que eso te animara. —Es lo último que le dice antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hija y marcharse.

.

.

.

.

Ice Wind se encuentra ahora dándole unos últimos ajuste al proyecto por el que ha estado trabajando once años. Unas cuantas tuercas más y su reactor de energía perpetúa estaria terminado. Quizás no es el mejor soldado como su hermano, pero como científico es el mejor en su país. Y agradece eternamente ser el alumno de Steel Black y que sus padres lo apoyaran a desarrollar su potencial de genio. En su país pudo desarrollar una gran infinidad de armas de destrucción masiva en caso de una guerra. Claro que todos lo tomaron como un loco bélico obsesionado con la muerte y destrucción. Pero el no desistió en el desarrollo de sus inventos bélicos gracias al apoyo del fallecido padre de Goldmoon y a Sunny Day que siempre estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas. La única vez que logro el apoyo de su pueblo fue al demostrar que su proyecto del generador era una idea posible con ello pudo ganar un galardón científico su único momento de gloria el cual exprimió lo mejor que pudo.

—Listo. Con esto el mundo conocido contara con una energía limpia, gratuita y eficiente. —Dice satisfecho el pegaso azul, mirando orgulloso su obra.

"_Con eso lograre humillarte Silver Wind"_

.

.

.

.

La noche al fin llega a Canterlot. Rarity está emocionada por qué Laya vestirá uno de los vestidos que hizo para ella. Rock uso un pequeño esmoquin que le confecciono la unicornio de crin violeta para él aunque le parece incomodo no quiere ofender a Rarity. Sweetie belle y sus amigas también visten vestidos elegantes hechos por su hermana mayor, Deshi y Ryu visten Yukatas tradicionales. Deshi viste una Yukata azul con diseños de flores Sakura y Ryu viste una Yukata roja con burbujas azules. Todos miran estupefactos el vestido de Laya. Rock la ve con amor. El hermoso vestido blanco con celeste combina perfectamente con los tonos de Laya lo cual la hace lucir espectacularmente bella.

La noche es incómoda para otros como Reaver que ve a lo lejos a Sunny Day siendo observada las veinticuatro horas por el ojo vigilante de su hermano mayor. Recuerda el incomodo momento que paso con su nueva amiga esa misma tarde.

_Sunny Day sale de una librería de Canterlot levitando con su magia unos libros, Reaver va entrando y nota los libros que lleva._

—_¡Ella nunca se casaría conmigo! —¿Lees a Wandering Wing?"_

—_Pues si pero este no lo había leído acabo de comprar toda la colección—Afirma Sunny con una actitud optimista al estilo Rainbow Dash._

—_¡Ese es mi favorito!" dice alegre "¿Cuáles has leído? —_

_Ella no quiere revelar la verdad que hay detrás de la compra de esos libros y piensa que lo mejor es solo decir lo poco que sabe._

—_Soy un vulgar saqueador la verdad es que estos libros los compre para mi hermanita—_

_Dice con un poco de tristeza pensando el Goldmoon. Para demostrar que lo leyó le declama uno de los últimos poemas del libro que fue el único que leyó antes de salir de la librería._

—_¡Vaya, te lo aprendiste de memoria! — Dice Reaver dando saltitos de alegría._

_Ella se ríe _

—_Oye ahora que lo pienso te vi en el palacio Dashie dice que te llamas Reaver subterra ¿cierto? —_

—_El mismo así que ¿tú hermanita se quedó en Sinfonía?" pregunta él._

—_Eres la primera poni que veo que le lleva libros de este autor a su hermanita. Son algo complejos de entender—_

_Sunny cree que el pegaso marrón no es el indicado para saber el triste pasado de su familia solo quiere revelar lo que considera aceptable._

—_Mi padrastro era de Equestria adopto a un niña de mi país murió hace ocho años. Mi hermanita su hija me pidió que le trajera algo de Equestria y que mejor regalo._ —

_Él se siente apenado por esa historia_

—_Qué emotivo... yo... lo siento por preguntar._—

—_No te preocupes a pesar de eso somos una familia feliz mira._—_ Dice sacando de su mochila una foto familiar._

—_La potranca rubia es mi hermanita Goldmoon ella Rock y Laya son un trió genia.l_—_ Dice conmovida al recordar a Golmoon con sus amigos_

_Él mira la foto y se enternece_

—_Se ven muy felices. Ella debe ser tu hermanita, ¿Él es tu hermano?_ —

_Pregunta señalando a Fall Leaf._

—_Si se llama Fall Leaf es muy tranquilo excepto cuando se nos acercan potros o sementales que no conocemos._ —_Dice en broma._ —_Es muy sobre protector._ —

—_Lo entiendo, siendo el único macho_—_ le dice riéndose._

—_Aprovechando que no está cerca ¿me acompañas al palacio?_ —

—_¡Claro! Puedo ayudarte con los libros, si quieres._ —

—_¡Gracias!_ —

_Al salir casualmente Fall Leaf está volando por allí para pasar el rato y los ve._

_Molesto se acerca a ellos "¡Oye tú!" Exclama furioso._

—_¡Hola!_ —_ saluda con un poco de miedo_

—_¿Se puede saber haces con mi hermana ._ —_Pregunta demandante mientras lo fulmina con la mirada_

—_Y-yo sólo la acompaño._ —_ intenta explicarse_

—_Oh eso dicen todos seguro piensas que mi hermana es una chica facil que solo por el hecho de que la ayudes se entregara a ti ¿cierto?_ —_ Pregunta molesto Sunny trata de retenerlo para que no le pegue._

—_P-para nada. Yo ya tengo novia_—_dice retrocediendo un poco._

—_Es verdad Dashie me dijo que su novia se llama Fluttershy._ —

—_Bien te creo Sunny pero para asegurarme de ello los acompaño._ —_ Dice amenazante_

_Reaver traga nervioso._

El pegaso agradece haberse encontrado con Fluttershy en la entrada y que ella le aclarara al obsesivamente protector Fall Leaf que Reaver estaba con ella gracias a ello. Al menos sabe que no tendrá como enemigo al pegaso café que ahora lo ve sonriente.

Rock aun no reúne el valor necesario para acercarse a Laya e invitarla a bailar. Reconoce que tuvo la mejor tarde de su vida con Shining Armor le recordó los tiempos felices cuando su padre pasaba más tiempo con él. A lo lejos ve a Stormnight.

Que aunque le incomoda estar en el palacio. Tiene que aguantarse por que Luna le pidió a él y algunos Selenitas estar en la festividad de su hermana. Rock se acerca a él ahora que sabe que quizás no tenga otra o oportunidad de conocer a un Selenita.

—¡Buenas noches sir. Stormnight es un gusto conocerlo! ¡Me llamo Rock! —Se presenta emocionado el pequeño.

—Hola. —Saluda el selenita impresionado por la aptitud del pequeño.

Rock habla un poco con él y le cuenta sobre cómo consiguió su cutie mark matando a una Gorgona.

—¿Estás seguro de que era una gorgona? ¿Qué es una gorgona? —Pregunta impresionado el teniente general.

—Una gorgona es una creatura mitad Yokhama y una serpiente. Sir Stormnight usted es genial es ser tan buen guerrero como espero usted algún día—

—Mira, pequeño, si fuiste capaz de matar sin pestañear a una de esas cosas, serás un mejor guerrero que yo. A tu edad apenas era capaz de levantar un alfanje. —

hablándole en tono paternal y sonriendo

—Yo hubiese deseado matarla antes de haber sido así hubiese salvado a mi madre y mi padre no estaría con su estúpida muñeca sin alma. —

Alega enojado Rock.

—Mi madre murió de hambre por alimentarme a mí en una sequía. Sé cómo te sientes. Traicionado. Impotente. Dolido. —

Responde comprensivo.

—Tu padre aún no supera que ella esté muerta, ¿cierto? —

—No solo piensa en eso en buscar a una médium que canalice el alma de mi madre a esa cosa que está haciendo en su laboratorio diga lo que diga sé que eso no es mi mama es solo una copia vacía y sin corazón. Ya ni siquiera habla conmigo. —

—Lo entiendo. Mi padre también me dejó abandonado, aunque no tanto como a ti; solía quedarse horas pensando y yo siempre me esforzaba por alcanzar su aprobación. Somos iguales, chico, aunque yo sea un bárbaro y tú un mago extranjero. —

—Más bien se podría decir que también soy un músico. Antes de morir mama me enseño a tocar el piano no hay día ni noche que no le escriba una partitura a mi princesa la dueña de mi corazón. —Dice este señalando a Laya.

—Yo sé tocar el tambor..., no es la gran cosa, pero es genial. Así que amas a tu Princesa, ¿eh? —sonríe melancólico. — ¿Me guardas un secreto? Yo... amo a mi Diosa Princesa de la Luna. Desde que la vi por primera vez, se robó mi corazón..., supongo que a ti te pasó igual. —

—Si se podrìa decir que fue amor a primera vista. —

—Pero... yo soy un vulgar bárbaro y un mortal, y ella es una Diosa. Mi amor es un amor imposible. —

Admite agachando triste la cabeza.

—No lo es mi madre solía decirme que no hay sueños imposibles por eso quiero demostrar ser digno de ser un príncipe y así la reina me convertirá en alicornio con el hechizo ala celestial, no se rinda tenga fe en usted mismo. —

—Eres un muchacho especial. Espero que puedas al fin casarte con tu Princesa, porque a pesar de mi ignorancia sé que tienes el alma de un príncipe. —

Le dice mientras le revuelve cariñosamente el pelo.

—Y yo..., pues hasta ahora tengo suficiente con verla cada día. —

—Sé que usted ya hablo con mi padre ¿no le hizo nada verdad? —

—Mi padre ahora no esta tan cuerdo como para hablar con alguien ahora cree que cualquiera es un espécimen más. —

—Emm..., no... no me ha hecho nada... en serio... —

—Sólo... me curó una herida menor... —

—¿Seguro? según me dijo Sir Armor usted tenía una cicatriz en la cara y veo Que no la tiene, sabe el también fue utilizado como conejillo de indias mi abuelo lo uso para modificarlo por eso nuestros ojos son así— dice señalando su iris, y sin temor a equivocarme puedo ver perfectamente su alma es del tipo Gregori lo sé porque brilla con intensidad y sus alas se hacen grandes. —

—Bueno, yo sólo soy un bárbaro, así que no entiendo mucho de eso. ¿Es magia? —

—No es parte de la manipulación genética que herede, hay varios tipos de alma la gregori es la que usted y lord armor poseen que significa que son almas poderosas las almas glori son las almas de seres poderosos como los alicornios, gracias a esto ningún disfraz me engaña. — lo dice en broma señalando su ojo

—Je, me recuerdas a un amigo cuando te señalas el ojo. —

—Dime, ¿Qué forma tiene el alma de mi amor? ¿Es como dicen las leyendas? —

Ríe juvenil Stormnight.

—Se pude decir que en el instante en que hablo de Lady Luna su alma brillo más que nunca y sus alas se hicieron hermosas formando un corazón—Lo dice con una sonrisa—Quisiera tener alas con sería libre de lo que quiere mi padre de mi libre de todo y con ellas huira con laya y seríamos felices. Puedo crearlas pero son alas falsas no son las que quiero—Llora un poco pero él no quiere que lo vea igual el teniente general lo nota

—No llores, pequeño. Mira, cuando yo tenía tu edad era un completo inútil, no sabía volar y ni siquiera tenía Cutie Mark. Y mírame ahora, un Teniente de la Guardia, capaz de vencer a casco limpio a varios guardias del día. Si te esfuerzas con todo tu corazón, ten por seguro que serás capaz de obtener tus alas. —

Lo anima sonriendo mientras le limpia las lágrimas con cuidado.

—Gracias sir Stormnight.-Le agradece luego ve que Laya lo llama para bailar. —Antes de volver a mi pais le para usted y Lady Luna.

Dice marchándose a donde esta Laya

—Fue un placer hablar contigo, Rock. Ten fe y que la Luna te ilumine. —

.

.

.

.

Candence se prepara para hacer su aparición en la fiesta. Esta vestida y arreglada no puede esperar a que su esposo la vea. Pero justo cuando esta a punto de salir por la puerta una siente que algo viscoso cae del techo. Mira arriba y lo único que puede hacer el gritar horrorizada. La luz de su habitación se apaga y solo queda oscuridad. Lo único que brilla allí son unos ojos rojos y sangrientos.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser**


	16. La calma previa a la tormenta

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas __subrayado son fantasias._

**La calma previa a la tormenta**

La fiesta continúa. Todos mantienen una alegría y calma que a Ice Wind le enferma lo único que le importa es tener todo listo para ser reconocido como el científico más grande de toda Equestria. Si no podía ser famoso en su país al menos lo sería en otro.

Fall Leaf desde su posición pude ver a Reaver se sigue sintiendo culpable por la manera tan déspota y cruel con la que lo trato. Y decide acercarse volando de forma silenciosa para alguien tan grande y musculoso como él. Verse le hace recordar los duros entrenamientos que vivió con su padrastro para ser lo que es ahora, ya cerca del pegaso marón lo saluda amablemente.

—Hola ¿disfrutas la velada Subterra? — saluda en plan simpático.

—Sí, puedes llamarme Reaver. —Dice alegre pero un poco nervioso ante el tamaño de Fall Leaf.

—¿Tú te estás divirtiendo? —

—Sí, lamento la forma en la que te trate Fluttershy me conto lo que viviste y me siento un ogro. ¿Me perdonas? —

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No te preocupes, me han tratado peor! — dice sonriendo. —Además, si yo tuviera una hermana me comportaría igual que tú. —

—Veras yo tampoco Tuve una vida fácil, mamá, Goldie y Sunny son lo que más quiero y voy a cuidarlas. Sobre todo a mi mama ya que por mi culpa nuestra familia no quiere hablarle. — Agrega triste al pensar que fue por su embarazo la razón de ese exilio.

Reaver también se siente triste al oír eso pero trata de animarlo "No digas que fue tu culpa. Para ella tú y tus hermanas son su más grande tesoro"

—Como dice una canción "mamá soltera, que importa el mundo ahora ya son dos."—

—Me recuerdas a mi padrastro que también era Equestriano me enseño muchas cosas. Gracias a él tengo el físico que tengo ahora antes era tan delgado como ese niño. —Dice señalando a Featherweight

—Mira cómo es la vida. —se ríe Reaver —¿Cómo es eso de qué era Equestriano? Ni hace un año que sabemos que existe Sinfonía. —pregunta extrañado.

—Tampoco nosotros supimos como llego a nuestro país ni el mismo lo sabía. Los que lo encontraron fueron mis amigos Silver y Ice Wind ellos lo encontraron pero ni siquiera ellos saben cómo llego. —

—¿Cómo es Sinfonía? — pregunta para cambiar de tema, pues se está asustando ya que hace unos meses tuvo una experiencia paranormal _"Es como cuando mi escritor favorito desapareció misteriosamente."_

—Pues es muy hermoso es tal y como se ve en la pelicula que el señor Black hizo para mostrarla todos usamos magia incluyendo nosotros los pegasos y ahhh. —Bosteza por que se le acaba la energía toma una rama con hojas y absorbe su energía hasta dejarla seca y se recupera. —Es todo genial con magia cambiamos el clima. —

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? — replica "_sorprendido Es como ese monstruo de Oblivion. Tal vez sea Sinfoniano."_

—¿Eso? bueno yo soy un pegaso otoñal los pegasos otoñales tenemos problemas para producir energía para nuestro cuerpo por eso la sorbemos de las plantas, objetos lo que sea por eso somos indispensables para el otoño secamos los arboles. —

—¡Genial! ¡Acá tenemos que hacer una carrera para botar las hojas! — dice riéndose. —¡Quizás podrías ayudarnos este otoño! —

—Eso estaría bien y mi hermana podría evaporar las nubes para el verano ella es buena en eso después de todo es un pegaso de verano. Y Springflower y mi novia Precius Rose podrían ayudarlos con la primavera. —

—¡Eso nos quitaría mucho trabajo de encima! Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece Equestria? —

—Me gusta es tal como mi padrastro dijo que era. Le he comprado algunas cosas a Goldmoon ya que me pidió a mi y a Sunny algo de Equestria hasta ahora le compre muñecas, juguetes lo que más me gustaría darle es un vestido pero no he encontrado vestidos. —

—Mira" dice señalando a Rarity. —Ella fabrica los mejores vestidos de toda Equestria. —

—Pues le pediré que le haga un vestido a Goldmoon. Eso la hará feliz desde que murió mi padrastro no ha sido la misma. —

—Pero debe recordar los buenos momentos que pasó con él y no dejarse amedrentar.— dice apenado. —Mis padres me cambiaron por un saco de leche. — dice medio en broma medio en serio

—Eres una gran persona Reaver y espero que prestes atención en unos minutos mi amigo Ice Wind presentara un obsequio de mi país al tuyo que el mismo fabrico. —

—G-gracias" dice emocionado por las palabras de Fall Leaf "Espero que seamos grandes amigos. —

—Pues yo creo que ya lo somos me caes mejor que el pervertido de Rain Twist. Y me disculpo si siguió acosando a tu amiga Rainbow. —

—Bah, ella se ha librado de mejores Casanovas y su novio ha golpeado a criaturas más grandes que él. —dice riendo.

—Sí. —también se ríe.

Shining Armor busca preocupado a su esposa. Ya han pasados varias horas que le había dicho que iba a cambiarse y no ha bajado eso espreocupanta hasta que finalmente la escucha.

—Cielo lamento el retraso espero no haber te preocupado. —Se disculpa "Candence" con su esposo.

—Solo un poco si pero me siento bien al saber que estas sana y salva mi amor. —

El unicornio blanco la abraza. Lo que Shining Armor desconoce es que esta abrazando nuevamente a la misma impostora que intento tomar el reino. Solo que ahora ella se siente extrañamente mal con lo que está haciendo. Chrysalis ahora se encuentra sumergida en un pleito moral consigo misma. Sabe que es su deber servir a su Diosa por encima de su recién descubierto corazón. Pero la reina de los Changelings ahora está dividida entre su deber y lo que realmente desea y lo que realmente desea es advertirles a todos los presente sobre los horrores que les esperan.

.

.

.

.

Ice Wind y Steel convencen a Celestia y Luna para tener una pequeña conferencia en el baile. Montan todo lo necesario para dar la platica Ice Wind esta emocionado por fin tiene su oportunidad de ser famoso por la segunda cosa en la que es bueno la ciencia.

Hay mucha gente reunida ya que hay una aviso especial de que se llevara a cabo algo grande Ice esta en un pedestal listo para dar su discurso.

—Buenas noches ciudadanos de Canterlot seguro se preguntaran. ¿Porque estamos reunidos aquí? —

—Eso mismo me pregunto—Dice un pegaso gris.

—Adelante, señor Sinfoniano, ilústrenos con su conocimiento"—dice un unicornio elegantemente vestido.

—Bien sin rodeos les presento algo un método de energia limpio seguro y económico el reactor de energía perpetua. —Anuncia presentado su máquina que es una gran máquina que se mueve solo en el centro hay luz y no está conectada a nada.

Los ponis retroceden sorprendidos y algunos asustados.

—¡Qué es esto!" —grita el pegaso gris. — ¡Parece peligroso! —

—¡Es una afrenta a la magia! —grita el unicornio.

—¿Cómo funciona—pregunta un terrestre.

—No se alarmen no es peligroso, gracias a sus propios mecanismo la maquina produce energía motriz sin ninguna fuente de energía se vale por si misma de ahí el nombre de perpetuo porque no para, produce energía limpia, económica y eficiente.

—¿Y cómo aprovechamos esa energía? —pregunta el terrestre.

El pegaso gris se acerca supersticioso. —Tendría que verlo la Abuela, se ve muy raro.—

—Señor, por favor háganos una demostración de la utilidad de ese morboso aparato. — dice desconfiado el unicornio

"_Morboso ya verá" _piensa molesto. —Con gusto observen. —Dice colocando un dispositivo parecido a una antena a una lámpara que funciona con baterías esta se enciende por que recibe por vía inalámbrica la energía de la maquina. —Como verán cualquier aparato que tenga este adaptador recibiera los beneficios de la maquina. —Explica confiado de que eso bastara.

—¡Genial! — grita el pegaso, volando para ver más de cerca —¡Es increíble! —

El unicornio se calla y retrocede y todos se acercan sorprendidos —¡Es una magia muy superior y más útil! —grita un terrestre.

Aquello molesta a los unicornios, pero los terrestres están maravillados "¡Con esto el trabajo en las fábricas será más fácil!" dice un Pegaso.

—Para que vean que no hice este proyecto con ánimo de lucro fabrique en masa los adaptadores. —Dice usando un control para que llegue una carretilla flotante llena de adaptadores. —Todos son gratis incluyendo la maquina así no los aquejara mas el desperdicio industrial y el abuso del petróleo. —

Los pegasos y terrestres celebran pero los unicornios se retiran ofendidos

Un ingeniero se le acerca a Ice Wind. —Con esto podremos mejorar las locomotoras de los trenes. —

Alguien levanta la mano y es Huáscar —Tengo una pregunta ¿No afectará en nada los sentidos de los pájaros? —

—Descuide yo procure que las ondas que produce la maquina no sean dañinas para ningún ser viviente. Lo probé conmigo mismo en vuelo y no paso nada-—Responde

—¡Esto hará más barato todo! —dice un pegaso, al oírlo los empresarios se ponen nerviosos y se van

—Señor sinfoniano, queremos darle las gracias.—dice un terrestre. —Ahora ya no tendremos que trabajar tanto. —

Huáscar ha desaparecido como esfumándose

—No gracias a ustedes ciudadanos de Equestria ustedes me inspiraron para crear esta maravilla ya que un compatriota suyo le hablo a mi maestro y mentor Steel Black sobre sus problemas energéticos-.—Dice señalando a Steel quien saluda

"_Ja ja por fin soy alguien solo espero que no halla ningun otro tonto que le busque peros al asunto_." Piensa lo último molesto.

Un unicornio verde misterioso de crin negra y roja que usa una bufanda ocultándole el rostro se le acerca.

—Señor, su invento es muy útil. Pero desgraciadamente eso afecta a los intereses de los empresarios que se hacen ricos al costo de dañar a la tierra. —

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero esos mismos empresarios podrían usar los beneficios de mi máquina para ahorra dinero en madera y esas cosas ellos pueden ver esa ventaja también. Podrían ahorrar miles o millones de bits en metal para chimeneas industriales, en carbón para los trenes etc. —

El unicornio sonríe, Ice puede oír cómo mastica

—Y supongo que podemos usar su energía para producir armas. —

-O bueno eso aun no lo he probado ya que me apena no haber tomado en cuenta el factor belico. "_Mierda al menos nadie sabe que fabrico armas en mi país"_ Piensa aliviado.

"_Si alguien supiera eso sería mi fin." _Piensa un poco nervioso

El unicornio se va y se acercan a felicitarlo.

—Espero que el hallazgo de mi alumno les sea útil para generaciones futuras disfruten de la velada buenas noches. —Se despide Steel. También Ice con una reverencia

Aunque este último se vuelve a fundir en la multitud para oir los comentarios _"Veamos que dicen MIS fans."_ Piensa orgulloso.

—Es una máquina genial. Hay que tener seso para inventar eso. —dice un terrestre.

—Sí, aunque al final lo noté un poco nervioso—dice el terrestre que está al lado.

El sonríe va a ver que dicen los pegasos

"_Veamos otro punto de vista."_ Piensa mientras hace un hechizo para ser invisible.

—Ahora ya no tendremos que pasarnos todo el día haciendo nubes. —dice uno.

—Sí y lo mejor es que lo hizo gratis. — dice el otro

—Es verdad, deberíamos darle algo a cambio de esta máquina. —

Sale un momento y busca a los Unicornios _"Solo por molestar veré por que se marcharon esos pedantes."_ Piensa enojado

—Ahora ya nadie nos va a tomar en cuenta. —dice uno

—Pensarán que esa asquerosa tecnología es mejor que la magia. —

"_Idiotas la tecnología es mucho mejor ya veremos si la magia, lo ayuda a crear en masa textiles y comida."_ Piensa enojado regresando al palacio_."Al menos soy el rey en Equestria." _Piensa de nuevo orgulloso haciéndose visible.

.

.

.

.

Fluttershy esta reunida con sus amigas platican de cosas sin importancia hasta que de la nada un par de "Guardias" pegaso la acorralan.

—Señorita venga con nosotros la Princesa Celestia quiere hablar con usted. — Anuncia uno.

Twilight se acerca a ellos molesta no dejara que le hagan nada a Fluttershy.

—Disculpen pero que yo sepa la princesa no quiere nada con ninguna de nosotras ahora. Y con quien habla primero es conmigo. —Las palabras de Twilight parecen cuchillos y sus ojos flechas que van directas a los presuntos guardias.

—Pues creo que hoy hizo una excepción. —Afirma prepotente el supuesto guardia que sin decir más palabras se lleva a la pegaso dorada arrastras.

—¡Fluttershy! —Grita preocupada Twilight siguiendo a los guardias.

—¡Twilight si algo llega a pasarme busca a mi maestro, responde al nombre de Huascar. Si algo llegara a pasarme el lo sabrá! —Es todo lo que puede decir Fluttershy antes de desparecer en las nubes de la oscura noche.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte del palacio Laya se separa un momento de Rock. Siente una presencia pero antes de que pueda hacer algo alguien la toma de la cola y la mete en un saco. Ella grita pero al parecer siente que ya no esta en el palacio la arrojan a una jaula donde yace el cuerpo inerte de Fluttershy.

Continuara.

Agradecimientos:

Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser


	17. Invasión parte 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigo ****Wandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas __subrayado es telepatía._

**Invasión parte 1**

La fiesta seguía marchando bien para la mayoría de los presente a excepción de Twilight y Rock que estaban preocupadísimos por Fluttershy y Laya. Twilight por que no puedo retener a los impostores que la secuestraron y Rock por que la perdió de vista unos instantes. Instantes que aprovecharon para secuestrar y Dios no lo quiera matarla. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos saben es que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse peor para todos.

.

.

.

.

Laya está asustada nunca antes había visto un lugar más horrible en su joven vida que ese. Las horrendas ruinas del castillo abandonado donde se esconde Caos la atemorizan, desde las serpientes en el suelo al que por fortuna para ella la jaula está lejos de este. Hasta la asquerosa baba que los Changelings y gorgonas tienen por todo el lugar. Lo que más la atemoriza es la sola idea de pensar que Fluttershy este muerta. Se acerca a ella para ver si aun respira y por suerte es así la pegaso dorada aun respira.

La pequeña alicornio rosa se siente feliz por eso pero aun no entiende porque ella y Fluttershy fueron encarceladas. Entiende los motivos de su propio secuestro pero no entiende en los mas mínimo la razón que tendría Caos para secuestrar a Fluttershy. Por lo que sabe Fluttershy es un pegaso común no tiene nada aparentemente especial que pueda usar la maligna entidad para su provecho.

—¿Disfruta su lujosa Suite? —Pregunta burlona Caos.

Laya se horroriza al verla Caos o la "Gran Madre" es sin duda la cosa más espantosa que haya visto en su vida. Incluso las gorgonas son hermosas comparadas con ella. Que es una horrible masa amorfa de color negro sus ojos son pequeños y de color rojo fluorescente, tiene tentáculos alrededor de su espantoso cuerpo y una alas membranosas que sobresalen de lo que cree es su espalda.

—Entiendo que me secuestraras me necesitas a mí y a las gemas de poder para cumplir tu propósito pero ¿Por qué secuestraste a Lady Fluttershy? No digo que ella no sea importante pero ¿Qué la hace tan especial que tenga que estar enjaulada conmigo? — Se atreve a preguntar Laya. Aunque el horrible aspecto de Caos la haga temblar de miedo no puede darle la satisfacción de mostrarle ese temor.

—Ella es especial muy especial. ¿Qué acaso no reconoces a tú abuela? —

La pregunta de Caos la tiene más confundida aun. Fluttershy no parecer ser la reina Serafina su abuela fallecida hace cien años. Y Fluttershy no se parece tanto a ella. Laya conoce a su abuela por las estatuas en su honor por todo el país y por que el año pasado había hablado con ella en el templo del espíritu donde todos podría hablar con las almas de los miembros muertos de la familia real de Sinfonía desde el poderoso Horus "War Hammer" hasta la nieta de este Serafina.

—¿Por qué dices que Lady Fluttershy es mi abuela? —

—¿Eres tonta o que? Esta inmunda pegaso es la reencarnación de la madre naturaleza lo que la hace a ella. —

—La encarnación de mi abuela. —Completa Laya atónita.

—Exacto ella es la encarnación de tu inmunda abuela yal finalizar el día será menos que nada. —

Laya nota que en uno de los tentáculos de Caos una pequeña espera brillante que ella reconoce como un alma. Esta alma en particular tiene alas y un cuerno en la frente lo que obviamente significa que es el alma de un alicornio. Caos se percata de que la pequeña princesa nota su alma final la enorme y grotesca boca de "La Gran Madre" esboza una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—Esta pudiste ser tú si no me sirvieras. Con esta alma Glory por fin estaré completa y retomare el mundo que antes fue mío. La destrucción y la ruina reinaran por todo lo ancho y largo del mundo conocido. Toda especie que no pertenezca al mundo mágico será engullida por mí, hasta su extinción a partir de ahora nada ni nadie podrá detenerme. —

Al terminar su discurso introduce el alma de Candence en su repugnante boca. Laya agradece internamente que Fluttershy este inconsciente por que si viera semejante espectáculo seguro enloquecería de temor. Al tragar el alma de Candence un brillo negro violeta cubre la silueta de Caos, el brillo aumenta y cubre el lugar encegueciendo a Laya por unos momentos hasta que se disipa lo que la pequeña potranca ve es suficiente para traumarla de por vida. Ahora según ella su aspecto es aun más espantoso que antes.

Ahora tiene la apariencia de una gigantesca mujer humana de cabello negro y largo a la mitad de su espalda, con cuernos de toro en su cabeza, enormes alas membranosas más feas que las de un murciélago en su espalda, tentáculos en lugar de piernas, ojos de gato rojos y brillantes y colmillos en lugar de dientes comunes.

—¡Por fin, por fin ya estoy completa! — Grita alegre Caos.

Los Changelings y las gorgonas presentes celebran la nueva imagen de su deidad.

—¡Gran Madre es más hermosa de lo que recordaba! — Dice alegre Ramak que aunque no lo aparenta es la Gorgona más vieja de todas ella estuvo presente el día en que Serafina destrono a Caos.

—Oh gracias Ramak siempre tan aduladora, no puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo. Por fin volví a ser tan hermosa como antes y poderosa además. Ramak ya va siendo hora de comenzar la invasión avisa a todos en Canterlot para que se alisten a mi señal comenzaremos a atacar en masa. —

—¿Qué hará usted mi señora? —

—Yo por ahora me encargare de avisarles a los amigos de nuestras invitadas que ya no se molesten en buscarlas. —Responde siniestra Caos mientras ríe de gozo.

Laya no hace más que temblar de miedo y reza por que alguien las ayude a ellas y a Fluttershy.

.

.

.

.

En el palacio Twilight sus amigas, Rock y Reaver están lamentando la perdida de Laya y Fluttershy en una habitación, hasta que escuchan una voz en sus cabezas.

"_Hola inferiores seguro se están preguntando donde están sus amiguitas." _Es la voz de Caos resuena en la cabeza de todos los que están en la habitación.

Se asustan pues la voz de Caos es una mezcla de voces horrendas que retumban en su cabeza como piedras en una cubeta.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! —Gritan molestos Reaver y Rock a la vez.

"_Vaya, vaya al parecer ustedes quieren mucho a esas dos inútiles, No les hice nada por ahora. Pienso dejarlas de ultimo, por ahora me concentrare en extender mis dominios a Canterlot, luego a Equestria hasta ¡Devastar al mundo entero!"_

—Ni creas que te dejaremos. —Amenaza Twilight.

"_Oh si lo olvide tienen a los temibles elementos de la armonía huy que miedo"_ Dice burlona Caos fingiendo temor. _"Pero temo que olvidas un detalle."_

Twilight capta al instante. Es obvio que sin Fluttershy no pueden usar los elementos de la armonía lo que significa que.

—Estamos perdidos. —Dice Twilight deprimida.

Se deja de Oír la espantosa voz de Caos y la habitación queda en un completo silencio.

Nadie sabe que hacer están asustados y alterados. Pinkie llora porque no sabe que le pasara a Fluttershy y a Laya su llanto molesta a los demás pero lo tratan de tolerarlo y dejarla desahogarse.

.

.

.

.

En el salón de fiestas todos observan impresionados a Celestia levantando el sol con su magia. Nuevamente en la entrada del festival Lezhdraka mira sin interés ese acontecimiento lo único que le importa es que recupero en una mañana el puesto que iba a ser removido hasta finalizar las festividades recuerda molesto la vergüenza que Lucius le hizo pasar.

_Lezhdraka fue invitado a ir a la mansión temporal de Lucius para que le dictaran su castigo. En la entrada lo espera un joven dragón rojo de hermoso cabello rubio y corto_ _y ojos azules. Viste un traje azul como sus ojos._

—_¿Aukari Lezhdraka._ — _Pregunta el joven dragón de forma educada._

_Lezhdraka asiente cabizbajo._

—_Pase por favor Lord Lucius lo espera._ —_Anuncia este caminando delante del Wyvern que lo sigue con temor._

_Lezh toca la puerta de la habitación de Lucius._

—_Pasa inútil pedazo de basura._ — _Dice de forma despectiva el sabio Wyrm._

—_Salve Dios-de-los-Wyverns._ —_dice Lezhdraka arrojándose al suelo._

—_Dime una cosa ¡Porque demonios dejaste entrar a cinco Nedraks!_ — Grita molesto Lucius casi parece rugir al hacerlo.

—_V-venían con el Príncipe Ryu... y-y él me dijo que me cortaría la lengua si no los dejaba pasar._ —_tartamudea Lezhdraka sin levantar la cabeza._

_Lucius se enoja pero trata de calmarse._

—_¿Es tan difícil para tú diminuto cerebro entender quien tiene mayor autoridad?_ —

—_Usted manda más, Dios-de-los-Wyverns, pero... pero..._ —_comienza a sudar asustado el marangal._

—_Olvídalo te hare dos preguntas y de ellas depende si te dejo vivir o no_—

—_¿Es verdad que tú y los demás Wyvers me dicen anciano a mis espaldas?_ — _Pregunta molesto el sabio Wyrm._

—_E-eso es una m-mentira. Nadie se atreve a hablar así de usted._ —

—_Esta es la pregunta más importante ¿Que traje es mejor el azul o el rojo._ —_ Le pregunta Lucius mostrándole dos lujosos trajes._

_Lezhdraka levanta lentamente la cabeza_

—_Yo d-diría que el rojo._ —

—_Gracias me siento generoso no te matare tenía pensado quitarte las gónadas pero creo que me caes bien te daré un castigo menor._ —

—_Gracias, Dios-de-los-Wyverns, aceptaré su castigo._ —_Contesta Lezhdraka ya más calmado._

—_Comerciaras junto a los Atimai el resto de las festividades._ —

—_Nooooo._ —_ grita_

—_Quiero decir, haré lo que usted ordene, Dios-de-los-Wyverns._ —

—_Si por que ese no hubiera significado que alguien se quedaría sin hombría._ —

—_Cumpliré con sus órdenes. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_ —

—_Si adelante de todas formas solo hablar contigo es una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo._ —

—_¿Puede quedarse mi compañía conmigo o deben regresar a Draconia?_ —

—_Ellos no tienen la culpa de tú incompetencia ellos pueden quedarse como guardias aquí mientras cumples tú castigo igual nadie puede irse de Equestria hay vientos fuertes._ —_Dice molesto porque tiene que quedarse en Equestria._

—_Así será, Dios-de-los-Wyverns._ —_ Dice besándole la rodilla._

—_Otra cosa mi protegido Flame te estará vigilando si te descubre durmiendo, bebiendo u otra cosa que no sea cumplir con tú horario laboral te cortare las manos._—

—_E-está bien. Iré al barrio de los lobos, Dios-de-los-Wyverns._ —

—_Si eso vete._ — _Contesta Lucius como si nada mientras ve su rostro en un espejo de mano._

_Lezh se retira._

—_La vida es cruel_—_ dice ya afuera "Viejo estúpido y cochino" Piensa molesto_.

.

.

.

Ahora esta aliviado por que los reportes de Flame confirmaron que estuvo en su puesto de trabajo lo que agrado a Lucius con ello pudo recuperar su puesto antes de lo que esperaba. Lo único que le importa es no volver a meter la pata.

Todos los ciudadanos caminan despreocupados por las calles de la hermosa ciudad cuando repentinamente sienten un estruendo bajo tierra tanto Ponis, Lobos y Los Dragones del festival están asustados se abre un hoyo justo en el centro de la ciudad donde emerge Caos.

—¡Es un Kishin! — Gritan asustados Ryu y Deshi.

—No puedo creerlo. Pensé que era solo una leyenda pero realmente existe. Caos la reina de la destrucción es real. —Reconoce triste Silver Wind que se encuentra al lado de su novia SpringFlower.

"_Vaya esto es un imprevisto pero algo me dice que no es la emergencia que necesito para usar mi "arma secreta." _Piensa Ice Wind mientras sobrevuela el lugar.

Como el genio que es percibe que estar cerca de esa maligna creatura lo enloquece se aleja. Y aterriza en una nube desde la misma espera poder formular una estrategia y dársela a Steel.

No todos se toman muy a la ligera la llegada de Caos los ponis cercanos a ella enloquecen y comienzan a auto infringirse daño.

—¡¿Qué mierda que es eso!? — grita también un pegaso que vuela sobre Canterlot —¡El horror, el horror! — Dice mientras se posa en una nube y cubre sus ojos con sus cascos para evitar ver a Caos.

Frente al festival de los sabios las cosas también se están saliendo de control.

—¡Zeref que horrible cosa!— Grita un soldado Wyvern asustado desde donde esta.

—Lezdraka tengo miedo esa cosa es enorme. -— Dice kumrezzer ocultándose en un arbusto.

—¡Mierda, Kum, levántate! — grita Lezhdraka, igual de nervioso. —¡Retrocedan! —grita a sus guerreros.

"_¡Zeref, esa cosa es más horrenda que yo!"_ piensa Lezhdraka.

Huascar aunque se encuentra un poco alejado de la ciudad desde donde esta puede contemplar a la enorme abominación.

—No es un ser infernal, es el mismísimo demonio. —dice Huáscar serio.

Caos se alegra al ver toda la devastación y ruina que causa su llegada se regocija mas al pensar el dolor y pena que causara su invasión.

—Ja ja. — se ríe mientras alza sus alas membranosas —Seres inferiores. — Dice con su voz siniestra que retumba por toda la ciudad y a kilómetros a la redonda.—Por eones gobernaron el mundo mi mundo y ahora es el momento de que MI pueblo reclame sus dominios. — Dice con maldad mientras Changelings y gorgonas salen de la nada

Las gorgonas y los Changelings comienzan a brotar de la nada incluso los que aparentan ser ponis. Retoman su forma original y comienzan a atacar a los aterrados habitantes de la ciudad de los castillos.

Fall Leaf al fin encuentra su oportunidad de venganza.

"_Este es mi momento pagaran esas malditas gorgonas por haberme quitado a mi padrastro y a mi padre y si es posible ¡Las extinguiré!" _Piensa molesto mientras declama un hechizo.

—Ramus, horumerok igaka yok. — Pronuncia esas palabras con sus cascos en el suelo.

De los que brotan unas raíces que rodean a las gorgonas y Changelings sorbiendo su energía vital de estos. Las raíces de Fall Leaf consumen por lo menos a un cuarto del ejercito de Caos y sorben toda la energía de sus cuerpos hasta matarlos lo que le da al pegaso otoñal la fuerza necesaria para pelear por un año.

Fall Leaf se lanza al ataque decapitando, aplastando y matando a las gorgonas sin piedad. Deja a un lado a los Changelings por que estos no le interesan lo que quiere es matar y matar gorgonas.

Lezhdraka y sus cuadrilla no se quedan atrás él y un grupo de Sainaka y Surudur se preparan para pelear con las gorgonas que intentan entrar al festival.

—¡Muchachos, no hay que dejar que pasen! —grita Lezh a los suyos. —¡Quiero que me hagan sentir orgulloso! ¡ZEREEEF! — grita lanzándose a pelear contra las gorgonas.

Cerca de donde esta Caos, Reaver se eleva nervioso trata por todos los medios no ser invadido por la locura que despide.

—Eres horrenda, monstruo, y me das miedo, ¡Pero no dejaré que lastimes a Fluttershy! — le grita a Caos

—Idiota tu amada Serafina sera mi rico postre la deborare pero antes la hare sufrir frente a ti. — Dice maliciosa

—¡NUNCA! — Reaver se concentra un resplandor celeste lo rodea y un aura de zorro sale desde su piel "_Diantres mi mayor secreto revelado" _—¡Mientras tenga la fuerza para defenderla, no le harás nada!" grita transformándose en un zorro de nueve colas.

—No me hagas reír. —Ella lo concentra en una esfera oscura. —Me ocupare de ti después tengo que volver por serafina antes de que sea tarde. —Dice confiada volando con sus horrendas y gigantescas alas.

"_¡No! ¡Fluttershy! ¡No le hagas daño!" _piensa aterrado tratando de salir. —¡Mátame a mí pero a ella déjala en paz! —

—Ella en una vida pasada casi me mata, no dejare que se repita. —

"_¡Mierda, tendré que usar la técnica de mi maestro!"_ Une los cascos y cierra los ojos, una gran esfera de energía celeste se forma. —¡Hokusei Ha! — grita un enorme rayo sale disparado, la punta tiene la forma de la parte delantera de un zorro

Eso no la lastima

—Ya deja de intentarlo ya todo está perdido tu y los demás inferiores serán mi alimento ya pronto no tendrán ninguna esperanza una vez que Laya haga lo que quiera y mate a Serafina ¡El mundo le pertenecerá al reino mágico! —Rie feliz viendo como las gorgonas y changelings cubren más terreno.

Reaver se debilita ya que puso mucha energía.

—Maldita... sé que podrán detenerte..., quizá yo no pude, ¡Pero sé que Fluttershy y Laya te mandarán a ti y a tu banda de anormales a la mierda! — le arroja otro Hokusei Ha y queda jadeando, a punto de caer.

Huascar sigue a caos pero se cansa en eso esta Twilight y Rock volando con las alas de corazón

-¡Señor Huascar no necesita correr podemos llevarlo!-Grita Rock descendiendo, Twilight lo sigue.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos! — Agradece Huascar. —¡Pero no quiero ser una carga! ¡Sin mí pueden llegar más rápido! —

—Algo sabes, lo que sé porque Fluttershy me dijo que tu sabrías cuando ella estuviera en problemas y luego de eso se la llevaron-Dice Twilight llorando

—¿Que querría Caos con lady Fluttershy y ¿Porque le llama Serafina? —Pregunta Rock

Huáscar suspira.

—Twilight, tu amiga Fluttershy... digamos que yo le enseñé algunas , tú mejor que nadie deberías saber quién fue Serafina. —

—Si lo se fue la reina de mi país y la madre de la reina Star, pero no entiendo ¿Que tiene que ver la reina Serafina con Lady Fluttershy? —

Huáscar mira a la lejanía.

—Serafina fue más que eso. Cuando un mal muy antiguo llegó, la Madre Naturaleza entró en estado de coma, y todo su espíritu se concentró en el cuerpo de una fruta dulce que floreció de raíces amargas. La Naturaleza reencarnó como una Reina en un país lejano. —

Mira a Rock y sonríe con pesar

—Eso fue Serafina, la Madre Naturaleza. —

Hay lo entiende

—Con razón Lady Fluttershy tiene un alma Glory ella es la reencarnación de la reina. Ya todo tiene sentido. — Dice al recordar que cada vez que veía el alma de Fluttershy le parecía que tenía el alma de un alicornio.

Huáscar sonríe y asiente

—Fluttershy es la nueva Madre Naturaleza, la que mis antepasados esperaron por siglos. — Dice a punto de llorar mirando a Twilight. —Deberías sentirte muy feliz, Twilight Sparkle. —

—No tenemos tiempo que perder.-Dice Twilight recuperándose. — Dice seria pero conteniendo sus lágrimas no quiere que nada malo le pase a Fluttershy.

Huáscar le pone una mano en el hombro

—No te diré que no temas, pues yo igual temo por Fluttershy. Pero debemos confiar en ella. La tierra combate a tu lado. —

cierra los ojos y se queja de dolor, en unos segundos parece volverse transparente y antes de que se den cuenta se esfuma

—¡Qué esperan! — oyen su voz salir de unas hojas secas movidas por el viento. —¡Tenemos que llegar pronto! — las hojas vuelan hacia el refugio de Caos

Rock y Twilight las siguen

Reaver trata de perseguir a Caos para proteger a su amada novia. Pero la técnica que le lanzó consumió casi toda su energía y está muy debilitado.

"_¡No! ¡Tengo que continuar! ¡No puedo permitir que dañe a Fluttershy_!"

Pero casi no tiene fuerzas. El zorro de nueve colas cae del cielo en un estrepito, y cuando choca contra la dura tierra, parece salir vapor desde cada uno de sus poros, cubriéndose de una niebla esposa. Cuando se disipa, está Reaver tirado como un pegaso normal.

"_¡Fluttershy! ¡Agh, no puedo continuar! ¡Soy un maldito inútil, una mierda de criatura! ¡No soy capaz ni siquiera de dar mi vida por ti!"_

Piensa llorando amargamente. Trata de levantarse, pero sus patas no obedecen y vuelve a caer.

"_¡Si tan sólo tuviera más poder! ¡Fui un tonto al creer que mi fuerza sería suficiente! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Por favor, sobrevive!"_

Traga con dificultad.

—Soy... un inútil —susurra, está demasiado débil y siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier segundo, pero aún así levanta un casco en la dirección adónde se fue Caos—. Fluttershy... toma... la poca energía que me queda... No es un gran poder... pero así sabrás... que... estoy contigo...

"Si con mi muerte tú sobrevives, que así sea".

Un resplandor dorado sale de su casco. De inmediato siente como si se vaciara. Las últimas energías se le van.

"_Te amo, Fluttershy"._

Sonríe al imaginar el dulce rostro de su amada. Sonríe al recordar el día en que se conocieron, hermosa en medio del Bosque como una Princesa.

Cierra los ojos. Queda inanimado en el suelo, pero aún sonríe.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado Steel esta con su capsula esperando a Babayaga.

"_Pronto Serenity Babayaga nos reunirá te traerá de vuelta a la vida"_

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser**


	18. Invasión parte 2

los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro

dedicado a mi amigoWandering Wing

reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas__subrayado es telepatía._

Invasión parte 2

Rock y Twilight logran llegar a la cueva de Caos. El lugar es húmedo y sucio todo está plagado de pestes desde serpientes hasta ratas. Las paredes rocosas tampoco están muy bien que digamos si es que consideras vivir en un lugar donde el moho y los hongos en tus paredes son abundantes. Twilight se siente desesperada pero mantiene la calma para no alterar a Rock que al parecer está más perturbado que ella. Y no lo oculta se siente asqueado que extrañamente paranoico.

—Rock se que este sitio es desesperante. No te preocupes encontraremos a Laya y a Fluttershy y saldremos de aquí lo antes posible. —

No hay respuesta. La unicornio violeta se siente un poco incomoda ante ese sorpresivo silencio.

—¿Rock? — Se voltea y ve que el pequeño unicornio gris está en una especie de trance. —¡Rock! — Grita desesperada mientras zarandea al potro que en ese mismo instante se encuentra sumergido en lo más profundo de su psiquis.

.

.

.

.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta mentalmente el potro. Se encuentra en un lugar vacio ve una puerta. "Seguro quien este tras está puerta sepa donde rayos estoy, y que hago aquí" al abrir la dichosa puerta ve una habitación donde hay una mesita de noche, algo que reconoce como un televisor. De un modelo un poco inferior a los fabricados en su país sabe que no está en Equestria porque solo las personas con mucho dinero poseen cosas de tal magnitud allí. Y por como se ve la dichosa habitación Rock puede suponer que el individuo que habita allí es de la clase media. Se encuentra demasiado enfocado en ver la mesa, la televisión y el armario que no nota que alguien entra al lugar._

—_Me alegra que vinieras Rock te estaba esperando. — _

_El unicornio gris voltea al escuchar la voz femenina que acaba de aparecer. Se queda estático y horrorizado al ver que se trata de una creatura de piel blanca y carente de pelaje. Esa seguro es la razón por la que viste unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa para cubrir su lampiño cuerpo lechoso, dicha creatura camina erguida en sus dos patas traseras, al avanzar puede ver que el único lugar donde tiene cabello en su cabeza una larga cabellera castaña que llega a sus hombros sus ojos son de color café un poco más claro que su cabello, también nota que sus dos patas delanteras tienen cinco dedos. _

_El se asusta y retrocede diez pasos de aquella monstruosidad de cara similar a la de Caos aunque la de ella tiene un aspecto dulce y no tan amenazador como el de aquel monstruo._

—_No temas, habla con confianza total no estarás aquí por siempre así que lo mejor será que aproches este tiempo aquí al máximo. —Aconseja la creatura que despreocupadamente toma asiento en la cama de su habitación y toma algo que Rock reconoce como un "manga" de los que lee su amigo Ryu y comienza a leer de forma despreocupada._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestiona Rock olvidando su temor. — ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué rayos me dices que me estabas esperando? No entiendo nada. — _

—_Veras, al entrar en la cueva de Caos tú mente entro en una especie de locura que causo que divagara en el tiempo espacio continuo y parara a la nada. Yo decidí que lo mejor era regresar a tú mente a un espacio hasta que se disipe la locura. — Explica la creatura._

—_¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién eres o mejor dicho que eres? —_

—_Se todo esto porque simplemente lo sé. Mi nombre es algo que en cierta forma no deberías saber y soy una humana. — Responde la chica humana que sigue leyendo su manga tranquilamente._

—_¿Cómo es que me conoces? —_

—_Te conozco porque yo te he visto en mi mente. Yo vivo en un universo paralelo donde aun no estalla la guerra nuclear que dará origen al mundo que conoces. De hecho yo pude haberte advertido sobre la muerte de tú madre pero me pareció mas interesante ver como te desarrollabas en un entorno familiar incompleto. —Explica la chica mientras cambia de página._

_Eso deja a Rock perplejo. ¿Qué esa creatura horrenda pudo advertirle que su madre iba a morir ese día y no lo hizo? Eso hace que el potrillo se enfurezca._

—_¡Tú pudiste advertirme ¿y no lo hiciste por que te parecía interesante verme sufrir?! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! —Le grita histérico._

_La humana lechosa cierra su manga ahora su rostro tiene un expresión seria._

—_Cariño no me odies igual aunque te hubiera advertido. No hubiese cambiado nada, pero hay una esperanza. —_

—_¿Cuál? —La alegría se refleja en los ojos de Rock como velas._

—_Tú padre ya esta arreglando esa tragedia. Ahora lo mejor es que regreses la locura se disipa y ya es seguro que tú mente regrese. —_

—_¡Espera! ¿Sabes alguna otra cosa que pueda ayudarme a prevenir más tragedias? —_

—_Sí pero no puedo revelarlas porque te privaría de la vida Rock. —_

_El pequeño al principio no entiende a que se refiere ella. Lo piensa unos instantes y llega a una conclusion.  
><em>

—_Es verdad si supiera que cosas pasaran. La vida seria monótona y aburrida. Pero ¿segura que de verdad las cosas mejoraran cuando termine esto? —_

—_Si estoy total y completamente segura Rock Black. Lo mejor será que regreses tú amiga Twilight está muy preocupada por ti y lo mejor es no hacerla esperar._

—¡ROCK! —Grita con desesperación Twilight. Y no es para menos la unicornio violeta estuvo practicando en el primero auxilios, y ya está pensando que el pequeño ha muerto.

Él abre los ojos lentamente Twilight se alegra y lo abraza con fuerza.

—¡Rock que alegría por poco pensé que habías muerto! —

Rock se siente mal porque siendo sincero consigo mismo nunca quiso asustar de esa manera a Twilight. Él aunque la haya conocido en poco tiempo llego a considerar idéntica a su madre. Inteligente, noble y gentil. Todas las cualidades que su madre Serenity poseía.

—Lady Twilight lamento haberla preocupado de esa manera. —

—No te preocupes, Rock lo importante es que estas bien. —

Ella no para de abrazarlo.

—Lady Twilight creo que ya debemos irnos. —

—Si tienes razón. —Dice un poco avergonzada separándose de él.

Los dos unicornios activan sus alas del corazón y continúan su camino por la cueva.

.

.

.

.

Laya se encuentra al lado de Fluttershy esperando a ver si muestra signos de mejoría poco a poco abre los ojos. Eso alegra inmensamente a Laya.

—¡Lady Fluttershy me alegra saber que está bien! — Exclama alegre la pequeña alicornio al ver que la pegaso dorada despierto de su ensueño.

—G-gracias Laya. —Logra articular Fluttershy al recuperarse. —¿D-donde estamos? — Pregunta aterrada al ver el panorama alrededor de ella y al darse cuenta que ambas se encuentran en una jaula colgando de un techo.

—Es una larga historia Lady Fluttershy. —

El tono triste y melancólico en la voz de la princesa le hace ver que obviamente algo anda muy mal. Laya se toma su tiempo para explicarle la situación de pies a cabeza. La mirada de horror y desesperanza de la pegaso no pasa desapercibida por ella y lo entiende ¿Quién querría ser secuestrada por una bestia horrenda devora almas que desea matarte? Nadie.

Al poco tiempo entra una Gorgona que deja una esfera de cristal en el suelo. Con unas palabras poco entendibles y espeluznantes logra hacer que una imagen parecida a un holograma enorme donde se puede ver el espantoso rostro de Caos.

—Estoy en el bosque creo que aun no es tiempo para volver a la cueva. Por si acaso deje mi esencia en la ciudad para estar al tanto de lo que sucede y para ver si mi querida Chrysalis no se pase de lista. —

—Lo entiendo Gran Madre. Le tengo buenas nuevas al parecer su odiada enemiga Serafina ha despertado. —Anuncia la Gorgona.

—Esplendido gira la esfera para que pueda que pueda ver su horrible cara. — El tono divertido en la voz de la bestia toma por sorpresa tanto a Laya como a Fluttershy que esconde su cabeza entre sus alas por el terror que sintió al ver la cara de Caos.

—Es un gusto verte después de casi dos mil años Serafina. Haz cambiado mucho ahora era una inútil pegaso enana, patética y asustadiza. Me decepcionas más que ese estúpido pegaso marrón al que mate. —Miente de forma descarada.

Lo que desea Caos al hacer eso es evitar que Fluttershy libere todo su potencial.

—¡¿Que le hiciste a Reaver?! — Grita molesta olvidando temporalmente su miedo hacia esa creatura.

—Lo mate, lo hice pedazos Serafina. —

El momentáneo valor de Fluttershy se esfuma como el humo de un serillo apagado al oír esa tétrica oración.

—No, no puede ser verdad. —

—Sí que lo es devoré su alma después de hacer añicos su cuerpo. Fue un grandioso deleite verlo sufrir y gritar tú nombre pero seguro haz de estar acostumbrada a esto ¿no? Idiotas muriendo en tú nombre mientras estas sentada aquí haciendo el tonto sin hacer nada. No hay cosa más patética que eso ja ja ja. —

La risa del holograma de la bestia retumba en las paredes mohosas de la tenebrosa y horrenda cueva. Fluttershy no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar de amargura. Luego de unos largos y eternos cinco minutos el holograma de Caos se disipa, la Gorgona se marcha dejando nuevamente solas a Fluttershy y a Laya quien intenta consolarla sin éxito alguno.

"_Reaver perdóname por mi culpa ya no estás. Ahora mismo me da igual vivir o morir mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti"_

Piensa derrotada mientras llora a mares a su supuesto amor caído.

.

.

.

.

En Canterlot Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash. Corren desesperadamente por la enloquecida y plagada ciudad buscando a sus amigas y a los niños. Casi parece que no hay forma de encontrarlos ya que la multitud enloquecida, las gorgonas y Changelings. Hacen imposible la búsqueda y rescate.

—¿Qué haremos? — Pregunta desesperada Pinkie Pie.

Las demás piensan unos instantes y al parecer Apple Jack tiene una idea.

—¡Vamos al palacio. Quizás Shining Armor pueda ayudarnos! —

Ninguna tiene objeción al respecto y van a paso y vuelo veloz en dirección al palacio. Que no esta en mejor condición que la ciudad en si misma. Luna y Celestia hacen lo que pueden para mantener a las gorgonas alejadas. Como Shining Armor lo intenta con los Changelings. Chrysalis esta preocupada desea largarse de Allí ya.

—Huyamos. —Propone Chrysalis mirando asustada el techo de la habitación donde se encuentra colgado por baba el cuerpo de la verdadera Candence.

Él la mira apretando los dientes

—Tengo que asegurarme de que Twilie esté bien. ¿Dónde estará? —

Shining Armor mira a todas partes con desesperación buscando a su hermana menor. La preocupación se nota en sus ojos y no quiere ni pensar que algo horrible y espeluznante pudo haberle pasado.

Allí logran llegar las amigas de su hermana corriendo lo más que pueden buscando la salida de la ciudad para ver si pueden hallar a Reaver y a los demás. La única que tiene tiempo de hablar es Applejack.

—¡Twilight y Rock volaron con magia tras esa cosa horrible! — Es todo lo que puede decirle para seguir a sus amigas.

—Seguro estarán bien amor lo mejor será irnos. — Insiste Chrysalis desesperada tratando de que nada la delate.

—¡No! —grita él, preocupado. —Lo siento, mi amor, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermanita sola con ese monstruo. —

—Vaya, vaya ¿en verdad crees que un gusano insignificante como tú puede conmigo . —Pregunta Caos usando telepatía para hablarle.

No por nada Caos es la Diosa de los monstruos al dejar su esencia en la ciudad ella puede ver y oír todo lo que pasa en ella.

Chrysalis solo mira el techo rezando porque el cuerpo de Candence no caiga.

—A tú hermana y a ese potro dalos por muertos como pronto lo estará tú raza ja ja ja. — La risa de caos resuena en la cabeza del unicornio como si tuviese un taladro en su psiquis.

—¡Bestia! ¡Si le haces algo a mi hermana lo lamentarás por siempre! — grita enojado haciendo brillar su cuerno. —¡Cadence! ¡Ve con la Princesa Celestia, ella podrá protegerte mejor que yo! —dice mirando con ira hacia adelante porque allí es donde escucha la voz de Caos.

—¡JA JA JA Vaya que eres estúpido te han vuelto a tomar el pelo! —Ríe Caos en el subconsciente de Shining Armor.

De la nada unas Gorgonas que están reptando en el techo cortan la baba que sostiene el cuerpo de Candence y cae estrepitosamente al suelo frente a sus ojos.

—Ella es tú verdadera esposa, la que está a tú lado es Chrysalis una gran actriz ¿No ? — Pregunta divertida Caos.

Shining Armor se asombra sobremanera y se acerca rápidamente a Cadence "

—¡Despierta! ¡Despierta por favor!" —nota que está fría y no respira, la abraza con dolor y llora. —¡NO! ¡Monstruo! ¡Me vengaré! —

Mira a Chrysalis con rabia. —¡Tú! ¡Me engañaste por última vez, asesina! —

El unicornio blanco no pierde el tiempo y le lanza un hechizo ella lo esquiva.

— Yo no quería que esto pasara pero—

Caos la interrumpe.

—Si hazle caso ella realmente te ama, cosa que considero blasfemia pero en fin ella decidió obedecerme a mi ¡La creadora del glorioso imperio mágico! que a su estúpido y diminuto corazón. Debo darle crédito a tú esposa de no ser por ella no hubiera recuperado mi bello aspecto original y mis poderes. —

El respira pesadamente, aquellas revelaciones lo abruman —¿Tú... me amas? Pero... tú te alimentas de amor. —

"_¡Esa bestia devoró a Cadence!"_ piensa con tristeza y rabia.

—Ahora que tengo a la princesa Laya y a la encarnación de la reina Serafina en mi poder ¡Nada podrá detenerme! Lo mejor será que goces Tus últimos momentos de vida. —

Es lo último que puede oír de esa horrenda e infernal voz de pesadilla.

—Yo...Lo siento esto se salió de mi control yo no quería que la gran madre devorara a Candence. Celestia era el blanco pero…—

—¡Vete!" —la interrumpe, cargando el hechizo que expulsa a los changelings. —¡Vete, víbora!. — está enfurecido como un león y tiene la crin alborotada

Toma su forma original y se va volando con la cabeza gacha a donde estan las gorgonas se va con ellas a la guarida de Caos. Shining Armor deja salir un potente grito y con él libera su hechizo.

.

.

.

.

Las amigas de Twilight salen de la ciudad gracias a la salida secreta del castillo. Miran para atrás para ver si Shining Armor está con ellas. Solo para darse cuenta de que está allí. Siguen su camino restando importancia a ese lamentable hecho. Justo en la entrada del bosque Everfree hallan una desagradable sorpresa.

—¡Reaver! — Gritan al unisonó las cinco amigas al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del Saqueador.

Todas se acercan a él y para suerte de ellas aun respira. Deciden dividirse. Rarity y Pinkie se encargarían de cuidar de él. Mientras Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash buscan a sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

Babayaga realiza los preparativos para entrar al plano astral en busca del alma de Serafina. Steel esta impaciente pronto volverá a ver al amor de su vida.

Continuara.

Continuara.

Agradecimientos:

Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser


	19. Un rayo de esperanza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

**dedicado a mi amigoWandering Wing**

**reaver y Stormnight Lezhdraka son propiedad de Wanderin Wing.**

_Letras inclinadas Flash back_

_Letras inclinada mas "comillas" Pensamientos_

_Y Letras inclinada mas subrayado es telepatía._

**Un rayo de esperanza**

Todos corren asustados en la ciudad, las gorgonas y changelings hacen estragos por todos lados nada parece poder detenerlos. Salvo fall Leaf y Sunny Day. Aunque Fall Leaf parece más interesado en matar a las gorgonas que simplemente derrotarlas. Sunny por su parte mantiene a raya a varios Changelings. Pero Ice Wind comienza sentir algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo su cabeza parece dolerle y un ser que había habitado toda su infancia en su psiquis se manifiesta.

"_Vamos ahora destruye a Silver. Él nos ha hecho la vida una basura ¿Por qué no le devolvemos el favor?"_

"_No está bien déjame en paz Frost" _

Frost se podría decir que es parte de Ice Wind, más bien es otra persona viviendo en su en él. Su abuelo materno desarrollo un problema de doble personalidad estando en aislamiento. Y ese defecto se salto una generación siendo Ice Wind el único afectado ya que este heredo ese defecto de parte de su madre. Al cumplir los seis años Frost se manifestó al estar él y su hermano en peligro siendo casi devorados por gorgonas. Luego volvió a manifestarse cuando Heaventown fue atacado por una parvada de Parsis.

Los Parsis son aves parecidas a los buitres con la diferencia de que sus garras son de acero y su orina es un potente acido. Aunque Frost salvo el día, a su familia comenzó a preocuparse por él y decidieron darle medicaciones para controlar su problema y al estar cerca de Caos despertó esa parte de él que desea que no exista.

Casualmente Silver Wind está cerca de allí

"_Debemos acabar con él"_

" _!Claro que no¡ Eso es horrible yo por más que lo deteste él es mi hermano. No más bien es nuestro hermano no podemos hacerle daño" _

"_Por favor toda nuestra vida nos ha opacado, ha robado toda la atención que siempre merecimos y lo más importante nos robo a Spring Flower"_

Cuando Frost le habla sobre Spring Flower Ice Wind finalmente se molesta y decide hacerle caso a su alter ego. Se lanza sobre su hermano mayor.

— ¡Hermano ¿Qué haces?! —

— ¡Matare inútil y reclamare mi lugar como el mejor y el futuro general de Sinfonía! —

El grito de su Ice Wind ya no parece ser del todo su voz, En eso reconoce a alguien.

— ¿Frost? —

—Me extrañaste ¿verdad? — El cabello de Ice Wind que normalmente esta alzado en alto baja, sus ojos morados cambian a un celeste tan claro que paren de color blanco y su cara ya no muestra un rostro sereno. Ahora es una expresión de sadismo.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Ice Wind?! ¡El me prestó su cuerpo para vencerte ya que no es tan tonto para reconocer que soy más fuerte que él! —

Frost lo ataca usando estacas de hielo, Silver Wind apenas puede esquivarlas con dificultad ya que Frost es muy fiero en combate y a diferencia de su hermano Ice Wind cuando ataca no tiene piedad con su objetivo. Lo que más le sorprende además de el retorno de aquel alter ego, es la razón su supuesta razón de atacarlo. Frost e Ice Wind no lo odian realmente el sentimiento que siente hacia él es solo envidia inocente. Cabe suponer que su odio irracional en contra de él se debe a la presencia de Caos.

.

.

.

.

Twilight y Rock siente que se aproximan a Fluttershy y Laya. A ambos les preocupa el hecho de que posiblemente Caos este esperándolos al llegar y temen morir en el intento. Rock en especial se siente inseguro ya que desconoce hasta que punto su hechizo de invisibilidad lograra soportar más tiempo del que acostumbra usarlo. Escuchan el aleteo de un changeling. Ambos se camuflan con el hechizo de Rock para ver de quien se trata Chrysalis quien está volando cabizbaja. Ellos aunque no entienden el por qué ella esta así no les importa suponiendo que no está en condiciones de atacarlos se lanzan sobre ella.

—¡Rindete! — Gritan ambos unicornios.

Chrysalis no se sobresalta es más parece no importarle en absoluto lo que ellos puedan hacerle.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? — Pregunta histérica Twilight

Rock también esta confuso. Según los relatos de Twilight la reina de los Changelings era un ser cruel y vil carente de emociones y ahora que la ve en persona no puede evitar sentir pena por ella. Sentimiento muy lejano al que siente su compañera que solo la ve con ira.

—¿Qué tramas? —

—Nada hasta me harías un favor matándome—

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Intentas engañarme?! —

—No yo… ya arruine la única oportunidad que tenía para arreglar las cosas con tu hermano ¿Qué motivos me quedan para vivir? —

Por primera vez Twilight comienza a sentir pena por la gobernante de los Changeling y decide dejarla en paz.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a matarme? —

—No se me ocurre una idea de cómo podrías sernos útil. —

—¿En verdad crees que puedo redimirme Twilight Sparkle? —

—Si quizás ¿podrías guiarnos a donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Laya? —

—Por supuesto. —

—Te lo advierto Chrysalis si esto termina siendo una trampa ya verás. — Amenaza Twilight.

—Descuida; si de verdad quisiera traicionarte ya hubiese notificado a la gran madre de tu presencia. —

—De todas formas te estaré vigilando. —

Los tres avanzan por un pasillo espantosamente rodeado de telarañas, mugre y cualquier cosa repugnante que ambos unicornios pudieran imaginar. Tanto Rock como Twilight usan las alas del corazón para evitar caminar por ese Horrendo pasillo Chrysalis sigue en línea recta y los lleva a la enorme fosa donde cuelga la jaula en la que Fluttershy y Laya están cautivas. Se puede ver que en la superficie de la jaula hay partes ligeramente quemadas pero ningún daño serio. La pegaso dorada trata de ayudar a Laya que esta exhausta en el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunta triste Rock al verla en ese estado

La diminuta Alicornio no puede hablar a penas tiene fuerzas para jadear del cansancio.

—Laya trato de destruir la jaula usando su magia pero al parecer esta roba su energía vital cada vez que usa magia. — Informa triste Fluttershy que trata de ayudarla a recuperarse.

—Yo puedo abrirla. — Dice Chrysalis que sin dar tiempo a que alguien más responda.

Con su magia hace que aparezca una llave con la que logra abrir la puerta de la jaula dejando a ambas ponis libres. Rock decide llevar a Laya en su lomo. Fluttershy sale volando de la jaula, su amiga puede notar que está muy decaída.

—¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? —

—E-es que Caos me dijo que Reaver e-está muerto. — Responde llorando sin poder evitarlo.

Twilight no sabe que decirle lo único que se le ocurre hacer es abrazarla de forma consoladora.

—Rápido salgan de aquí antes de que la gran madre los encuentre. — Advierte Chrysalis que está pendiente de que ningún esbirro entre por la puerta principal.

—¿Y ella q-qué…?—

—No hay tiempo para explicar Fluttershy debemos irnos al salir te digo. —

Twilight al salir parece un relámpago purpura al salir, Fluttershy y Rock a penas pueden seguirle el paso. Justo cuando llegan a la mitad del pasillo se encuentran con Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash quienes no pueden evitar alegrar al verlas sanas y salvas.

—¡Yeeha! Que alegría están todos bien. —

—¡Si chicos! Creíamos que esa cosa los habías asesinado. —

—De habernos encontrado si, pero gracias a alguien no nos encontró tenemos que alejarnos de este lugar lo más pronto posible. — Apremia Twilight.

Todos asienten y corren o vuelan a su lado menos Fluttershy que parece no tener ánimos de avanzar.

—Fluttershy ¿Qué te pasa? Si te quedas aquí esa cosa te matara— Le dice molesta Rainbow Dash.

—¿Y qué? No tengo nada que perder ahora. —

Lagrimas salen de sus ojos como cascadas, nadie puede evitar sentir empatía por ella.

—Ella cree que Reaver está muerto. — Le dice Twilight a Rainbow Dash.

—Fluttershy Reaver no está muerto. —

—¿En serio? — Pregunta ella con un halo de esperanza en sus bellos ojos azules.

—Si él, está vivo herido pero vivo. —

—¡Si! — Grita en voz baja Fluttershy alegremente volando con renovadas fuerzas.

Todos sonríen y avanzan alejándose de la horrible cueva de caos. Desde las penumbras de la misma Chysalis la ve partir con alegría esperando que su ayuda fuera suficiente para demostrar que un changeling tiene corazón.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie, Wandering Wing ASHKORE15 chico-escudo SanNanKnight Anacoreta Alejandro Diaz DarkKayser horde shyfer, ****Damian Garcia Sancho**


End file.
